What Matters Most
by Cherie Dee
Summary: FINALE! CHAP 18! A/U, modern day Hawaii, USA. An intelligence officer absorbed in his work. A young physician striving to meet her family's expectations. A girl seeking love and guidance from her guardian. Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, etc...
1. Chapter1

A/N: Okay, this was written while I was suffering through writer's block during Enemies & Allies. Thanks to Azaleafaye's Penitence, I got bit by the A/U bug. But I'm not entirely sure where this fic is going, I want to include as many RK characters as I can, so the updates may be sporadic.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Oahu, HI  
  
Misao Makimachi gazed at the small envelope taped inside her locker. With a rueful sigh, she pulled it off, pushing back the flap to pull out a simple cream-colored invitation. Her eyes read the black cursive for what seemed to be the hundredth time since she had the invitation a month ago. She hadn't been able to bring its contents to the attention of her guardian. She was afraid to ask him.   
  
"Hi, Misao!" her classmate, a junior at Honolulu High School piped up, dialing the combination of her lock which was next to Misao's.  
  
"Hi, Stella," Misao greeted, smiling.  
  
Her friend glanced at the invitation in her hand. "You haven't asked him yet, have you?"  
  
Misao shook her head. "He's too busy at work…"  
  
"You have to ask him soon," Stella insisted. "You can only RSVP until two weeks before!"  
  
"I know, but…he's got a lot going on right now. Maybe he-"  
  
"You didn't ask him last year, either," Stella pointed out.  
  
"That's because he was in Australia at the time," Misao argued.  
  
"You're just afraid he might say no," Stella replied confidently.  
  
Misao attached the invitation inside her locker door. "What's the point, anyway? Aoshi doesn't even dance. What's the purpose of going to a father-daughter dinner dance if there's no dancing involved?"  
  
"He does so dance. Didn't you tell me last year he went to the Navy ball?" Stella responded.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes. "Navy balls are just ways to look good for your superiors. He hates, really, really, really hates going to those. But if he didn't, he'd be stuck at a desk giving refresher courses in etiquette to junior officers."  
  
"But I thought you told me he got promoted six months ago," Stella responded, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"He did," Misao insisted. "But until he's the president of the United States, he'll always have someone above him…"  
  
**  
  
Several miles off the coast of Waikiki…  
  
  
Lieutenant Commander Aoshi Shinomori studied the maps on his desk, marking several places with an 'X'.   
  
He had suspected for some time now that several boats, one in particular, were bringing in more than just fish and shrimp to Oahu. But where was the transaction? And how was it executed?  
  
His blue-gray eyes strayed to the small photograph perched beneath his desk lamp. The photo was taken three years ago near Mt. Kilauea on the island of Hawaii. Misao had set up the camera's tripod, set the camera timer, and taken a picture of both of them with the volcano in the background.  
  
Ever since Misao came into his care four years ago, she had developed many interesting hobbies. He suspected it was because of his career. She had practically no company when he would stay late or go overseas for a week or two.   
  
It was difficult being a single parent. Especially with a child at her age. High school was a period of continuous change for girls. He knew that he could never completely relate to her or give her a nurturing mother. While Aoshi had no objections to personal involvement, he took relationships very seriously. And with his line of work, there were women with very little patience for it. So he took care of Misao the best way he could. After all, he had known her since she was a baby. He owed it to her grandfather, the man who made his career in Naval Intelligence, possible. Admiral Makimachi would be proud of his granddaughter, if he was still alive. Aoshi certainly was proud of her, even though he hardly showed it.   
  
A knock came to his office door.   
  
"Enter." He looked up as one of the junior officers opened the door, holding a file folder.  
  
The ensign stood at attention in front of his desk. "We've retrieved the information you had asked for, sir."  
  
Aoshi reached for the folder, flipping it open and skimming its contents. "Thank you, Ensign. Tell Lieutenant Williams I need to speak with her."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Aoshi studied the contents of the folder: maps, nautical charts, photographs, and background information on several local fishing boats and catamaran cruises.   
  
A knock again.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"You asked to see me, sir?" a female voice asked politely.  
  
"Have a seat, Lieutenant," he responded.  
  
Her green eyes widened slightly before she obliged, perching on the seat across from his desk. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid, away from her face and tucked against her head. She wore a white short-sleeved top and blue pants that reached her calves. Considering their location, uniform was unnecessary and suspicious. He had worn loose-fitting clothing as well, a gray button down shirt and khaki cargo pants.   
  
"We've been here for almost two weeks. Look through that, tell me what you think." He pointed to the folder.   
  
She obediently opened it and began to peruse through the folder. Aoshi rose in his chair, standing beside the window that gave him a clear view of Oahu. He waited for her to finish reading. He had come to a very quick conclusion, but he wasn't the type of leader to boast everything he knew. He much preferred that his junior officers make their decisions as well. They were smart and capable of thinking on their own.  
  
"This company takes tourists snorkeling and scuba diving," Lt. Theresa Williams spoke up. "Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling. They leave every other day, and so far at least twice a week they encounter the fishing boat that we've been watching. This fishing boat usually hits international waters, which is why we haven't been able to catch her the last two months. But within the last two weeks, she's been in close contact with Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling. Why would a fishing boat stay so close to Oahu when it has seafood to catch…?"  
  
"The owner of Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling has an uncle who owns a pineapple plantation on Kauai. He visits his uncle once a week," Aoshi added. "Usually after running into the fishing boat..." Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of a boat making its way across the waters.  
  
As if sensing what was happening, she stood up and moved to the window. "Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling…"   
  
"This would be the fourth time we've seen them out in the water…" Aoshi said quietly. Then he picked up the phone on his desk and promptly dialed a number. "Head back to base," he said as soon as the receiver picked up. Then he hung up.  
  
"Sir?" she prompted.   
  
"When we get back to Oahu, I'm leaving you in charge of the ship," he explained calmly. "In several days, Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling will be out at sea again to meet with the fishing boat before heading towards Kauai."  
  
"You think that the fishing boat is transferring its cargo to the snorkeling boat?"  
  
"And that the cargo is hidden on Kauai," he added.  
  
"So you're going to sneak onto the snorkeling boat?" she asked incredulously.   
  
Aoshi nodded as he began to tidy up his desk.  
  
"Commander, with all due respect, while I agree that discovering the hidden agenda of the snorkeling business is important, I can't help but think that your methods of finding such information are…are…"  
  
"Unusual?" he prompted. "Risky?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps I could assist you in-"  
  
"You have a job, Lieutenant, and that's to watch this ship and its crew. It would look very suspicious to both the fishing and tourist ship if suddenly our civilian yacht wasn't in the water, on the very day of a transaction, correct?"  
  
"Very well, sir. But what about someone else? You can't do this alone," she insisted. Then she took a deep breath. "I heard about what happened on the USS Liberty. And I'm sorry. But you can't do this, working alone just because you lost your team members. You working alone is a great risk…it puts the whole mission in jeopardy, your crew, as well as the Navy!"  
  
"Are you done, Lieutenant?" he asked sharply.  
  
She nodded, a hint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Good. Keep in mind that my past on the USS Liberty is irrelevant to this mission or any others after. You're dismissed," he said coolly.   
  
"Yes, sir," she said quietly before turning to leave his office.  
  
When she was gone, Aoshi sat down, his thoughts on a mission nearly two years ago…when he had lost four of his team members when their ship had been attacked.  
  
  
***  
  
"I think that new project we're going to do in chemistry class is great," Stella ranted on. "Mr. Michaels is a cool teacher."  
  
"Totally," Danielle, their classmate agreed as she, Stella, and Misao headed to the parking lot of the high school. "I mean, the experiments kind of suck, but he actually makes chemistry interesting." She turned to face forward. "Who else would bring up war stories related to…whoa." She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Huh?" Stella piped up, flipping through her planner as she wrote down some last minute notes. "Hey, why'd we stop?"  
  
Misao looked in the direction of Danielle's gaze, her eyes widening before looking away.   
  
"Who is that?" Danielle whispered. "He…is hot…"  
  
Stella turned and stared in surprise. "Is he like…the brother of one of our classmates?"  
  
The three girls watched as a tall man in khaki uniform who had been leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, unfolded his arms and made his way towards them. The short-sleeved collared shirt emphasized his lean torso, hinting at the strength and power of his shoulders as his gold belt buckle winked in the glaring sunlight. Khaki pants formed straight lines down long legs. Mirrored sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, masking his unreadable expression even more so. He stopped several feet in front of them, and Misao looked at the cement, hearing Stella and Danielle's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Misao," he spoke up, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing eyes the color of a storm.   
  
"Yes?" Misao responded, ignoring the shocked looks on Stella and Danielle's faces which clearly screamed, 'You KNOW him?'. With Aoshi always so busy at work, her two friends never really had the chance to meet him in the two years she had been at school.  
  
"We have an appointment with your counselor in ten minutes," he said in a calm, quiet voice.   
  
Misao cringed. Appointment with counselor not good. Worse…she even knew the reason…which meant he had been home early…and received the report card sent out two days ago.   
  
She nodded. "Okay." She noticed her guardian glance at her two shell-shocked friends. Instantly, she remembered her manners. "This is Danielle and Stella," she gestured. "This is Aoshi."  
  
"You're Aoshi?!" Danielle practically screamed.  
  
He didn't even blink. "Yes."  
  
"Oh my gosh, the way she talks about you, I swore you were some old fifty-year-old man!" Danielle exclaimed. "OW!" She glared at Misao who swatted her shoulder.  
  
"I see." Apparently unsure how to deal with the comment, he shook both her friends' hands. "Thank you for giving Misao rides home. With work, I'm afraid I haven't been able to teach her to drive, so I apologize for the inconvenience."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble," Stella spoke up when she found her voice. "Work…you know…protecting this country and all that…it's pretty important."  
  
"I think so," he agreed, nodding his head once. Then he turned to his ward. "Misao, we don't want to keep your counselor waiting."  
  
She nodded, waving at the two girls who stood still in their place. "Bye, guys!" she waved as she and her guardian headed towards the administration building. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Will do!" Stella called back.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Misao asked him before looking at the ground nervously.  
  
"Change in plans at work," Aoshi responded. "I came home early today to find your report with a note from your counselor regarding two of your classes. I called and she was kind enough to meet with us last minute."  
  
It took several minutes, but they were able to locate Ms. Maliki's office. She greeted them warmly before closing her office door and offering them seats across her desk.  
  
"My apologies for imposing last minute," Aoshi began.  
  
"Not at all," she responded, smiling.   
  
Misao thought she was a kind woman. She had rich dark skin thanks to her Pacific Island heritage, and dark eyes that always seemed to sparkle with humor. This time, however, they shone with gentleness and a hint of severity.   
  
"Now..." Ms. Maliki sat in her chair, linking her hands together. "I'm sure you're both aware of Misao's progress for the first eight weeks of school."  
  
"Indeed." Aoshi slid a glance to his ward, who shifted slightly.   
  
"Junior year is very important for students...the upper division levels of high school are what universities use to decide on admission. Since most college applications are sent during senior year, junior year contains the most weight of the two. And with the semester ending in less than two months...given Misao's first quarter grades in US History and Trigonometry...I am concerned." She looked at the two and waited. "Misao has averaged mostly Bs and several As since last year...so this change occurred suddenly. Has there been a change in study habits? Or perhaps you are in several extracurricular activities?"   
  
Aoshi glanced at Misao.  
  
"No, ma'am," Misao responded.  
  
"Perhaps you just need a while to adjust to junior year," Ms. Maliki wondered aloud.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"We could perhaps sign her up for a tutoring session in Trigonometry..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I don't want to go to tutoring," Misao spoke up. "I don't need it."  
  
"Your grades indicate otherwise," Aoshi said, his voice void of sarcasm or bitterness.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to get used to having lots of homework and more tests at the same time," Misao insisted.  
  
"Misao-" Aoshi started.  
  
"I said I don't need it!" Misao insisted, raising her voice, jumping to her feet. "I'm not stupid, I don't need a tutor!"  
  
"I never said that," Aoshi responded calmly, fully aware of the counselor staring at them in shock. After a moment, he said, "I won't force you to attend tutoring...but you need to do something to improve your grades. Think about your future."  
  
"I don't care," Misao shook her head. "I'll just go to community college..."  
  
Aoshi remained silent.   
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Maliki, I need to use the bathroom..." Misao quickly left the office.   
  
Once in the bathroom, Misao took several deep breaths to calm herself. Why was this happening? Just once, couldn't Aoshi actually pay attention to her when it didn't involve academics? Misao sighed, sadly looking at the sink, feeling her eyes sting.   
  
For as long as she could remember, Aoshi had been there. She loved Aoshi very much, he was one of the few she considered family. Playmate, big brother, now guardian. It took some time, but Aoshi had to change from big brother to father. She supposed it must have been difficult for him as well...very few thirty-one-year old men had teenage daughters. They used to be so close when she was younger. But Aoshi soon got more involved with work...and when his four men had died...he had grown more distant. They used to spend a lot of time together. Now it seemed he only was around her when school was an issue. When she needed some help with homework, he'd spend an hour helping her. But when she wanted to go to the beach, he always had something else to do. Or when she wanted to go snorkeling. Or surfing. She didn't remember ever feeling so alone and miserable. What had happened to them? She and Aoshi used to do plenty together...even during the early days when he became her guardian. Misao had picked up a couple hobbies along the way...photography, beaded jewelry...because she needed something to keep her busy once he got more involved with work.   
  
She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom to find Aoshi waiting outside.  
  
"Ms. Maliki's son called from the hospital on emergency...so she left," he explained.  
  
Misao nodded.   
  
"I need to stop by the commissary before we go home," he announced.  
  
She nodded again. "Okay..."  
  
Misao followed her guardian as he headed towards his car in the nearly empty parking lot.  
  
They sat in silence as Aoshi began the short drive towards Pearl Harbor.   
  
"Misao..." Aoshi began. "Have you given any thought about your future?"  
  
"Not really," she shrugged nonchalantly, staring out the window of his Acura Legend.   
  
"You can go to any school you wish," he continued quietly. "Your grandfather made sure of that..."  
  
Misao took a deep breath. When her grandfather died, he had left her quite an inheritance. Apparently, he had stowed away a large sum of money that would provide for a car and a college education. The admiral had taken care of every angle in his will. He had nominated two men to care for her in the event he passed away, first, his longtime friend and fellow officer, Vice Admiral Nenji Kashiwazaki, Aoshi's mentor and foster father, and second, Aoshi. She had only been ten years old when her grandfather died. Nenji, who she called Jiya and Aoshi called Okina, had taken care of her for two years until he was sent to lead an intelligence unit in Spain. Because of the risks involved, both men decided that it was best for Misao to live with Aoshi. It felt strange with her grandfather gone. Granted, she had been around Jiya and Aoshi all her life. But it had taken her some time to adjust to having new guardians. Jiya was practically the same...he was like a second grandfather to her. But Aoshi...he had changed.   
  
Sometimes she had wondered what would have happened if Aoshi had gotten married. Would their lives be different now? She glanced at her guardian. She had seen him date on several occasions since she came into his care, but none of the relationships lasted. When she was younger, Aoshi had assured her that she wasn't the reason why lady M or N couldn't stay around. By the time she was fourteen, she understood. Aoshi was a busy man. And it was hard for women to understand that. His job came first.   
  
"I know. I just...want to enjoy high school while I can," she stammered.  
  
Aoshi pulled out his military ID for the gate guard to inspect. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying what you have now," he responded.  
  
The gate guard saluted him after looking at his ID and let him on to the base.   
  
"But you do have to think about your future. You-"  
  
"Aoshi, I'm not like you," Misao cut in. "I'm not officer material."  
  
"You don't know that until-"  
  
"I don't even know what I want to do...I don't even know if I could pick something I like and turn it into a job! But it's my life and I'll do what I want with it!"  
  
He slid into a parking space before cutting the engine. Aoshi turned to face her, apparently noticing her frustration. "I want what is best for you. I'm only-"  
  
"You don't even know what's best for me," she snapped, shoving her door open.  
  
"Misao." Aoshi released an exasperated breath.  
  
She slammed the door shut and hurriedly stomped over to the entrance of the commissary. Who did he think he was? Being a parent was more than just telling children what they should or shouldn't be doing. Aoshi was doing it again! He never talked to her, just regular conversation. Everything had to be about school. Why didn't he get it? She missed Jiya. If he had been the one taking care of her, she wouldn't be going through this.  
  
"Misao!"  
  
She dug through her purse to pull out her military dependent ID as she heard a beeping sound, an indication that Aoshi had locked the doors of his Legend with his remote control keychain. Which meant that he was probably closing in behind her. She grabbed a cart and began heading towards the produce section.   
  
Grabbing a plastic bag, she began yanking apples off the shelf and tossing them into the bag. Damn! He made her SO mad! Misao viciously yanked an apple and about a dozen or so tumbled onto the floor, right on top of the woman who had squatted down to examine packets of trail mix on a miniature stand-up display. 


	2. Chapter2

A/N: First of all, I want to say that I've interwoven a LOT of fact and fiction about Navy life in this story. I've done a lot of research and my father was actually stationed at Pearl Harbor before I was born. I know it's not exact, but it's for the sake of the story, so any of you hardcore military personnel out there, take it easy on me. It's just a fanfic. ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Are you all right?" Aoshi asked, grasping the woman's arm to help her up.  
  
She straightened, dusting her cotton pants off. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you..." She gave her hair a pat, glancing at him, her eyes widening in recognition. "Commander Shinomori, how nice to see you..."  
  
"Likewise..." he responded politely.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," Misao spoke up.  
  
The older woman gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry...You must be Misao..." She held out her hand. "I'm Desiree Atkinson."  
  
Misao shook her hand. "Misao Makimachi."  
  
The cleanup crew arrived to pick up the fallen fruit.  
  
"I just want you to know, Commander, I think what you're doing is wonderful," Desiree raved as the three stepped aside. "It's so refreshing to find a single father these days...it shows that men are willing to do what they can to make a difference and help our youth..."  
  
"Thank you," Aoshi replied sincerely.   
  
She glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, I have to get going...I have to prepare Robert's dinner..."   
  
Aoshi and Misao watched as she retrieved her cart and walked away.  
  
"Who was she?" Misao asked as Aoshi took the bag of apples from her. Apparently, she had forgotten about her anger.   
  
"Captain Robert Atkinson's wife. Captain Atkinson is the commanding officer of Pearl Harbor," Aoshi responded.  
  
"Oh. Which means be nice," Misao added.   
  
Nodding, Aoshi turned to her. "What's wrong, Misao?" He was concerned. It wasn't like her to be frustrated and angry. She was always so cheerful growing up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misao asked, a blank expression on her face as they made their way down the produce section.   
  
He sighed. His ward could be very stubborn at times. He decided to stay quiet and not press the issue.   
  
  
  
It had only taken them an hour to retrieve the necessary food items. Once they got to the parking lot, they were slightly surprised to see a familiar feminine figure leaning against a white Lexus, arms crossed, her eyes narrowed as she dialed a number on her cellular phone.   
  
The woman's long black hair was left blowing in the wind, and she wore a sleeveless sundress made of clingy lavendar cotton.   
  
"Why can't I get any reception here?" she muttered, holding the phone up, apparently checking for reception bars.  
  
"Dr. Takani, hi!" Misao called out to the civilian physician who worked at the naval facility on Pearl Harbor. Occasionally, she had seen Dr. Takani for routine exams.   
  
The doctor looked up and gave Misao a smile. "Hello." When her gaze reached Aoshi, the light in her eyes disappeared.   
  
Aoshi merely opened the trunk of his car to load the groceries.   
  
"Something wrong?" Misao asked, peering at her car.   
  
The doctor slapped her car door. "It's silly...I left my keys in my car, and-"  
  
She was interrupted when a jeep full of sailors in blue drove by, whistling. Misao's eyes widened. But Dr. Megumi Takani appeared annoyed.   
  
"And I'm trying to get help out here...but no reception on my cell phone..." Megumi wrinkled her nose, shaking the little device.   
  
"I can unlock your car," Aoshi spoke up after he finished loading the groceries.   
  
The doctor's eyes widened slightly. "Oh?"  
  
Aoshi reached into a compartment in his trunk, pulling out a small kit. He glanced at her lock. "I'm surprised you don't have keyless entry..."  
  
"I'm working on getting that," Megumi responded coolly.  
  
He pulled out several picks and walked over to her car. He crouched and began to work on her door.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Misao..." Megumi reached into the small purse slung over her shoulder. "My aunt owns the Royal Hawaiian Hotel...Every other Saturday they have a luau for tourists...I have some extra tickets that I need to get rid of..."  
  
"Cool!" Misao eagerly moved forward to retrieve the tickets. "I haven't been to a luau in FOREVER!"  
  
The young doctor smiled in return. "You'll like this, then. You can bring your friends and...him...if you want..." Megumi handed Misao five tickets.  
  
Aoshi tried to ignore being addressed so rudely. He knew she couldn't stand being around him. Considering how they first met, he couldn't blame her. But he had only been trying to do his job at the time. The lock popped open.  
  
"Done." He rose to his full height.  
  
"Trust a spy to know how to pick a lock," Megumi said dryly.  
  
He arched a brow. Once he opened the door for her, she reached inside to retrieve her keys from the seat.   
  
"Thank you," she said politely.  
  
"I..." he paused, uncertain on how to proceed. He had been meaning to ask her the minute he saw her glaring at her cell phone. Just say it, he told himself. "Doctor, as you know, the annual Navy ball is coming up in a month, and-"  
  
"No," she responded immediately.  
  
She's certainly quick to answer, he thought bitterly. She didn't even let me finish my sentence. He caught sight of Misao's shocked expression.  
  
He decided to try again. "I was wondering if-"  
  
"Commander, I'm flattered that you thought of asking me, but to be really honest, I don't date Navy men," she said flippantly. Ignoring Misao's shocked gasp, she started in the direction of the commissary. "Thank you for unlocking my car. Have fun at the hotel, Misao."  
  
"Uh...yeah...I...I will..." the teenager stammered. When the doctor disappeared, Misao turned to her guardian. "I didn't know you were interested in Dr. Takani."  
  
He remained silent as he unlocked the driver and passenger doors.   
  
  
  
The nerve of that man! Megumi fumed silently. Being escorted to the Navy ball by him, of all people. Did he actually think I'd say yes? Considering our history together?  
  
"He needs to have his head examined," Megumi murmured. While she'd never call Lt. Commander Aoshi Shinomori arrogant, he could certainly be inconsiderate.   
  
Honestly...after the way he treated me...he thinks I'd actually go with him to the ball? Megumi sighed as she glumly examined several cheeses.   
  
The worst part of everything was that she knew that going with him would actually benefit her. He was EXACTLY the kind of man her father would approve of. And her father ALWAYS went to the Navy balls. Aoshi Shinomori was born and raised a Naval officer. When she had first met him, she had made several inquiries about him. She wanted to know who she was up against.  
  
A year ago, the hospital where she was performing her residency, was being investigated. Apparently, one of the staff members was selling prescription medicine on the streets of Honolulu. She had been Aoshi's primary suspect. Which made no sense. Her father was the commanding officer of all the medical facilities on Pearl Harbor, a longtime resident of Hawaii, part-time instructor at University of Honolulu, contributor to the community, and longtime friend of Captain Atkinson, the man in charge of the entire Pearl Harbor base. Aoshi had made it very clear that he'd get to the bottom of the case. As it turned out, one of Megumi's coworkers had been selling the drugs to pay his student loans. She had been more fortunate...with her father's salary and the government donation due to her mother's passing, she had been able to get through medical school just fine.   
  
From what she knew, Aoshi Shinomori lost his parents at a young age but was raised by a man with sharp instincts and a strategic mind. His guardian had been a veteran of several wars. And he was still serving the Navy. Aoshi had been in junior Navy ROTC throughout his high school life, skilled in riflery. He was also an expert in kempo, graduated top of his class at US Naval Academy, Annapolis. After graduation, he was immediately sent to Naval Intelligence School, where he learned everything from submarine to aerial warfare, and international law. Not too long ago, he quit his duties in counterintelligence overseas and joined Naval Investigative Services, a small division of Naval Intelligence. It was to her understanding that he quit his duties because he had become a father.   
  
"Just the type of man Father would want me to see," Megumi said quietly, tossing a tub of sour cream into her cart.   
  
Determined. Dedicated. Loyal. A leader. A Naval officer.   
  
She had partially lied to Aoshi when she said she didn't date Navy men. She had...a long time ago. Sanosuke Sagara was a ship mechanic. He had been her first love and first lover. But at the time, she had just started her residency, and the hours had been too difficult. They hadn't been able to nurture their relationship. It hadn't helped that he wasn't what her father wanted.   
  
To go against his wishes was disrespectful...So she did everything she could to make him proud of her. Deep down, she wondered if she'd ever be good enough. Her two older brothers held prestigious jobs in the Navy. One worked at Bethesda, Maryland, in medical research, the other was a cardiologist in San Diego, California. She was just a Navy contractor, a general practitoner.   
  
"Dr. Megumi, hi!" a voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She looked up and smiled in greeting at the young woman. "Hi, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru Himura pushed her cart alongside hers. "It's been a while...how are you?"  
  
"Good," Megumi answered. "You?"  
  
"Been busy, but you know how that is..."   
  
Kaoru Himura's husband had retired a year ago. He had been fed up with Navy life, being away from his wife for so long. The couple were saving up to buy a house so they could start a family.  
  
"Oh..." Megumi reached into her purse to give Kaoru two tickets to the Royal Hawaiian.  
  
"More luau tickets?" the young kenjitsu (?) instructor laughed good-naturedly.   
  
"There's plenty. Do you have any students who might want to go?"  
  
"I can find some..."  
  
  
**  
  
  
Dinner had been extremely quiet. That was usually normal. But she sensed an eerie silence...as if he had held a part of himself back. She shook her head. She really did know him. Better than most, probably.   
  
She quietly made her way across the hardwood floor and half-lit hallway in blue fuzzy slippers. The house they lived in had been her grandfather's vacation home. She really did have to remember how lucky she was. The night air was comfortable and breezy. She didn't even shiver in her navy blue pajama top and shorts with cats decorated on them.   
  
She stopped abruptly once she reached his room. A backpack was thrown over the white and navy blue sheets. From her vantage point, she could see rations, and water canteen just peeking out of the bag. Aoshi was standing by his closet, dressed in nothing but gray pajama pants, a white towel slung around his neck, his hair damp from his recent shower. She could faintly smell soap in the air.   
  
Misao glumly watched as he swiftly dialed a combination into the closet safe. The safe opened with a rusty groan and Aoshi pulled the safe contents out, a small box containing his pistol.   
  
"You're leaving?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and placed the box back in the safe. Then he turned to face her.  
  
"It's only for a day or two," he said softly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Misao asked, knowing that it was pointless to ask because he couldn't give her an answer. The joys of being a Navy brat. Especially if your parent dealt with highly classified information.   
  
"One of the nearby islands," he said finally. "I have some reconnaissance work to do..."  
  
It was the most he could tell her. It was the vaguest answer he had ever given her.   
  
"Dangerous work," Misao murmured.  
  
"You of all people should know that I'm very careful."  
  
Misao nodded. Not once did she ever worry about him getting caught. He was just too good at what he did. And while that one quality about her foster father made her sleep easier at night regarding his safety...it was the one quality he had over many others which took him away from home.   
  
"Are you going to the luau?" Misao asked.  
  
Aoshi paused as he rolled a white T-shirt. "I should be back before then. I didn't plan on going...but maybe I should..." He put the article of clothing away. Glancing at the clock, he zipped up his backpack. "You should be asleep...you have school tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Misao grumbled turning away.  
  
"Misao."  
  
She turned back, her ocean blue eyes meeting a pair of stern blue-gray.  
  
"It's for your own good. I don't want you tired in school...you won't learn that way."  
  
She wanted to scream in frustration. School...again! Would he ever learn?! Clenching her fists tightly, she muttered, "Sometimes you swear that you know everything, Aoshi...and it really pisses me off..."  
  
His eyes widened slightly at her retort.   
  
"Misao-"  
  
She stomped away. "Forget it...I'm going to sleep."  
  
She angrily brushed her teeth and washed her face before going to bed. Once she yanked the covers up to her chin, she heard her bedroom door open. Misao rolled her eyes, remembering that she forgot to lock it. Not that'd it matter...he'd just pick the lock open.  
  
He flicked the overhead light on in her room. Misao blinked and used the covers to shield her eyes.  
  
"Misao." His quiet, yet assertive voice cut through the tension.  
  
"What?" she grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
She bit her lip. He wasn't in his 'commanding I'm going to order you around mode'. Not anymore. Still, she wasn't going to talk anymore. "Nothing."  
  
Silence. She felt one edge of the bed sink under his weight as he sat down.  
  
"Do you remember your first day of kindergarten?" Aoshi asked suddenly. "When you came home you were really quiet. Your grandfather, Okina, and myself wondered how to get you to talk about your first day. Okina tried to make you laugh...and I tried bribing you with candy..."  
  
Misao felt her eyes fill with hot tears. She had every single memory of her grandfather, Okina, and Aoshi stored away in a safe place. She didn't think Aoshi remembered what it was like in the old days.  
  
"But your grandfather suggested that I leave you alone...because he knew that eventually, you'll be able to tell us what happened." He sighed. "I know that our life hasn't been easy since we moved here...but I'm only trying to do what's best for you. Ever since your grandfather passed away, that's all Okina and I have ever been concerned with." He paused, considering his words. "Can you understand that?"   
  
Which in Aoshi language meant don't argue with me. Why did he have to sugarcoat everything?   
  
"Yes," she muttered.  
  
"I don't want either of us to be sitting in your counselor's office anymore," Aoshi continued.   
  
"Okay..." she responded. Anything just to get him out of the room.  
  
"And if you have trouble understanding anything, you can always ask your teacher...me...your friends...or...you can always attend a tutoring session if needed." At her tsking sound, he added, "If needed, I said."   
  
"I heard you the first time," Misao responded.  
  
He remained quiet for several moments. Then he stood up. "Good night, Misao."  
  
No response from her, she chose to ignore him. He probably thought she fell asleep.   
  
Good.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief after he turned off her light and closed her door.  
  
  
In his room, Aoshi sat on the bed before running his fingers through his regulation cut black hair.  
  
Misao, he thought.   
  
He didn't ever remember their relationship being so tense. He couldn't even recall when all of it started. What had gone wrong? He and Misao shared a lot of happy memories. She had grown so much...she was becoming a young lady now...and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know the first thing about teenage girls. Aoshi sighed, glancing at the photograph of Misao that he kept by his bedside. It was given to him for his birthday three years ago.   
  
When Misao was born, her grandfather asked Aoshi to always look after her. And he had taken that promise seriously. Misao's well-being and successful future had always been he and Okina's concern.   
  
She was spirited and stubborn. Aoshi stared at the wall across his bed. What had happened? Had he failed his old friend? Had he failed as a father? Was that why she was acting like this? Where was the young, energetic girl he had known for the last sixteen years? He just didn't know anymore...  
  
  
The next morning, Misao spotted a note propped against her breakfast of eggs and bacon:  
  
  
Misao,  
I left for work early. I should be back Friday afternoon. If not, you know who to call, the   
numbers are on the fridge. I understand you have a quiz on Thursday. Take care and good luck.  
-Aoshi  
  
  
How the hell did he know? Was he going through her planner again? Of all the nosy, sneaky, little...! Chomping down on her slice of bacon, Misao crumpled up the note and tossed it into the kitchen wastebasket.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Second, this story's theme centers around the close ties between family and friends. I didn't really consider an Aoshi/Megumi relationship for this story, but we'll see how it goes. ^_^ As for why Aoshi asked her to the Navy ball, I'll explain that later. Sorry if Megumi's section was too long-winded. And I know I didn't introduce too many other characters yet...I'm working on it. ^_^ Until next time! 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: I told myself that I'd start writing the E&A sequel, but with holidays coming up, this whole 'family' theme is getting to me. What's with the Aoshi/Megumi votes...Aren't you guys tired of reading Aoshi/Megumi? =P   
  
Also, I thought that I'd mention that in this story, just so everyone is clear, Megumi works for the Navy. She is a CIVILIAN physician working for the government...whereas Aoshi is actually a Naval officer, he is NOT a civilian, as you will see down below...  
  
Terms:   
- galley = cafeteria/eating area  
- Medical Corps = the Navy's collection of doctors, all who are Naval officers   
  
Reuploaded...spotted some errors earlier...   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Megumi flipped through her medical magazine. The article, which would fascinate her on a regular basis, didn't seem to catch her interest today. It had been incredibly slow at work.   
  
She listlessly picked at her chicken salad before glancing around the galley to see other hospital employees enjoy their lunch hour.   
  
"May I sit?" a voice spoke up.  
  
Startled, Megumi looked up to see her father dressed in a khaki uniform. Colored ribbons adorned the left side above his breastpocket. "Yes, of course, Captain."  
  
As he sat down, he shook his head. "You don't have to be too formal, Megumi. We're on break."  
  
"Sorry...Father..." She looked down at her food.  
  
Captain Ryuusei Takani shook his bottle of juice and studied his youngest and only daughter. "So how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she responded automatically.   
  
"That's good," he replied, removing the cap of his beverage. "How are your patients doing?"  
  
"Well," she answered honestly. "Not too many came in today, so it's nice to know that they're taking care of themselves."  
  
He took a sip from his juice before saying. "Have you given some thought to what I said?"  
  
She blinked, looking up at him. "You mean...becoming part of the Medical Corps?"  
  
"You'd make a fine asset to the Navy," he said bluntly.  
  
"I've thought about it," she added hesitantly.   
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"I'm still thinking."  
  
"I see." His tone indicated his displeasure.   
  
"It sounds wonderful," Megumi quickly added. "I...I just don't know if I could become an officer. The training seems so...rigorous."  
  
"If your brothers can do it, so can you," he replied.  
  
Megumi said nothing. At her silence, her father sighed.  
  
"I'm preparing a speech for this year's Navy ball...about the improvement of Navy life and medicine since I first started my service here," he suddenly spoke up. "I'd like you to attend...you'll find it enlightening. It might convince you to finally sign those papers and start a new life in the Medical Corps."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'd like that."  
  
"Who's escorting you?"   
  
Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Who's escorting you to the ball?" he asked before he began his meal.  
  
She blinked. "Oh...No one...as of right now. I was thinking of asking a friend at work, though."  
  
"Is he an officer?"  
  
"Yes...Lieutenant Conners is a nice man who-" Megumi stopped at her father's expression.  
  
"That boy barely graduated from college," her father suddenly said.  
  
"I...I don't understand..."  
  
"He didn't even graduate with honors. He averaged a B-/C+ in college. I'm amazed the Navy accepted him after graduation..."  
  
"Well, the Navy needs physical therapists," Megumi reasoned.  
  
"We also need more physicians," he said pointedly.  
  
She laughed shortly. "But I work for the Navy. It's practically the same thing as signing my life to Uncle Sam for five years." She leaned forward, eager to change the subject. "I'm looking forward to your speech..."  
  
"Ah, yes. Regarding the Navy ball...I'm sure we can find you a suitable escort," he continued. "There are plenty of good men out there...unlike that ruffian you dated years ago."  
  
Megumi gasped. "Father, that's not fair! Sanosuke was a good man."  
  
"He's enlisted personnel," her father said pointedly. "What kind of man would let his daughter throw her future away on someone like that?"  
  
She sighed. "The Navy is made up of fine enlisted personnel..."  
  
"True," he admitted. "But he didn't deserve you."  
  
"Father, that's not fair," she repeated. "He-"  
  
"Megumi, listen to me. What kind of father would I be if I let you be with...even marry someone like him? He wouldn't be able to take care of you. He'd be relying on you to take care of him," the captain stated. "Is that the life you wanted?"  
  
Megumi blinked, forcing down the lump of emotion that welled inside of her. Even after all these years, it hurt. Not Sanosuke leaving. Although back then, that had hurt too. But the fact that deep down, she knew her father was right. What kind of life would they have had?  
  
"I know you loved him," her father said in an uncharacteristically gentle manner. "But if he really loved you...he would have stayed. You were a resident working long hours...he knew what was going to happen if he got involved with you. You two wouldn't have had much time together." His jaw clenched. "When you came to my house after you two had an argument...it was always about the same thing. He couldn't handle being with a doctor. Instead of him complaining about how little time together you had, he should have cherished what you did have."  
  
Megumi looked away. He was right, she hated to admit it, but he was right. In the end, Sanosuke issued a terrible ultimatum...him or her career. How was she supposed to react to that? And he had asked at the worst possible time...just when she was about to pull a 60-hr shift at the hospital. She hadn't been able to contact him and he had immediately requested a transfer out of Pearl Harbor. Last she heard from Kenshin Himura, Kaoru's husband and Sanosuke's best friend, he was in Norfolk, Virginia. They literally had the entire country separating them.   
  
"Now, I hear Lieutenant Greenleaf is single and he has no escort..."  
  
"Devin Greenleaf?" Megumi echoed. "But...he works in the Public Affairs office..."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that...he's in charge of keeping Pearl Harbor's relationship with the public strong. Civilian support is very important to the Navy's future..."  
  
"He's basically a marketing guy," Megumi commented wryly. She brushed one of her long bangs away from her eyes. "That's all right, Father. I think I have someone in mind..."  
  
"Not Conners?"   
  
Megumi shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, not Conners."  
  
Her father gave her a smile which crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Well, whomever he is, I'm sure he'll be just fine. I have to get going now, but I'll see you at dinner over the weekend." As he got to his feet, he dropped a kiss on her head...a very rare display of affection considering their location.  
  
"Bye, Father..." She waited several minutes after he left before cleaning up and heading out of the galley.  
  
Megumi blew out a breath as she headed to her department. Now she really had to be concerned. Her father making an appearance at the ball...meaning she had to be presentable as well. Maybe she could tolerate the lieutenant commander's company for one night. If what she knew about him was any indication about his thoughts on a personal life...he didn't have one. So she didn't have to worry about an interaction going beyond the Navy ball.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aoshi glanced at his compass watch.  
  
Ten p.m. Keoni Palaka, owner of Sunshine Scuba/Snorkeling, could be back any minute. Aoshi had stowed away on the boat in the early hours just before it had gone off the coast of Waikiki for its usual tour. Several hours ago, the boat had docked on Kauai, just a mile and a half walk from the pineapple plantation Palaka's uncle owned. Aoshi had found enough marijuana on the boat as evidence. It was packed tightly, less to transport, but it was a year's supply worth if sold on the streets of Honolulu. Question was...where did it go after it reached Kauai?  
  
Now to see if the stash was being hidden on the plantation. The owner would probably be coming back to move the stash off the boat.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he spotted headlights. A truck made its way down to the dock, and sure enough, the lanky form of Keoni Palaka came into view. From his position, Aoshi pressed himself against a wall on the deck of the small boat. Keoni would be going the opposite way towards one of the storerooms that was off limits for tourists. Aoshi had already been in there while Keoni spent dinner with his uncle.   
  
He had radioed Lt. Williams to let her know what he had found. He'd radio her again to let her know when he got onto the plantation.   
  
As soon as Keoni disappeared onto the boat, Aoshi quickly got off the boat to hide in some tropical shrubbery near the parked truck. Judging by the amount in the storeroom, Keoni would be making two trips.   
  
It didn't take long for Keoni to come back, his arms wrapped around a few packages. Aoshi took several pictures using his nighttime camera. Keoni shoved the packages into the passenger side of the truck before heading back to the boat. Aoshi then jumped in the back cab of the truck, hiding under a large blue tarp that was stowed in the back.  
  
Within several minutes, the truck was pulling away from the dock. Aoshi used the stars above as a compass, and deduced that they were heading northeast.   
  
The trip was short. Keoni cut the engine and Aoshi heard a door open and slam before the sound of footsteps walking away.   
  
Aoshi quickly and quietly jumped off the back and hid behind several palm trees. The area was lined with several pineapple patches. A large shed stood twenty feet away from the truck. It took a while, but Keoni emerged from the shed to make one last trip to the truck. Aoshi used his camera again.   
  
He dug into his bag to pull out a pair of binoculars, seeing a small house in the distance over the flat stretch of land. Glancing at his compass watch again, he surmised that the shed was about two miles west of the house.   
  
The sound of the truck engine entered the night and Aoshi kept low as the truck pulled away.   
  
When it was gone from view, he reached into his bag to pull out a safety/survival stick, pulled it out of its casing, and cracked it, causing the tube to glow neon green. Aoshi unwound the string wrapping the stick's base and hung the stick around his neck. He quickly picked the lock of the shed and entered. The shed mostly stored old farming equipment. He removed the stick from his neck and used it as a flashlight, surveying the area. It looked as if the shed was used a lot, the equipment looked heavily used yet free from rust...so the packages wouldn't be stored out in the open.   
  
His sharp eyes looked carefully at every wall, every part of the floor...for some indication of where the packages were kept. Crouching, his eyes looked closely at the floor as he passed the light source over it. Frowning, he rapped his knuckles on the wooden slats beneath him. Nothing. He tried again...on a space a foot away. Nothing. Two feet away.  
  
Echo. Aoshi used a lever in his bag to pull the wooden slat out. It was connected by a series of rope to other slats so it could neatly be shoved aside to reveal a secret storage area beneath the shed.   
  
Target acquired.  
  
Aoshi pulled the small radio strapped to his hip. "Tiger, this is Iceman." He hated that codename. One of his team members for this mission came up with it because Top Gun had been his favorite movie. Then the crew decided that the call sign for one of the characters in Top Gun fit their commanding officer. Aoshi should take it as a compliment, after all, Iceman in Top Gun was cool and collected in dangerous situations...he rarely made mistakes. Very much like himself.   
  
Lt. Williams voice echoed back. "Iceman, what's up?"  
  
"Meet me at ten after."  
  
It had been their code to meet at eleven p.m. on the western side of Kauai, the rendezvous point. The walk would take him about half a day.  
  
"Sure thing," she responded.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Translate the following..." Misao read aloud. "Man, this sucks..."   
  
"How can it suck? It's easy for you!" Stella wailed.  
  
"Whoever made it law for all students to take Japanese as a graduation requirement needs to get socked," Danielle complained.   
  
Misao grinned as she pencilled in her answers. That was the advantage to living on an island with so many Japanese inhabitants. Like Southern California high school students were required to study Spanish, Hawaiian students were required to study Japanese. Not that it was hard for her. She was of Japanese descent, like Aoshi, so they had been learning to read, write, and speak Japanese since childhood.   
  
"It sucks because since I know it so well, the teacher gives me more work!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Danielle reached for a chocolate chip cookie on the counter where the three girls were doing their homework. "Oh yeah, thanks for inviting us over, Misao..."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Where's Aoshi?" Stella asked.  
  
"He's working," Misao answered.  
  
"Oh." Danielle put her pencil to her lips thoughtfully. "I know you said he works for the Navy, but what does he do?"  
  
Misao hesitated. "Well..."  
  
"You have to kill us if you tell us, right?"  
  
Misao laughed. "Not exactly. He basically makes sure that Navy personnel aren't doing anything illegal. Or that nothing illegal is being done on Navy property." Boy, was that ever a cliff noted version of what Aoshi did...  
  
"So...he's like internal affairs or something?" Stella asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "Yup."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.   
  
"That's weird, who the heck could that be?" Misao murmured. She picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
"Hi, it's Dr. Takani."  
  
"Hi," Misao responded automatically. Was something wrong? She had her last physical done a couple months ago, so why...? Aoshi, maybe? No! Dr. Takani was a general practitioner...she dealt with mostly healthy patients, not those in critical or serious condition. But Dr. Takani had interned under most of the physicians at Pearl Harbor Medical Center...and she was her primary physician. If something happened to Aoshi, maybe they thought it'd be best to hear from her. "Is...Is anything wrong?" she asked, trying to ignore the tremor in her voice.  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if I could speak with Commander Shinomori," Megumi responded.  
  
Whew. So that meant he was okay. Misao frowned at Megumi's formal reference to him. "Um...he's at work."  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"I...I can't say," Misao responded.  
  
"Oh." Megumi was quiet for a moment. "That's understandable. I'll just call back when-"  
  
"Did you want to leave a message?"  
  
"Well..." the female doctor sighed. "I...Oh, this is so silly...But...when...when he gets back from work...could you tell him to call me back?"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Misao reached for a dry erase marker to write on the white board posted on the fridge. She then said goodbye and hung up once she had the number written.  
  
"Who was that?" Stella asked.  
  
"My doctor," Misao responded. "It's weird...she wanted to talk to Aoshi..."  
  
"Why not?" Danielle replied cheekily. "I would. But I'm too young."  
  
Shaking her head, Misao added, "But she hates him. Aoshi asked her to the Navy ball not too long ago, she turned him down flat."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe she secretly likes him," Stella added.  
  
"I don't think so," Misao hedged.  
  
"Does he like her?"  
  
"I don't know," Misao shrugged. "Even if he did, Aoshi doesn't get into relationships. They don't last very long. No woman can stand what he does..."  
  
"They're idiots," Danielle retorted, grinning at Stella's laugh.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Good to see you're on time, Lieutenant," Aoshi spoke over the sound of the small helicopter's whirring blades.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be late at all, sir," Lt. Williams responded, as she and the pilot saluted the senior officer.  
  
Aoshi placed his headset on as the chopper moved away from the island. "How were things while I was gone?"  
  
"Very quiet," Lt. Williams answered honestly. "When we get back to base, there are a couple things I need to show you...regarding the pineapple plantation..."  
  
"Good," he replied. This had turned out to be a good week.   
  
Hearing that Misao passed her quiz would make it even better. His lips turned up in a brief smile. Considering she had a tendency to leave her books, planner and homework out before she went to bed every night...he knew exactly what was happening when it came to her academics.   
  
  
"There have been several reports of another boat docking on Kauai..." Lt. Williams handed him a file folder once they got back to Pearl Harbor. "We have reason to believe that he is transporting the goods you found..."  
  
Aoshi examined the photograph of a man in his early thirties. It was dark at headquarters, but he and Lt. Williams had no problem getting inside the building. His office was the only one brightly lit. The hallways and cubicles were all dim to conserve energy.  
  
"Our sources say that he's a longtime friend of Palaka's uncle...he visits once every two weeks just to say hi..."  
  
He skimmed the profile of their target before casting a speculative glance at his junior officer. "How do you feel about field work, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" she blinked.  
  
"Field work," he repeated.  
  
"Oh...Whatever helps the mission, sir," she responded.  
  
"According to this, Eddie Mamo has a habit of being in the company of a different woman every other day...Put you in a dress or a swimsuit, and I think you could attract his attention quite nicely," Aoshi commented smoothly.   
  
Her eyes rounded with shock. "But..." she stammered. "Of all the-"  
  
Aoshi held up his hand to silence her. "Don't misunderstand me, Lieutenant...I think you would be able to find out what's going on with Mamo faster than I could."   
  
"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, sir," she emphasized the last word, whirling around, crossing her arms over her chest. "But...pretending to be interested in him...just to get on his boat?"  
  
"You said 'Whatever helps the mission'," he pointed out.   
  
She felt her cheeks flush. Good thing her commanding officer couldn't see her expression. "True...but...I refuse to be a bimbo just to find out what's going on..."  
  
"I never said you had to act like that," he said coolly.  
  
She sighed while he waited for her answer.  
  
"Theresa," he spoke quietly. "This is the first time I'm asking someone to do the job, because I can't. Don't make me ask again."  
  
She blew out a breath. When he addressed her as his equal, how could she argue?   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, hope that gave you a lil insight on Megumi's relationship with her father. No Aoshi/Misao interaction, though, sorry. I just love those guardian/daughter squabbles...  
  
Next chapter: Aoshi returns home, Megumi asks him to the ball, luau at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, and preparations for Lt. Williams' mission... 


	4. Chapter4

A/N: Yay! The Kenshin-gumi, and people they know are featured here...  
  
My apologies for any OOC-ness, I am doing my best to portray our favorite characters in the 21st century.  
  
Daiji, you actually want me to write something that sucks? How about I write Aoshi 'Aa'-ing for the next chapter and that's ALL the chapter's about? ^_^   
  
Quinn, can you PLEASE quit the Aoshi 'Shut up, shut your mouth!' reviews? That is the LAST time I watch that episode with you in English...^_^ As for the Japanese language graduation requirement, one of my friends told me that...apparently one of her friends lived in Hawaii for a time.  
  
And I've decided what to do! *cheers* From the beginning, I did want this to be a story about the importance of family, and it will focus primarily on family. Aoshi/Misao, Megumi/her family. Not to say that Aoshi & Megumi will stop interacting...There will be something (somethings?) later on, and it will be in true 21st-century Megumi fashion...  
  
Terms:  
Blue Angels = Navy's flight demonstration team who perform around the world to promote the Navy. The Blue Angels currently fly the F/A-18 Hornet jet in their demos.  
  
luau = Hawaiian feast (but I think you guys knew that)  
  
lei = necklace made of huge fresh flowers (that too..., but just in case...)  
  
pareo = like a sarong  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" Misao shouted from her doorway as Stella and Danielle drove off.   
  
Fridays. She loved them. No school the next day. Time to relax.   
  
Aoshi was home. The Legend was parked in the driveway, as if he had just gotten back. In the old days, she used to shout her presence and he'd greet her, but lately...She didn't even bother.  
  
Which was why she nearly jumped when she saw him in the kitchen while she tried to get a snack.   
  
"Aoshi...you're home..."  
  
"I said I would return on Friday," he responded calmly. "Did you not receive my note?"  
  
"I got it." Misao tossed her bag on the counter. At Aoshi's warning glance, she shoved it onto the stool. His features relaxed. Misao blinked when she realized what Aoshi was doing.   
  
Her guardian had always been interested in origami. When she was little, he used to make paper cranes and other animals for her. Misao stepped closer to his position by the counter, to see rich blue shapes neatly arranged in a diamond formation.  
  
"Is that the Blue Angels?" she asked, pointing at the shapes.  
  
"You remember them," Aoshi responded.  
  
"Last time I saw them I was eleven. Of course I remember them," Misao giggled. "Jiya thought one of the pilots was cute..."  
  
"So did you, if I remember correctly," Aoshi said. The way he said it, in that monotonous voice of his, he could have been talking about cloud formations.  
  
Misao laughed. "I was stupid then." Ever since she was a little girl, Jiya, her grandfather, and Aoshi had taken her to an air show every time one was in town. She cleared her throat, remembering where she was. She was supposed to be mad at him. Hell, she was always mad at him. But times like these...when she remembered the man he was several years ago...before he got absorbed in work..."Oh yeah...Dr. Takani called while you were gone. She left a number for you to call her back." Misao pointed to the white board on the fridge.  
  
Aoshi raised a brow. "The same Dr. Takani who locked herself out of her Lexus?"  
  
Misao nodded. "That's her." They were actually having a conversation. Aoshi actually spent the last three minutes talking about something other than school. Was he feeling sick or something?  
  
"I see." Aoshi began folding paper again.  
  
Silence. Curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Are you still going to ask her to the Navy ball?" Misao asked.  
  
"You heard her answer," Aoshi responded, adding several creases along the paper.   
  
"Why did you ask her, anyway?"  
  
Aoshi paused in his folding. "I don't like being set up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Set up," he repeated. "Every time I go, my superiors somehow bring their single female relatives."  
  
Weird. "So...you ask someone who hates your guts to go with you so your superiors think you're unavailable?" she asked.  
  
Aoshi lifted his gaze to study her briefly before continuing his folding. "Her father is one of the guest speakers at the ball."  
  
"Okay." She frowned. "I still don't get it...How does this...?"  
  
"Promotions are about appearances, Misao," he said flatly, as if he disliked the concept.   
  
She never knew that. Misao watched as Aoshi placed his latest folding behind the others. Then she took that and placed it elsewhere on the counter, far away from the diamond formation.  
  
At Aoshi's slight tilt of the head, she quickly explained, "There are only four in the diamond formation. Blue Angel number five and six do their own thing while the first four stick together." Then she arranged the diamond formation. "And they look too far apart in scale formation...they're supposed to have eighteen inches between each wingtip...so in this scale, they'd look like..." she made a couple adjustments, "...that."  
  
He arched a brow. "If anyone ever doubted your Navy brat background, they wouldn't now..."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a joke?"  
  
"No. Merely an observation..." Aoshi began to gather all the paper in a neat pile. "How was your quiz?"  
  
"What quiz?" Here it comes, Misao thought.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly. "Yesterday's quiz."  
  
"How'd you know I had one?" Misao pressed.  
  
"You left your planner out."  
  
"And you looked through it, right? Thinking that you could?" she challenged.  
  
"It was open," he said coolly. "Anyone could read its contents."  
  
"Um...no...a person has to actually concentrate to read, a person just doesn't see the notes if it's open," Misao countered. "You're always looking through my stuff! Why don't you just attach a microphone to me while you're at it so you know EXACTLY what's happening at school?!"   
  
"Watch your tone, young lady," he said sternly.   
  
"Watch my tone?" she echoed. "What about yours? Oh wait...you couldn't have one if you tried!"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" he demanded quietly.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Misao lashed out. He went through her planner, she knew it! "I can't believe you...going through my stuff, telling me what to do...you aren't even here half the time! Who the hell gives you the right to-!"  
  
"That's enough," Aoshi cut in.  
  
"I can't believe-"  
  
"I said that's enough," Aoshi interrupted. His blue-gray eyes flickered with some emotion. Anger, exasperation...   
  
Ooh, she wanted to hit him. She wasn't sure where, just as long as it hurt. Instead she yanked her bag off the stool and stormed to her room. She viciously tossed her bag on the floor, grabbed a pillow from her bed and began to beat the other pillows with it.   
  
That arrogant, cold-hearted...Grrrrrrrr...He made her SO mad! Somehow she just KNEW he was going through her things all along but to hear him finally say he was...Grrrrr...She wacked again.   
  
  
**  
  
  
"Aloha!" a petite Japanese woman wearing a sleeveless muumuu called out with a smile. She handed the husband and wife fresh flower leis. "Tradition in Hawaii is to kiss after you place the lei around the neck."  
  
The couple happily obliged.  
  
"Sit anywhere you like," the woman gracefully gestured to the long tables set in front of the stage at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.  
  
"Auntie Kyoko, you are enjoying this too much," Megumi spoke up as she greeted her aunt with a brief kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Someone has to greet the guests," Kyoko Kuniyoshi responded. "So how is my favorite niece today?"  
  
"I'm your only niece," Megumi laughed.  
  
"All the more why you're my favorite," Kyoko teased. "Is that bull of man also known as your father giving you a hard time?"  
  
"He means well," Megumi replied.  
  
"There's a reason why Eizan and Yuji are on the mainland, not here," Kyoko said pointedly. "Speaking of which, how are those crazy nephews of mine?"  
  
"Busy," Megumi responded. "But Yuji told me over the phone that he started seeing someone-"  
  
"He finally emerged from that lab of his?" Kyoko asked in disbelief. "Aloha!" she greeted another visitor.   
  
"And Eizan has been seeing the same woman for a year now..."  
  
"Someone finally tamed him," Kyoko giggled. "So when are you going to follow your brothers' example and start dating? Yuki and I started a betting pool to see which three of you gets married first. Don't let me down, sweetheart."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. How just like her aunts. "I hope you bet a little, Auntie. You'll see nothing on this side of the country."  
  
Kyoko pouted. "Honestly, I did like your ship mechanic several years ago. A little crude, but he had the sexiest voice."  
  
Megumi's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that!"  
  
Kyoko laughed, her voice like tinkling bells. "Well, he did. A man like that could seduce with his voice alone..."  
  
Megumi bit her lip to keep from laughing. "We had our moments..."  
  
"Hi, Dr. Megumi!" Kaoru called out, walking beside her husband, with two teenagers trailing behind her.   
  
They were all dressed in comfortable shirts, shorts, and sandals.  
  
"Aloha!" Megumi and Kyoko called out simultaneously.   
  
"It's nice to see you again," Kenshin Himura greeted, tilting his head in respect.   
  
"You remember Yahiko and his friend Tsubame?" Kaoru gestured to the teenagers behind them.   
  
"Of course," Megumi responded warmly, giving Kaoru's student a fresh flower lei while her aunt chatted with the Himuras. "Now, Yahiko, you know the tradition..."  
  
The young man's face immediately went beet red. So did his pretty young friend's.   
  
"Oh...that...that's okay," Tsubame stammered.  
  
"But you have to," Megumi teased. "Why go to a luau if you don't follow the Hawaiian way?"  
  
Yahiko carefully placed the lei around Tsubame's neck and quickly kissed her cheek. If it was possible to blush anymore, the teenagers did. Then Tsubame's turn. More blushing.  
  
Megumi laughed softly as the four went off to find seats.  
  
"That boy's going to have to fess up," Kyoko said absent-mindedly.  
  
"He's just shy," Megumi responded. She glanced down the path, her eyes widening just a fraction. The casual observer wouldn't have noticed, but very little got past her darling aunt. "I'm going to check with the bartender...maybe start serving drinks..."  
  
Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but the action died as her niece walked away, the dark blue pareo she wore billowing around her knees. Kyoko frowned.  
  
"Hi. Is this the luau?" a teenage girl's voice spoke up.  
  
Kyoko turned to see a teenager with short black hair dressed in a white tank top and blue board shorts. She was pretty and trendy, judging by the toe rings and platform sandals at her feet. At her side was a tall man dressed in a pale gray collared shirt and blue jeans. Not too rugged to give him the outdoorsman look, and not too soft to appear feminine. Handsome features chiseled from perfection. A sly smile curved the side of her mouth. Was he the reason her niece decided to run off?  
  
"Aloha," Kyoko greeted warmly, handing them each a flower lei.  
  
"Wow, cool!" the teenager exclaimed. "I usually get fake ones at luaus..."  
  
  
"Hi, Kaoru! Himura!" Misao waved before making a beeline towards them.   
  
Aoshi quietly followed his ward, who had taken a seat across from the Himuras. She still wasn't speaking to him. It had only been a day. She'd get over her temper soon enough.  
  
"It's good to see you, Misao, Aoshi," Himura greeted.   
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
While Misao chatted away with Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame, Aoshi took the seat next to her.   
  
"What brings you to the luau?" Himura asked.  
  
"I have some time off," Aoshi responded simply.  
  
When Aoshi had first come to Pearl Harbor, he had been working on a case with Himura as his contact. Back then, he had his four men with him...Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hannya. Over the years, the two men had been acquaintances, occasionally running into each other on base, in Honolulu, or Waikiki.   
  
Aoshi leaned back in his seat, surveying the area. A stage was set up at the front for dancers, with seven long tables lined perpendicular to it, a food table with metal containers was set to one side, and a refreshment stand was perched beside it. The bartender there was currently giving a husband and wife some mixed icy drink. Several tropical trees and shrubs surrounded the area, giving the area a secluded feel, even though the thirty story Royal Hawaiian Hotel loomed in the background.   
  
"It's good to take some time off," Himura spoke up, smiling.   
  
"I don't have a choice," Aoshi responded.   
  
"Oh." Himura grinned sheepishly. Then, as if to make small talk, said, "I've been taking ukelele lessons."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes." Himura nodded enthusiastically. "It's really fun. I'm terrible with music...but it's really fun."  
  
Aoshi remained silent. He wasn't as adventurous when it came to hobbies. Ukelele brought images of old Hawaiian men with loud shirts. Or Elvis Presley.   
  
"Aloha, everyone, and welcome to the Royal Hawaiian Luau," a voice announced.  
  
Their attention was drawn to the Pacific Island woman on stage with a microphone in her hand. "Before dinner, we'll be showing you what kind of preparations are done to make this luau. If you all will follow Nele..." She gestured to a young woman in the back. "She will give you a tour of our little beach...show you where the pig is baking...how to make flower leis...and how to crack a coconut."   
  
Aoshi merely sat as everyone got up to attend the various demonstrations. The area was now empty, except for the bartender and himself.   
  
"Not interested in the demonstrations?" a voice queried behind him.  
  
He turned his head slightly to see Megumi standing several feet away. She moved forward, gracefully sinking into one chair away from him, placing a cup of fruit punch in front of him.  
  
"Here. It's David's specialty," she gestured towards the bartender.  
  
"I don't drink alcohol," Aoshi informed her.  
  
"It's non-alcoholic," she responded.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I called several days ago...but you were at work," Megumi began.  
  
"I heard," he replied before taking a sip.  
  
"Listen..." She sighed. "I'll just get right to point...I know I said that I don't Navy men...even for one night...but...I need you to escort me to the Navy ball."  
  
A wry smile crossed his lips for a brief second. "Last I recall, you didn't."  
  
"Things change," Megumi replied automatically. "Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
He let her trail off before saying, "Why?"  
  
Megumi frowned slightly. "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you need me to go with you?"  
  
She looked away. "Because everyone I thought of so far can't handle it. And my father is planning to set me up with some officers that I don't really want to meet."  
  
"Am I correct in assuming that every person you've thought of so far will be intimidated by your father?"  
  
She nodded. "Except you, of course. So, will you?"  
  
"Tell me about your father."  
  
She pushed a strand of black hair aside. "What do you want to know?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Why he's selecting escorts for you."  
  
"Well...like I said, if I show up with someone...anyone...they won't be good enough. My father, being in his position, knows almost every single officer on base. The person could have graduated with a B- average in high school, and he'd complain about it. However..." Megumi paused. "You graduated highest honor in high school, top of your class at the Naval Academy, and two highly respected officers continually served as your mentors prior to your Navy service. You are well versed in Navy and international law, as well as a great contribution to Naval Investigative Services...and you could probably find more information on my father than he'd want you to. Do I need to go on, Commander?"  
  
"I see you learned about my background..."   
  
"Only because I wanted to know more about the man who thought I was a drug dealer," she retorted.   
  
Point taken. He nodded before drinking again. "All right."  
  
"All right what?"  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Relief crossed over her features. "We'll have to meet up before the ball...have dinner..."  
  
"You never said anything about meeting before the ball," Aoshi cut in.  
  
She studied him shrewdly before saying, "Why did you ask me the first time?"  
  
"For appearance's sake."  
  
"What?" she blinked. Then realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh...I see...a lieutenant commander in his early thirties...still single...no doubt your colleagues have plenty of female relatives...And what better thing to do than show up with the daughter of Pearl Harbor's medical facilities commanding officer..."  
  
"Something like that..."   
  
"All the more reason we should have dinner together before...we'll need to come up with some strategy on how we're going to tolerate those four hours," Megumi responded. "Besides, I've never known anyone to turn down a free meal..."  
  
She was paying for this one? When he thought about it, it seemed logical...they didn't really know each other and if they were going to go through with the business arrangement, snarling at each other at the Navy ball was the last thing they needed.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hi, Dr. Takani!"  
  
Megumi looked up and gave the teenage girl a smile. "Hi, Misao. How are you?"  
  
The teenager had a plate full of tropical fruit. "Okay..." Aoshi didn't miss the curious glance she had back and forth between he and the female doctor.   
  
"Why don't I introduce you to the performers..." Megumi rose to her feet.  
  
"You know them?" Misao asked, setting her plate at the table, apparently forgetting about the tension between he and Megumi.  
  
"My other aunt runs a halau not too far away...I used to take lessons, so most of the performers were in the class with me. They tend to do this in their spare time..."  
  
"You know how to hula?" Misao blinked. "That's a cool-looking dance."  
  
"Just some basics. Were you interested in learning?" Megumi asked, laughing. "I could tell my aunt to give you a discount on lessons..."  
  
Misao glanced at Aoshi.  
  
He replied, "No."  
  
His ward's blue eyes narrowed slightly. If Megumi noticed that between them, she said nothing.  
  
"I think it's REALLY important to learn about other cultures," Misao raved, as if to goad him on.  
  
To which he responded, "I'll think about it..."  
  
Misao set her jaw and pasted a smile on her face. "Well, I'd love to meet the dancers..."  
  
  
**  
  
  
It was quiet on Sunday. After the luau last night, Aoshi had dropped Misao off at Stella's since the three girls were having a sleepover. Misao wasn't going to arrive until later that afternoon, so that left the house all to himself.  
  
Not that he minded. Today, Lt. Williams would be preparing for her mission tomorrow. They were to meet early on base tomorrow to cover any last minute instructions.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.   
  
Aoshi easily walked towards the phone, picking up the handset. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh! I SO cannot handle this! She is giving me THE MOST difficult time! I've NEVER encountered such a troublesome thing in my life!" a male voice practically shouted into the phone.   
  
"Who is this?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Some scuffling sounds, curses, squeals, thuds, echoed before...  
  
"Sir?"  
  
His eyes rounded. "Williams?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm with the cosmetologist...he...he claims that there's no hope for me..."  
  
Aoshi sighed. His junior officer's first step in the new mission was to get a new appearance so she'd attract their target.   
  
"I'll be right there..."   
  
  
**  
  
  
Aoshi surveyed the salon in downtown Waikiki. The salon was lined with several chairs, all with women sitting in them getting their hair fixed or makeup done. Four women above the age of forty, a seventeen-year-old and her best friend...And...His junior officer. Who was engaged in a shouting match with a man he could only assume was the cosmetologist. He had never met the man, but he did speak to him on the phone on Friday. Aoshi gathered a breath for patience before making his way towards them. While most men would shudder at the idea of being in a salon, it made no difference to him. A job was a job.  
  
He positioned himself directly in front of her chair. Her back was to him, but he was in the cosmetologist's line of sight. The cosmetologist was probably in his late twenties, wearing a fitted white T-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"They're fine, thank you, I don't need some Ricky Martin wanna-be looking amoeba telling me what I should and shouldn't get rid of!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi arched a brow.   
  
"You need seriously help, honey, and I know that-" He stopped short when he caught sight of Aoshi.   
  
Williams caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped out loud. She spun the seat around to stand, nearly stumbling to her feet.  
  
"Sir! I didn't know you were here!" She grabbed the chair's arm for balance, only to lurch sideways. If the cosmetologist hadn't caught her arm, she would have fallen onto the hardwood floor.  
  
"Sit down, Lieutenant," Aoshi ordered calmly.  
  
"Yes, sir," she murmured, carefully settling back into her chair.  
  
"Thank God you're here!" the cosmetologist exclaimed. "You shut her up!" He glided forward, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you in person. Miguel."  
  
Aoshi shook his outstretched hand. "Lt. Commander Shinomori."  
  
"That's much too long," Miguel joked. "Don't you have a first name...or a nickname?"  
  
"Then Commander is fine," Aoshi responded.  
  
Williams snickered, stopping once Miguel glared at her. She glared right back. At her commanding officer's clearly waiting for an explanation facial expression and body language, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Anyway...we seem to be having a problem, sir, with my appearance."  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" Miguel scoffed. "This woman has the worst hair I've ever seen. It's such a beautiful brown...but it's limp...no shine...but SO many split ends! Who...Who...Who treats their hair this way?"   
  
"But-"  
  
"And she doesn't know how to put on makeup," Miguel added. "Of all the-"  
  
"I thought I made it clear during our phone conversation that you were supposed to make her look presentable," Aoshi responded.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am trying to do research under the guise of a normal, attractive woman, not some beauty pageant contestant!" Williams argued.   
  
"You have no estrogen in your body. I am more feminine than you!" Miguel exclaimed.   
  
Her jaw dropped. "Why you-!" She jumped out of her chair, which caused the cosmetologist to squeal and run behind Aoshi for cover. She was practically mashing her teeth together.   
  
"That's enough," Aoshi ordered. He focused his gaze on her. "Sit down."  
  
"Yes, sir..." She obediently settled in her previous spot.  
  
"And you get back to work," he told Miguel.  
  
"But..." Miguel stammered.  
  
"Williams, do what he says for now, deal with it later."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"But fixing her up is impossible! I have to do hair, makeup, AND clothes!" Miguel argued. "She's beyond help!"  
  
"What would motivate you to work?" Aoshi asked, exasperation tinging his voice.  
  
"Well..." Miguel started. "There is a Janet Jackson concert coming up soon...Front row tickets and backstage passes are a HUGE motivator..."  
  
"Done," Aoshi agreed.  
  
"Sir!" she gasped.  
  
Aoshi turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven hundred, Lieutenant..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so that's not MUCH in regards to Williams' mission. Next chapter will focus primarily on her and Aoshi trying to get their job done. Hope the salon scene was a bit of comic relief for you...and the cosmetologist is actually named after a former co-worker of mine. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter5

A/N: Okay, the mission begins! It's not gonna be too long, though...hopefully just enough to give you an idea of what's going on, as well as add comic relief.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Aoshi watched as two of his men just finished setting up surveillance equipment in the hotel room. Lieutenant Junior Grade Alan Hiapo turned several dials. Ensign Ryan Taylor inspected the microphones and headsets. Lt. Williams was getting ready in her room. When they had met at the base early that morning to cover their plan for the next several days, they had to haul the equipment into a white unmarked van before checking into the Ala Moana Hotel, just two blocks from the Waikiki Yacht Club, where Eddie Mamo worked as a sailing instructor.  
  
"Everything set, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign."  
  
Someone rapped on the door. LTJG Hiapo peeked through the viewing hole before letting Lt. Williams in. She was dressed in a pink aloha print dress with white flowers on it and white strappy sandals. Her mink brown hair contained several highlights and her features were lightly enhanced by cosmetics.   
  
Once she stepped inside, she stood at attention, focusing her eyes on Aoshi. "Good afternoon, sir."  
  
He nodded in greeting, but like his team members, had a difficult time looking away. She looked so different. HE almost didn't recognize her. Apparently, she noticed three pairs of eyes staring.   
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Excuse me for saying so, but wow," Ensign Taylor spoke up. "You look awesome, ma'am."  
  
She pursed her lips. "I guess..."  
  
They heard the sound of a key card being inserted into a door. LTJG Luke Austin, the last team member, walked in with two paper bags.  
  
"Theresa, you look hot!" LTJG Austin spoke up. "As soon as he lays eyes on you, I'll bet he'll wanna-"  
  
"Red light, Lieutenant," Williams interrupted, casting a worried glance in the commanding officer's direction.   
  
Austin nodded. "Sorry."  
  
While it seemed as if Aoshi had great pride in formality and chain of command, he actually didn't mind the camaraderie between his team members. Williams and Austin, for example. He understood that she had been the senior cadet who had served as his mentor at the Naval Academy.  
  
His team members seemed a bit intimidated with him at first. But the men eventually relaxed. Williams had yet to. He guessed that as the only female, she had to prove herself just as competent, if not better, than the next person. Navy tradition demanded that regardless if a sailor was in or out of uniform, if they were in a working environment, he or she HAD to address the senior officer with some type of respectful greeting. Whether it be a salute or standing at attention, it depended on the situation. He was a fair man, as long as his officers followed his orders and conducted themselves professionally, he wasn't going to write them up for little slips like that. He had seen several higher ranking officers than himself merely write up a junior officer they didn't even know for not saluting him while walking in the commissary. For all he knew, the junior officer couldn't have seen the higher ranking officer come his way. Navy protocol could be ridiculous at times.  
  
"Okay, I got the food," Austin announced, setting the bag on a table.  
  
"I'm starving!" Williams exclaimed in a relieved tone of voice.   
  
Austin reached into one bag, pulling a white carton with red markings on it, and an unmarked carton from the other bag. He held it out to Aoshi while Williams gathered all the napkins and chopsticks and passed them out to everyone. Hiapo passed out bottled water from the minifridge to everyone.  
  
"Spicy stuffed eggplant for the commander..." He reached into more bags. "Lemon chicken for Theresa...Shrimp chow mein for me...Orange chicken for Alan...and Shrimp fried rice for Ryan..."   
  
The four junior officers gathered around the table and began to eat while Aoshi stayed at another desk, going over his notes. The four ate as if they hadn't eaten for days, laughing and joking about their college days.  
  
Once they all finished and all the food was cleaned up, it was back to work.   
  
Aoshi reached into a small black bag for several items.   
  
"Lt. Williams, I have some things here you might need..."   
  
She moved forward while the other three settled at the monitors and speakers.   
  
Aoshi held out a small black box that fit in the palm of her hand. It was the power device for her cordless earpiece. She placed that in her small purse. She tucked the earpiece in her ear. He then handed her the card key of their surveillance room. Aoshi then held up a silver necklace with several cubic zirconia clustered together to form the shape of a flower.   
  
"Microphone and wide angle camera lens," he said simply.   
  
She accepted it and went to the wall mirror, attempting to put it on.  
  
"Any last questions?" Aoshi directed his comment to everyone.  
  
"No, sir," they said.   
  
"Lt. Williams, as I said earlier, you will always have one person not too far away serving as backup every time you go out there," Aoshi reminded. "LTJG Austin will be your backup for today while we stay here and monitor what's going on."  
  
"May I request the commander's assistance with this camera?" she spoke up, fumbling with the clasp on her necklace. "I can't seem to see the hook in the mirror..."  
  
Aoshi moved over towards her to attach the necklace, his fingers hovering several inches below her chin. Then he dropped the clasp and she adjusted the necklace so the camera faced what was in front of her.  
  
"Okay." She took a deep breath.   
  
"Good luck, Theresa," Austin said as she headed out the door. He was in the process of putting his equipment on.   
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
Theresa tried not to curse as she crossed the sand in her very uncomfortable shoes. Uncomfortable because she never wore anything higher than her fourth of an inch sensible flats. She was, after all, being monitored and the last thing she needed was to show her team that she was not enjoying what was going on. Her mission had barely started.   
  
As she made her way towards the docks, she grit her teeth, swearing that she'd kill Miguel for buying the stilts she was wearing. Okay, so they were only two inches high. They still felt like stilts. What kind of woman walked in these things?  
  
"Everything all right?" a deep voice echoed in her ear.  
  
Good thing there was no camera on her. She scowled. "Yes, sir," she responded automatically.  
  
"Your movements indicate otherwise," he stated.  
  
"Movements, sir?"  
  
"The way the camera's moving, it looks like you're jerking around, Theresa," Luke replied. "Like you don't know what you're doing. Mamo's going to see that a mile away..."  
  
"Why don't you try walking in these things?" she muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
She flushed. "Sorry, sir...I meant Austin, not you." Okay, this was getting confusing. How the heck could she pull this off?  
  
Once she got on the dock, she braced herself against a railing and attempted to remove her sandal.  
  
"Need some help?" a voice piped up.  
  
Back off, buster, she thought. But her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder to see her target dressed in a loud aloha shirt and baby blue shorts. Yuck. How disgusting. That was her first thought. Eddie Mamo left his shirt open, exposing a brown chest covered with dark hair. And some shark tooth necklace hung from his neck. And this man attracted women like bees to honey? What kind of drugs were these women on?   
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks," she responded.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm great when it comes to helping ladies..."  
  
"That's nice," she said as pleasantly as she could. Then she tried not to throw up at the perverted look he shot her legs and behind.  
  
"I'm Eddie Mamo."  
  
"Turn around, Lieutenant," her commanding officer said quietly into her ear.  
  
"Oh..." She hopped on her foot and moved so that the camera could get a view of him.  
  
"This is the player all the women fall for?" Luke scoffed.  
  
"Sean Connery looks better than this guy, and he's ancient," Ryan spoke up.   
  
"It's got to be the boat," Alan reasoned. "Girls like that kind of thing..."  
  
"The Rolex on his left wrist and diamond ring on his right hand indicating his wealth doesn't hurt," the commander added.   
  
If she had been there, she'd swear Alan and Ryan jaws dropped. Their commanding officer was being funny? Weird...  
  
"That's just nasty," Luke said, his disgust carrying over the radio. "What kind of-?"  
  
"Quiet," the senior officer ordered once Eddie started talking.   
  
"-ame?"   
  
Theresa cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, what did you say?" She tried to remove her sandal just so she could shake the sand out of it.  
  
He laughed. "I said, 'What's your name?'"  
  
Oh, that's REAL original, she thought. "I'm Tess."  
  
"Does Tess have a last name?" he joked.  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Is Tess going to tell me her last name?" he prodded.  
  
"He sucks," Luke interjected. "He needs some lessons on how to hit on women..."  
  
"And a couple visits to the gym," Ryan added.   
  
"A couple?" Luke echoed.  
  
"Okay, a lot."  
  
"Tess will give you her last name when she wants to," Theresa said in her best flirtatious vampy girl voice. Like she'd know how to flirt. She never flirted in her life.   
  
Eddie laughed. "All right, Tess. Are you from around here?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Luke exclaimed. "Do civilians really pick up women this way?"  
  
"No, just potential punk criminals," Ryan piped up.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
She was feeling light-headed. She had never done an undercover job using her gender to get close to a target. Her attitude, her determination, her brains, but never her gender. And to make things worse, her team was making wisecracks. She could barely concentrate.  
  
"Hey, are you all right? You look pale..." Eddie spoke up.   
  
Theresa took a couple breaths. "I...I think I'm okay. I...I just need a place to sit..."  
  
"Damsel in distress routine..." Luke murmured. "Not bad..."  
  
"Sure, here...let me help you..." Eddie came forward, guiding her to walk along with him.   
  
"Okay, I'm moving in," Luke spoke up, indicating that he was following them.  
  
She walked beside Eddie slowly, trying her hardest not to flinch away. It took them a few minutes, but he guided her to the yacht club and into his office, where he gently pushed her onto the leather couch.   
  
"Anything you need?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Water would be nice," she said quietly.  
  
He grinned. "Coming right up..."  
  
He exited the office. As soon as he did, Theresa jumped to her feet and turned the necklace so that she was facing it.  
  
"Zooming out," Alan announced. She assumed they adjusted the camera so they could see her clearly.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir," she said quickly, but politely.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Can everyone please shut the hell up? Unless you have something important to say, don't say anything!" she practically growled. "I'm having a hard time with all of you talking in my head! Do you have any idea how confusing this is listening to five different voices?!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Alan expelled a breath. "You don't need to twist in your pan-"  
  
"Lieutenant," the commander interrupted.  
  
"Twist inside out," Alan corrected. "Sorry, ma'am."   
  
"Take a deep breath, Lieutenant," her commanding officer instructed in his calm, cool voice. "Concentrate."  
  
"I'm all right, sir," she responded. "Just...frustrated."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Okay." Theresa placed the necklace back and went to lie on the sofa, lying back in such a way so that the camera had a clear view of the door where Eddie was sure to enter.  
  
The door opened and he walked in with a bottle of water. "Eddie to the rescue..."  
  
Theresa faked a smile. "Thanks."  
  
He handed it to her, sitting at her feet. Theresa unscrewed the cap and instead of her usual swigging, sipped from the bottle. A couple more sips. More. She fought the urge to wipe her lips with her forearm. That was definitely an un-ladylike thing to do.  
  
"So you work here?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Yeah. I teach sailing...And show new students a side of Oahu they're not used to seeing..."  
  
"Meaning what?"   
  
"Lots of people are familiar with Waikiki, Laie, the waterfalls, but some people don't really see the secluded beaches or the tropical marine animals here," Eddie responded. "Are you interested in seeing the non-commercialized side of Oahu?"  
  
"I was hoping for one...and I was told to ask anybody at this yacht club." Theresa shrugged. "I'm just vacationing here...and my travel agent recommended that I try the yacht clubs instead of the commercialized cruiselines. For a decent price, I'd get a great tour."  
  
"Well, your agent's right," he responded, grinning.  
  
"So how much do I have to pay to get a good tour?"  
  
"How about you have dinner with me, then we'll talk price?" Eddie asked.  
  
Theresa hesitated. "Doesn't that kind of interfere with the whole mixing business with pleasure thing?"  
  
Eddie said in a low voice, "I like to intergrate the two. On a tour, they go hand in hand...Seeing the unknown parts of Oahu aren't really considered business, is it?"  
  
She laughed. "I guess not..."  
  
"How does tomorrow night work for you?"  
  
"That works fine," Theresa responded. Then she got to her feet. "Thank you, by the way..."  
  
"What time should I pick you up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll just come over here," Theresa said.  
  
"You like to keep things mysterious..."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I like mystery in a woman..."  
  
  
***  
  
She was doing pretty well. Williams had managed to have dinner with Mamo and they had discussed plans for the tour. She had been seeing him for almost a week's time now. Mamo was showing an amazing amount of self-restraint. By now he'd be with woman number five. But Aoshi suspected that part of what kept him constantly interested was that she didn't let him make too many advances. While Mamo probably thought she was playing hard to get, the lieutenant was trying very hard to refrain from hitting him every time he got near her. But he apparently became so fascinated with her, wanted so much to impress her that he invited her to an old friend's pineapple plantation. Just what they wanted.  
  
Men could be so foolish. And so greedy.  
  
Aoshi knew that Mamo's getaway plans had double meaning. Even though Mamo told her it would just be a quick trip to and back, Aoshi had the sneaking suspicion that Mamo would try one more time to advance on the young lieutenant. But she could handle it. His lips turned up in the briefest of smiles, knowing that if the suspected criminal tried anything, he'd suffer for it. Just before his team started their mission, they had all gone to the shooting range for practice. Williams had fired shots at the targets at a place no man would like to get shot at.   
  
They were done for the day. The men had gone to get some food while he and Williams stayed behind. She had gone straight to her hotel room after returning from the yacht club, and he had gone to his room to catch up on some reading before tomorrow.  
  
Aoshi picked up the phone in his hotel room and dialed a number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misao."  
  
"Hi, Aoshi," she responded.  
  
He paused before saying, "Everything all right?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I haven't burned the house down."  
  
"I'm not calling to accuse you of anything," he responded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...how is everything?"  
  
"Fine," she responded. He could see her lying on her stomach on her bed, flipping through one of her magazines, kicking her feet back and forth while she cradled the cordless phone between her shoulder and head.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything is okay," he said.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence.  
  
"When are you coming back?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I could say," he admitted.  
  
"There's a surprise," she said dryly.  
  
"Misao-"  
  
"I know, I know. Hey, are you even allowed to talk to me? Aren't you supposed to be in isolation or something?" Misao asked.  
  
"No. I'm allowed to talk to you...I just can't tell you where I am," he responded.  
  
"Oh. Um...I gotta go...I think Danielle's supposed to call me..."  
  
"Don't stay up too late," Aoshi instructed.  
  
"Tomorrow's a school holiday."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah," Misao retorted. "You didn't read far enough in my planner?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Misao..."  
  
"Call waiting, I gotta go."  
  
"Take care, I'll call tomor-"  
  
Aoshi blinked when he heard the hum of a disconnected line. Then he placed it back in the cradle. He needed to take a walk. Grabbing his room key and cell phone off the nightstand, Aoshi exited his room, heading towards the lobby.  
  
  
He found himself walking by pool and spa, dressed in comfortable, loose clothing. The sun had just dipped below the horizon while the warm tropical air gently passed over his skin.   
  
Peace and quiet. Very different than the life he had for the last ten years. He had accomplished a lot in that time. And lost a lot...  
  
Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijo. Hannya...   
  
His cell phone rang, echoing in the night air. He unclipped it from his pocket. "Shinomori."  
  
"Sir, if I may have a word with you?" Lt. Williams spoke up.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"This is something that needs to be said in person, sir..."  
  
"All right. I'm at the pool."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
  
Theresa entered the pool area to see him sitting on a lounge chair on the far side, towards the four foot end of the water. After returning from the yacht club, she had taken a shower and changed into a spaghetti strap tank top and denim shorts. Miguel's idea of perfect clothes for her. They were comfortable, she had to admit.   
  
"Good evening, sir," she greeted before sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.   
  
She took a deep breath, swallowing. "Well..." She swallowed again.  
  
"You're nervous," he stated calmly.   
  
Theresa looked up, noticing that his eyes were focused on her hands, which shook slightly.  
  
"A little..." Theresa took a deep breath. "Okay...a lot. I...I don't know if I can do this, sir..."  
  
His cold blue-gray eyes moved over to assess her features. "It's a little late to back out now, Lieutenant."  
  
"I know," Theresa admitted, biting her lip. "But it doesn't stop me from feeling this way."  
  
"Emotion clouds your judgment," he stated. "You're letting your insecurity rule over you."  
  
"I...I can't help it, sir," her voice wavered. "I'm afraid I'll fail."   
  
When she was first brought onto his team, she had been thrilled. Imagine working under THE Lt. Commander Aoshi Shinomori. He was notoriously known for being very thorough, very precise...and getting results at NIS. And she tried to be as professional as possible. She addressed him formally, always with respect.  
  
"You won't fail," he replied. "There's no room for failure."  
  
She swallowed. Somehow talking to him wasn't making her feel any better. "Maybe...it would have been best that someone else was sent in my place...to begin with..."  
  
"That was up to me to decide," he responded coolly.  
  
"I..." she swallowed. "I-"  
  
"Do you know why I chose you, Lieutenant?" he cut in.  
  
Theresa's head shot up. "What? What...did you say?"  
  
His eyes met hers steadily. "You heard correctly. NIS didn't give you orders to work with me. I chose you."  
  
"But...But why?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Because of your dedication," he answered simply. "NIS doesn't choose my team, I do. I read your fitness report. Don't insult my intelligence by saying I selected wrong."  
  
Theresa bowed her head. She wanted so much to be good at what she did. Her father had been part of Naval Intelligence. When he heard that she was following his path, his eyes had lit up. But most importantly, he had told her that Navy life would only get harder if she joined. 'Make sure you're doing it for you...not for me. I'll love you regardless,' he had said.  
  
"Did I put you at ease?" he asked quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir," she whispered, swiping at her moist lashes.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened on the Liberty?"   
  
He stared at some point in the distance, his eyes narrowed slightly. Regret, pain, and sorrow were evident in his eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen so much emotion from him.  
  
He wasn't going to say anything, judging by his expression. "I'm sorry," she spoke up. "It's not my business...it's wrong for me to ask you-"  
  
"It's all right," he interrupted quietly.   
  
They sat quietly for a while.  
  
"We were on the Pacific...monitoring aircraft..." he began so softly she almost didn't hear him. "One of my men...Beshimi...had intercepted a radio call...we spent so long trying to decipher the code...but by the time we did...it was too late..."  
  
She merely sat and listened.  
  
"I went to the bridge to warn the captain...but the ship was attacked the minute he knew..." he continued. "I had told my men to stay where they were...which was on a low deck of the ship...And before I knew it...guns were being fired and torpedoes were tearing holes in the ship."   
  
"I..."  
  
"I went back after them to try and save them...But I didn't make it in time. They...They had drowned."  
  
Theresa felt her throat grow tight. "I'm...I'm very sorry, sir..."  
  
He closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"Every mission you had after...you usually handled the undercover work by yourself," she said softly. "Are they the reason why?"  
  
His eyes opened to meet hers for a few moments before turning away.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir...I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"You're not being rude, Theresa, you're being honest," he corrected.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"You picked a good team, sir. They won't let you down. I know they won't," she said firmly. "And we know you won't let us down."  
  
"I know." He stared at the pool. "You're the first person I've told in a long time..."  
  
Her chest felt tight. Relief, gratitude? She wasn't sure. "I'm honored, sir."  
  
With a nod, he said, "You have an early day, Lieutenant."  
  
She took the hint. Go to sleep. "Yes, sir..."  
  
Theresa rose to her feet and turned to go. Then she paused. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His eyes widened slightly, but he nodded his head once. "You're welcome..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: The mission continues! (and anything else I can think of adding...)   
  
I hope you enjoyed her first field work day and the dialogue between Aoshi and Lt. Williams. The bond between the commanding officer and his second-in-command will play a key role in the story later on...I better shut up before I spoil everything... 


	6. Chapter6

A/N: My apologies for the late update. I'm actually suffering from writer's block with the mission. Again, some stuff isn't accurate, ESPECIALLY Aoshi's place of birth, but in his line of work, I'm guessing it's vewy, vewy important that he was born an American citizen. ^_^ In this chapter, there's a lil fanservice for you A/Meg fans...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Theresa adjusted her sunglasses as the island of Kauai came into view. Eddie was at the helm, singing loudly to some...was it...Nelly? song. She didn't really keep up with American R&B/Hip Hop.   
  
She sighed, knowing that she was anxious to get this undercover mission over with. The sooner, the better. Then she'd be able to get away. She kept asking herself why women found Eddie attractive. He was just so...revolting.  
  
Hawaii was a really beautiful place. When she wasn't so busy with work, she took some time to really enjoy the things around her. Hawaii was the dream location for many Navy personnel.   
  
She had learned a lot about her commanding officer the previous night. And she had learned a lot about herself as well...  
  
She and Eddie had spent all day at the plantation. Keali'i Palaka, the owner, had given them a very informative tour. Theresa actually felt bad for the man. He wouldn't be happy to know that his nephew was storing illegal substances on his plantation. Eddie never left her side except during the lunch their host provided.  
  
By the end of the day, Theresa tried not to appear frustrated. Nothing yet. She sighed as the small boat approached Oahu.   
  
"Did you have a good time?" Eddie asked her.  
  
Theresa nodded as she leaned against the railing, the wind whipping her hair around. She turned to go to the restroom. She was exhausted. And worse, they haven't discovered anything.  
  
Inside the restroom, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing yet?"  
  
Theresa smiled slightly. "No, sir. Haven't really had a chance to look around. But this ship is so small. All the places to store things hold sailing equipment."  
  
"Something tells me we're not looking where we should be..."  
  
"I think he's responsible for it just like you do, sir." Theresa's eyes focused on the ceiling as she relaxed against the wall. Then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What is it?" He had apparently seen her reflection in the mirror through the camera.  
  
"Just a guess on something, sir..." Theresa placed the toilet seat down so she could climb on it.  
  
Reaching up, she slid one of the cabinets open to reveal toilet paper and towels. She went through all three. The cabinets had nothing incriminating in them, but of all the places, that would be a good place to hide. Although...one of the back of the cabinet walls seemed to be just a shade lighter than the previous two. Carefully, Theresa took the items out, remembering where they were arranged. She tried to move the back panel, surprised that it came off so easily.   
  
Bingo. About six packages of the same material her senior officer had photographed several days ago were inside.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"You okay in there? We're at the dock now!" Eddie called out.  
  
Theresa squatted down so that when she spoke, her voice wouldn't sound as if she was standing above his head. "I'll be right out!"  
  
She quickly and quietly put everything away.  
  
"I hope you got a good look at that, sir," she whispered.  
  
"I did. Thank you."  
  
  
**  
  
  
At NIS headquarters, Aoshi was finishing up his report while his crew were each typing up their own statements.  
  
The phone rang. Frowning at the interruption, Aoshi picked up the phone, cradling it between his shoulder and ear as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Lt. Commander Shinomori speaking."  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Commander," came a feminine voice.  
  
He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Aoshi frowned then pushed his keyboard away. "Dr. Takani. How did you get this number?"  
  
She laughed. "It's only listed in your medical file."  
  
"I see." Aoshi pulled his keyboard back towards him and began to type again.   
  
"Anyway, I'm calling because I think we need to talk strategy."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"The ball is only two and a half weeks away," she reminded.  
  
"I'm well aware of that," he replied.  
  
She blew out a breath. "All right. I don't work weekends because the family clinic is closed."  
  
He finished typing his sentence before replying. "I'm off this weekend..."  
  
"Okay. Lunch at twelve-thirty."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Do you like seafood? The Hawaiian Hyatt has a good restaurant."  
  
"It's your decision," he responded.   
  
"Okay. Why don't you give me directions to your house..."  
  
He frowned. "I wasn't aware you were picking me up..."  
  
"It's only logical. Why bother paying for two parking spaces at the hotel?"  
  
"All right..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Commander, I am paying for your meal, so try to look grateful instead of bored," Megumi's wry voice cut through the air.  
  
Aoshi turned his eyes away from the waves lapping onto the shore to the young physician sitting across from him. She was watching him carefully.   
  
"Can I ask you something?" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the edge of the table.  
  
"Depends..." Aoshi took a sip from his water.  
  
"How long have you been taking care of Misao?"  
  
"All her life," he said after a moment's pause.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"When I went to your house to pick you up, she let me in. She mentioned the house belonged to her grandfather..."  
  
"It did."  
  
Megumi sat back, apparently not wishing to talk anymore. The whole idea of this outing was to get to know each other so they wouldn't seem so awkward at the ball. Aoshi didn't really know what to say to her, in all honesty. It had been a long time since he had been in a woman's company. The last time he had been on a date was when Misao was fourteen. Two and a half years ago.   
  
He gazed out at the ocean again. When he first came to Hawaii to work at NIS, he had been looking forward to it. He was born in Hawaii and he had lived on Pearl Harbor for the first twelve years of his life until he and Okina had moved to Yokosuka. That seemed so long ago...  
  
"Admiral Makimachi asked me to look after her," he admitted.  
  
"And you have been ever since," Megumi finished.  
  
He nodded.   
  
Silence.  
  
"My father's going to be giving a speech at the ball, which you already knew," she said suddenly. "He's very excited about it..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Megumi let out a sigh. "This is getting frustrating..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." She gestured to herself then him. "We are not going to be sitting at the Navy ball like a bunch of robots. Tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me."  
  
"What's there to say?"  
  
"Okay, I asked you about Misao. Now you ask me a question."  
  
He frowned in thought. "I don't like to question people."  
  
"Then try to think of something you wouldn't mind learning about me."  
  
"I already know a lot about you," he commented mildly.  
  
"But you don't KNOW me," she pointed out.  
  
He grimaced slightly. This was extremely awkward. Even on dates, the environment wasn't this tense. Of course, those women actually had no other reason to go out with him except because they wanted to. They never used him as a way to impress their fathers.  
  
"Why aren't you in the Medical Corps?" he asked, humoring her.  
  
The wince that crossed her features indicated he hadn't asked the right question. It didn't matter. Things hadn't really been easy between them to begin with.  
  
Just when he didn't think she'd answer..."I don't think I'd be a very good naval officer," Megumi said quietly.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"That sounds strange, considering I grew up in a Navy family," she joked. "And you're just the opposite...you grew up in a Navy family and you turned out to be a good officer."  
  
"It's not for everyone," he said finally.  
  
Their server came, placing their order in front of them.   
  
"Oh...when I was at your house earlier, Misao expressed interest in my aunt's halau..."  
  
"No," Aoshi replied.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "Not even to just watch?"  
  
"Misao has enough to deal with right now," Aoshi commented.   
  
"Are you referring to her grades?" Megumi asked.  
  
He frowned. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I saw her about two weeks ago. She needed a tetanus shot."  
  
"Misao's primary focus should be school."  
  
"I'm not saying it shouldn't be," Megumi argued. "I'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with her finding extracurricular activities."  
  
"I'll make that decision, Doctor, not you..."  
  
She sighed. "But-"  
  
"You've said enough already," Aoshi cut in.  
  
"All right, fine. We won't talk about Misao."   
  
"Good idea."  
  
They ate in silence.   
  
"Is it hard being a single father?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He set his fork down. "I thought-"  
  
"I was just asking, you don't need to panic," Megumi chided. "If-"  
  
"Are you always this difficult, Doctor?" he interrupted.  
  
She stopped, staring at him in surprise. Just when he thought she'd feel insulted, she laughed instead. "I've been called a lot of things, but never difficult..."  
  
  
Lunch was over fairly quickly. This definitely had to be one of the most interesting afternoons she had. No false pretenses, no expectations, just lunch. As they headed towards the parking lot, Megumi froze in her tracks as she spotted a figure walking in their direction, chatting with another man. That man who worked at her aunt's hotel...who had been after her for months. And refused to give up.   
  
"Doctor?" the officer beside her prompted quietly as if sensing her distress.   
  
Thinking quickly, Megumi shoved Aoshi into the tropical shrubbery lining the hotel. A grunt and a soft curse echoed in her ears and she checked to make sure she hadn't been spotted. Then she dove in after him, ending up sprawled in his lap. Megumi quickly turned on her back, facing the path they had been on earlier, her elbow digging into the muscles of his thigh.   
  
He grunted at the slight pain.  
  
"Shhh!" she hissed, her left hand flying up to clamp over his mouth.  
  
"And yeah, I was so surprised, I was like 'Whoa! I won fifty dollars in a scratch.' How cool is that!" a voice came within hearing range.  
  
Megumi tensed. Go away, go away, go away...she chanted.   
  
As the voice kept talking and droning on and on.  
  
Her heartbeat thud loudly in her ears. She could hear and feel the slight rise and fall of his chest against her shoulder. She was also going to have to explain what she was doing sitting between his thighs, but since she had her hand over his mouth, he wasn't going to ask for an explanation.   
  
Then the voice moved away and grew fainter. Megumi breathed a sigh of relief. Aoshi tugged at her wrist to drop her hand.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Megumi's eyes widened as she half-turned to face him. "Oh...Someone I don't want to see right now. Or ever." Judging by the way he was looking at her, he didn't believe her. Shadows of leaves cast over his features. She never had such a hard time interacting with anyone. All afternoon, he gave brief answers to her questions. Maybe he wasn't the type of man to talk. Completely unresponsive. As an idea formed in her head, her eyes glinted with mischief in the partial sunlight. "What do you think I was trying to do, Commander?"  
  
He arched a brow. "You tell me."   
  
"How about I just show you..." she whispered, fully turning around, lightly running her hands up the wall of his chest to lace her fingers behind his neck.  
  
His eyes rounded with awareness, but he didn't resist when she pulled him closer. From beneath her lashes, she saw his head tilt slightly. When their lips were an inch apart, she let the sly smile she had been holding in come out.  
  
"Interesting..." she murmured.  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed, and he firmly shoved her off and away from him so he could stand up.  
  
She laughed softly, looking up at him from her sitting position on the mossy grass. She'd almost swear that frustration simmered inside of him. This was a man who didn't like to be caught off-guard. And it delighted her to know that she had just done that. "What's wrong, Commander?"  
  
He crossed his arms as he stood on the pavement. "That was inappropriate."  
  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing further since he just seemed to glare at her from his position. "Well-"  
  
SWISH!  
  
  
Aoshi watched in shock as the sprinkler system activated, completely drenching her with water. Megumi shrieked in surprise and struggled to get up and away from the water. A smug smirk crossed his lips as she stood beside him on the pavement, soaking wet. While he was still perfectly dry.  
  
He watched as she gingerly gathered her long, dark hair to wring the moisture out of it. Several droplets rained down from her head and her dark pink, soft cotton dress stuck to every curve of her slender frame. He hated to admit it, but she was a striking woman. Intelligent, too, to top it off. Any man would love to be in her company. Except him, of course. Based on what he learned about her months ago, Dr. Megumi Takani enjoyed brief affairs. The longest relationship he could find that she had was Sanosuke Sagara, a good friend of the Himuras. After that, her relationships had yet to reach the one-month mark. The woman probably carried an electronic organizer full of men's names and numbers. He didn't like being used in such a basic manner, and he didn't like being toyed with, either.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even say anything..."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," he responded in his best neutral voice.   
  
She shot him a look again, her eyes catching sight of someone she apparently did not wish to see. The young man earlier? Aoshi turned his head to see an elder gentleman come up to them both.  
  
"Megumi?" He looked at her first, then him, confusion clearly written all over his face.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Hello, Father. What...What are you doing here?"  
  
He eyed her critically. "I could ask you the same..."  
  
"I...was walking and got hit by the sprinklers?" she responded cheekily.   
  
The older man frowned.   
  
Clearing her throat, Megumi gestured to Aoshi. "Father...this is my...friend-"  
  
"Ryuusei Takani," her father initiated the introduction, not letting his daughter finish.  
  
"Honor to meet you, Captain," Aoshi responded politely. He could detect the curiosity, challenge, and possessiveness in his eyes. Very typical of a father.   
  
Those same eyes suddenly appeared shocked. "Likewise...Mr...?"  
  
"Lt. Commander Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
The captain nodded. "Are you attending this year's Navy ball, Commander?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As if sensing what her father was going to say, Megumi interjected, "I've already asked the commander to accompany me, Father."  
  
The man smiled slightly. "I see. Well, I look forward to seeing you both there. Megumi, I suggest you change into something dry..."  
  
"I will," Megumi promised. "Royal Hawaiian Hotel is just across the street, I'll find something there..."  
  
Her father nodded. "The lobster lunch here is delicious...I'd ask you to join me, but I'm assuming you two just finished your...lunch?" he asked, apparently unsure of what to call their outing together.   
  
"Yes, sir," Aoshi responded. Megumi was starting to look uncomfortable to his trained eyes. Either because of her state of appearance, her father's presence, or her state of appearance in her father's presence.   
  
"Then I will see you both in the future." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Your father isn't as intimidating as you say he is," Aoshi spoke up as she began to walk towards her aunt's hotel.   
  
When he fell in step beside her, she cast him a glance that clearly said he had said the wrong thing. Her next words confirmed it. "That's his civilian side. Wait until you see his military side..."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You don't seem the type to get scared easily, though..."  
  
"Why should I be scared?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Megumi flipped her hair back over her shoulder.   
  
Once in the hotel, she walked down several hallways until reaching a service elevator. His eyes had caught the lush, tropical theme of the hotel, from the parrots, the palm trees and rich earthy tones that decorated the walls. Dr. Megumi Takani's family was well-off.   
  
She led him to a suite on the top floor, opening the door with a key. At his blank look, she answered, "When I was a teenager and my father went overseas, I stayed here with my aunt. I had my own suite..."  
  
"I see."  
  
The suite contained simple, yet elegant decor. It fit the theme of the hotel, with the brown sofa and natural wood furnishings.   
  
"I'll stay out here," he said as she headed towards what he assumed to be the bedroom to retrieve some dry clothes.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
He frowned. "What?"  
  
"Staying out here," she echoed, then tossing a teasing smile over her shoulder. "You might find something interesting in the bedroom..."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," he responded coolly.   
  
When she left, he shook his head. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was trying to get a reaction out of him...  
  
  
  
Misao looked up from her trigonometry homework as the front door opened. She turned slightly in her stool to look at the clock. It's not even four and he's back already? she wondered.   
  
"Did you have a good time?" she asked as Aoshi entered the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.   
  
"Good time doing what?" he asked before taking a long swallow.  
  
"Going on your date?" Misao prompted.   
  
Aoshi remained quiet, staring outside the large window that lined the dining area. Misao glanced at him again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
With a weary sigh, Aoshi turned away and washed his glass in the sink. He seemed to be bothered by something. She wasn't sure what. Like he'd ever tell her...  
  
Misao wrote down her homework answer on her binder paper.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if this is a good idea," Aoshi finally said, surprising her.  
  
Wow. He spoke. She looked at him. "What is?"  
  
"Going to the ball with her..."  
  
He was actually confiding in her? "Why not? You two weren't able to have a decent conversation?"  
  
"No..." Aoshi hedged.   
  
"What then?"  
  
"She's...too much."  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Misao's head shot up. "You are totally not making sense."   
  
"I'm making perfect sense," Aoshi countered.  
  
Misao narrowed her eyes as she observed him. He actually looked uncomfortable. But why would he seem on edge? Every time she saw he and Dr. Takani together, they were either arguing, insulting each other, or acting like predators ready to pounce on their prey.   
  
"No, you aren't," she insisted.  
  
He blew out a breath. "Dr. Takani is very...blatant..."  
  
"Blatant?" Misao frowned. Then realization hit her. "Did she proposition you or something?"   
  
Aoshi turned away to retrieve a towel so he could wipe the counter clean. Not that it needed cleaning. Misao giggled and placed her pencil in the binding of her book, pushing it aside.  
  
"This I gotta hear..." Misao didn't really have a problem with Dr. Takani. And she had the sneaking suspicion that her guardian didn't either...no matter what he said or what he was going to say about her. The young doctor was a bit blunt, but she cared a lot about people. And if Dr. Takani got Aoshi's attention on something else besides her education, more power to her.   
  
"She...comes on very strong," Aoshi said after a moment.   
  
Misao started laughing, the sound echoing in the kitchen.   
  
"I don't think that's funny," Aoshi said dryly.  
  
"So what exactly did she do...?"  
  
He frowned. "It doesn't matter. Are you having problems with homework?"  
  
"No." It'd be a cold day in Hawaii when he tried to divert the attention away from himself.  
  
"Let me see what you've done so far..."  
  
"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "This totally sucks! Why can't we talk about you and your life instead of mine?"  
  
"Because your homework is more important."  
  
To which she retorted, "Boo. Friggin...boo."   
  
"That's enough, Misao."  
  
"Just because you're a cold fish, don't take it out on me," she responded.  
  
"A what?" he blinked.  
  
"Look, Aoshi, don't you think it's a little weird what's going on? You haven't been on a date since I started high school. If Dr. Takani made the moves on you and you didn't do anything, something's got to be wrong." Misao began to gesture with her hand, her index finger pointing to the ceiling. "See, most men wouldn't even think about that. They'd just follow her lead."  
  
"What does this have to-?"  
  
"So you're a cold fish," Misao concluded.   
  
"Why are we even having this conversation?" Aoshi muttered.  
  
"I mean, you had no reaction whatsoever? That's-"  
  
"Misao."  
  
"-freaky. I mean, what man does that these days?" she continued.   
  
"Misao."  
  
"Are you even human? I mean-"  
  
"Misao!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stop." He pushed her book in front of her. "Get back to work."  
  
She grumbled something about guardians and weather changing in Hawaii as he headed towards his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This drama sure has a lot of comic relief, I realized. I've been lagging on the Misao/Aoshi interaction, so I ended up adding the last scene the last minute. I'm beginning to notice that 21st-century Aoshi seems a bit warmer than the 19th-century one we're all familiar with. Either that, or we're just used to him and his famous '...' dialogue. I always believed Aoshi is very selective of his words (except when he's out of his element), and I tried to convey that here.  
  
Next chapter! Misao's Homecoming Day and the annual Navy ball. What are Misao's plans and how do Aoshi & Megumi plan to entertain themselves at one of the most boring and long-winded military events? 


	7. Chapter7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Major writer's block. I think I started writing after watching an episode of JAG...which is basically about a Navy lawyer who I swear must have top clearance because he goes to foreign countries to investigate what happened in every case he takes. In many cases he either gets to shoot a gun or is shot at. Lotsa action for a Navy lawyer. Kinda unrealistic, yet entertaining. This story is like that. =P  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
"Thanks for going shopping with me, Kaoru..." Misao spoke up as she stirred her milkshake. When she and Aoshi first came to Hawaii, the Himuras showed great kindness towards them. Misao never forgot it.  
  
"No problem," the young Navy wife responded, warmly. "Homecoming wasn't that long ago for me, I remember what it was like..."  
  
Homecoming dance was tomorrow. The teachers were having a meeting, which is why school was let out at noon. Misao had called Kaoru up and asked her if she would like to go shopping with her for a dress.   
  
"Besides...I needed to get out..."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "That's okay. It's good for ladies to go out."  
  
Misao smiled. Kaoru was six years older than her, but sometimes it felt like she was much younger. Kaoru had married young. But she and Kenshin managed to make it work.   
  
"So how are you and Aoshi doing?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao shrugged her slim shoulders. "Nothing new. Always asking about school." Then she bit her lip in thought. "Was...Was it hard for you when Himura was away? After you were married?"  
  
Kaoru frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, it was. But I knew what I was getting into. It's hard being the spouse...or kid...of a Navy guy. They're in it for a higher purpose. And we sometimes tend to forget that while we sit at home when they're gone." Then she smiled at Misao. "Aoshi's working a lot, isn't he?"  
  
"Actually, he just finished a case. He'll be on a short vacation until he takes up another case."  
  
"Isn't tomorrow the Navy officer ball?" Kaoru queried.  
  
Misao began munching on a french fry. "Yup. Same time as homecoming dance."  
  
"Is he going?"  
  
"Of course," Misao rolled her eyes. "He has to make an impression on his superiors."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "It must be tough being an officer. Always having to set an example and yet deal with those politics..."  
  
"If he could work during the ball, he would," Misao replied. "He's going with Dr. Takani, so maybe she'll keep him busy and he won't call me while he's there..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "He's...Megumi's his date?"  
  
"Yeah." Misao blinked. "Why you sound surprised?"  
  
"That's interesting..." Kaoru sat back, crossing her arms.  
  
"What is?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "Well...I'm surprised to hear that...because...she...used to date Kenshin's best friend a long time ago."  
  
"Really?" Misao leaned forward. "So what happened?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I don't think I should be talking about this..."  
  
"But you already started!" Misao replied.  
  
The young wife looked away self-consciously. "Well...It was pretty complicated," Kaoru began. "During that time, Megumi was a resident at the medical center. She worked really long hours, only had maybe one weekend off a month...so Sano gave her a choice...either him or her work. She couldn't give him an answer...I don't know if she actually spoke to him or they weren't able to get ahold of each other because of her schedule...so he left."  
  
"That's awful." Misao cringed. "So what happened after?"  
  
"It was tough...Kenshin and I didn't want to take sides...but Sano was angry, Megumi was angry...they were both hurting..." Kaoru sighed. "But anyway...that was a long time ago." She suddenly grinned. "So what did Aoshi say when you told him you're going to homecoming?"  
  
Misao stirred her drink. Kaoru leaned forward.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kaoru groaned. "You didn't tell him?"  
  
"Of course not! If I did, you think he'd let me go?"  
  
"But Misao!" Kaoru argued. "He's your guardian! You're supposed to let him know what's going on in your life!"  
  
"Why should I? He doesn't tell me what goes on in his!" Misao then smacked her forehead. "Oh wait...I forgot! His work IS life! And his work is CLASSIFIED!"  
  
"Misao-"  
  
"Look, all Aoshi cares about is school. He doesn't see the point of going to football games...dances...after school clubs...You know that Dr. Takani's aunt runs a halau? I thought about taking hula lessons, but before I can even finish thinking about that, he flat out says no."  
  
"I'm sure if you just talked to him-"  
  
"It won't work," Misao cut her off. "He refuses to listen!"  
  
"Just like his surrogate daughter," Kaoru commented wryly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey...whose side are you on?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru smiled gently. "I know it's hard...for you both, but don't you think talking to him might help?"  
  
"I get more responses from a brick wall," Misao snapped.   
  
Kaoru sighed. "He's going to kill me once he finds out that I went shopping with you for an event you aren't authorized to go to."  
  
Misao patted the shopping bag that hung off the top of her chair. Inside it contained a pretty aqua dress with capped sleeves that reached a couple inches above her knees. "He won't know..."  
  
Shaking her head, Kaoru asked, "How did you manage to afford that, anyway?"  
  
"Aoshi's credit card."  
  
"What??" Kaoru screeched.  
  
"Relax...he gave me one if I ever needed it while he was away at work. I don't have access to his bank account. He said that he'll pay off whatever I buy, just don't go over the seven hundred dollar limit." Misao reached into her picture wallet and dug it out, flipping the plastic over. "See?"  
  
Kaoru examined the block letters of Aoshi's name on the card with Misao's below it. "Wow..."   
  
"He's got the money, shoot," Misao said, shifting in her seat. "It's not like he spends it on anything anyway. He doesn't have too many electronics, his car was paid off long time ago, he doesn't pay rent, and he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
Kaoru merely shook her head. She just didn't have anything else to say.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You look like you're standing in front of a firing squad," Misao spoke up.  
  
Aoshi caught her reflection in the mirror as he tried to button up his fancy dress white shirt. He grimaced, already dreading the evening's events. Dress whites. How uncomfortable.  
  
"I'd rather be in front of one," Aoshi muttered, shrugging into his white jacket. Medals and ribbons were pinned on the left side. "What are your plans tonight?"  
  
"Oh...you know...sit at home...watch TV..."  
  
He studied her reflection carefully before buttoning his jacket. "You aren't going to the dance?"  
  
"What dance?" she asked innocently.  
  
He fought back a smile. He knew her all too well. Sixteen years of growing up with her and taking care of her taught him a lot about children. "Homecoming. Your school has signs everywhere when I pass by."  
  
"Um...no...I'm not."  
  
Aoshi studied her carefully. "Good."   
  
"Besides, I don't have a date," Misao responded brightly.  
  
He adjusted his cuffs. "Misao..."  
  
"What?"  
  
After a moment's pause, he said, "I'll call around nine to see how you're doing..."  
  
"I'm sixteen, Aoshi. I don't need a baby-sitter..." Misao shook her head.   
  
"Then why do I feel that you need someone to watch you?"  
  
"You mean control me," Misao interjected.  
  
"I never said that," he responded.  
  
"But you were thinking about it."  
  
"I wasn't," he replied. "I'm concerned."  
  
"No, you're not," Misao argued. "You never have been. You're just saying that. Ever since I started living with you, you told me that I should or shouldn't be doing things because you're 'concerned' about me. Did you ever think about how I feel? Huh?"  
  
He whirled around to face her. "I want what is best for you."  
  
"You don't know me. You've hardly been around the last two years. How the hell would you know what's best for me?!"  
  
His eyes widened slightly. "Misao-"  
  
"So don't even give me that lame excuse parents always give their kids! 'I want what's best for you' always means 'You will do what I say because I'm always right, never wrong'."  
  
"I do want what's best for you. And I've been around a lot more than you think," Aoshi retorted. "You're never here on Saturday mornings when I don't work. You're always at Stella or Danielle's. And that's fine. But-"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Misao shook her head. "I don't even know when you're going to be home! I got so used to you being away that I stopped wondering when you're going to be home. I got used to living separate lives!"  
  
"Isn't that what you want?" Aoshi asked. "You've certainly made it clear that you don't intend on being part of this family."  
  
"Me? What about you?! Where were you when-"  
  
The phone rang. Misao turned away.  
  
"Leave it," Aoshi stated.   
  
Misao crossed her arms, glaring at him.  
  
"I have been trying to-" he began, only to be cut off by the caller's message.  
  
"Hi, Misao, it's Danielle. I'm guessing you're in the bathroom or something. Stella and I will be there to pick you up in about twenty minutes. We want to get there early so we can find parking at school. Wait till you see the dresses we got! See ya!"  
  
Misao closed her eyes in shame.   
  
Aoshi stared at her.   
  
Silence hovered in the air like a thick fog. His ward began to shift slightly, clearly stating her discomfort.   
  
Until he finally spoke. "I'm disappointed, Misao. At least I've never lied to you..." He retrieved his white gloves and headed towards the front door.   
  
Misao carefully followed him.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back..."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "No lecture? No telling me that I can't go?"  
  
His raised cool eyes to her bright blue ones. "What difference does it make? You wouldn't listen, anyway..."  
  
Misao cringed as he quietly shut the door, leaving her in the silent hallway.   
  
  
He was still thinking about Misao when he pushed the doorbell button of Megumi's apartment. After several moments, the door opened.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Good evening," he echoed.  
  
She offered him something to drink as he stepped inside, but he declined. While she was applying a pair of silver earrings, he got a good look at her outfit. A navy blue spaghetti-strap ankle-length dress displayed her slender figure. Two slits up the side of the dress stopped several inches above her knee. The square neckline dipped low enough to stir imagination, the expanse of exposed creamy skin emphasized by the sheer matching scarf she wore around her neck. He grimaced. Although the gown fit dress code regulations, Dr. Megumi Takani liked to turn heads, and she knew it.   
  
Aoshi checked his watch. They really should get going...  
  
"I'm ready now," she stated.   
  
Once he started the car, he glanced at her, to see that she was watching him.  
  
"Question."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "You are aware of where we're going, correct?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Meaning what?"  
  
"I just want to make sure that you don't plan on doing anything like what happened on Saturday at the ball..."  
  
She stared at him in confusion at first before smiling slyly, "Oh. THAT." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I forgot about that..."  
  
For a doctor, she certainly had short-term memory...  
  
  
"Help me, now."   
  
Aoshi glanced at Megumi from the corner of his eye to see her sitting in her chair, a pained and bored expression on her face.   
  
Aoshi leaned towards her to say quietly, "Your father's speech is next. You're going to stay awake for that?"  
  
"Of course," she whispered. "Growing up with him...I learned to listen to what he said..."   
  
He nodded before settling back. As the current guest speaker droned on, he tried to look attentive.   
  
Misao. Why? They had always communicated before...why now? A slap on his thigh startled him. He shot Megumi a dark look, but her gaze was focused on another officer at the next table. He was sitting hunched over in his chair...asleep??  
  
One of the officers sitting next to Megumi reached to the center, placing a five dollar bill underneath a napkin. At everyone's puzzled look, he said, "I bet that guy falls over in the next five minutes."  
  
"Two minutes," another officer replied, slipping a five dollar next to his.   
  
Aoshi refrained from rolling his eyes and took a sip of water. As it turned out, no one won. Soon, Captain Takani began his speech. Aoshi had to admit, the speech was fairly interesting.   
  
Afterward, Megumi swiftly turned to Aoshi, whispering, "He's on his way over here..."  
  
Aoshi quickly glanced up to see that she was telling the truth.   
  
"Megumi, Commander, so glad you could make it to the ball," Captain Takani spoke up.   
  
"Of course we'd come to the ball," Megumi responded, smiling.  
  
"What did you think of my speech?" her father asked.  
  
Sincerity was something the doctor appreciated. Aoshi had been working with intelligence long enough to be able to read people. Captain Takani wasn't the type of man who wanted junior officers bowing down towards him, praising every word he said.  
  
"My experience with medicine is limited," Aoshi began. "But you stated a lot of situations which could apply to other careers as well..."  
  
"Thank you. Refresh my memory...what is your field, Commander?"  
  
"You mean you didn't consult your resources?" Megumi teased. At her father's look, she delicately cleared her throat.   
  
Aoshi didn't miss the look. "Intelligence."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Naval Intelligence."  
  
The older man nodded approvingly. "That's very fitting, Commander."  
  
Aoshi could practically hear Megumi's exasperation.   
  
"My daughter's never mentioned you to me...I would have thought she would mention the company she keeps...Megumi usually doesn't hesitate to discuss her friends."  
  
"Well..." Megumi began, glancing at Aoshi.  
  
"Your daughter and I just became reacquainted," Aoshi answered.  
  
The older man blinked. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes," Megumi spoke up quickly. "We-"  
  
"She's my ward's primary physician," Aoshi cut in.   
  
"You have a child?" The captain seemed mildly surprised.  
  
"Teenager," Aoshi corrected mildly.   
  
"Misao Makimachi is sixteen, very energetic and enthusiastic," Megumi supplied.  
  
"Admiral Makimachi's granddaughter?" the captain asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "You heard of him?"  
  
"He worked here on Pearl Harbor many years ago...I met him on several occasions. He wasn't an admiral back then..." The captain then smiled. "How is parenthood?"  
  
Aoshi paused for a moment. "Challenging. But it has its rewards..."  
  
"Young ladies always seem to have their own opinions that they believe is right," the captain joked.  
  
Aoshi smiled briefly. "True."  
  
"Excuse me..." Megumi shook her head and began to walk away.  
  
  
She blew out a breath, brushing back a loose strand of hair. How come she just KNEW the two would get along?   
  
The tropical air was warm on her skin as she paced back and forth outside of the country club. She sat on the bench outside, crossing her legs beneath her gown. Megumi unwound the sheer matching scarf around her neck and placed it in her lap, letting the material sift through her fingers.  
  
"Your father enjoys his Navy career."  
  
Megumi turned to see Aoshi standing a few feet away. "You finished talking already?" When he didn't reply, she continued, "You two seemed to be getting along fine..."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I felt out of place," she admitted, shrugging.   
  
"May I sit?"  
  
She moved slightly to make room for him.  
  
"I don't really like attending these functions, anyway," she began.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
She glanced at him, seeing him lean back to observe the stars.  
  
"If what your father says upsets you, perhaps you should tell him," he spoke up, out of nowhere.  
  
Megumi stared at him for several moments, before looking away. "I knew someone who told me that a long time ago..."  
  
"Megumi, there you are!" her father's voice entered her ears.  
  
Both turned around to see the captain make his way towards them.   
  
"The band is starting to play inside," he announced. "Why don't you two enjoy the music?"  
  
Aoshi didn't argue, so neither did she. Instead, he headed back inside and she followed, feeling her father's eyes on her. Aoshi's steps changed slightly as he caught sight of a female emerging from the ladies' room. Megumi glanced at her, noticing the brown hair pulled in a simple twist and black gown that reached her ankles.   
  
At that instant, the woman caught sight of Aoshi. Then she smiled.  
  
"Good evening, sir."  
  
"Williams," he nodded.   
  
Megumi noticed the woman's curious eyes fall on her. She must be his subordinate, she thought, recalling the way they addressed each other. Coming forward, she held out her hand, "I'm Megumi Takani."  
  
Her green eyes widened. "Captain Takani's daughter?" She shook firmly. "Lt. Theresa Williams. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"Megumi is just fine."  
  
"Williams is part of my team," Aoshi explained.   
  
"How do you like it?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Working for Commander Shinomori?" Megumi prompted.   
  
"Well..." the woman cleared her throat.  
  
"And be completely honest. I've found him difficult at times to interact with," Megumi shot him a mischievous glance.   
  
Aoshi cleared his throat, directing his question towards Theresa. "Is the entire crew here?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'd like to meet your crew," Megumi spoke up.  
  
"All right..." Aoshi agreed. "What about your father?"  
  
"He wants me to spend the evening with you," Megumi pointed out. "Didn't you hear him?"  
  
"I thought he wanted us to dance."  
  
"That too."  
  
"This is one situation I can't agree to," Aoshi responded. "I don't dance at Navy balls. Williams, if you could lead the way..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why not?" Megumi pressed as they walked across the ballroom with Theresa in the lead.  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
Megumi literally stopped, causing him to bump against her. Aoshi frowned.   
  
"You can't dance?" she echoed.   
  
"I can't dance."  
  
"Not even slow dance?" she pressed.  
  
"That's another story..."  
  
"So you can slow dance?"  
  
"I guess I could," Aoshi murmured, propelling her forward so they wouldn't lose sight of his junior officer.   
  
"So how many glasses of champagne does it take to get Commander Shinomori to slow dance?" she responded, grinning.  
  
"I don't drink, Doctor."  
  
"Then I guess you're not going to slow dance." She shrugged.  
  
Aoshi's team seemed to be very energetic people. It must have taken them quite some time to adjust to their stoic commander. Austin and Williams chatted like longtime friends. Megumi found out that they had gone to the Naval Academy together. Hiapo and Taylor didn't hesitate to share their bumbling experiences when they first started with intelligence.  
  
  
"I always thought really feminine women were silly, but it works for her," Williams spoke up.  
  
Aoshi glanced at her from his position against the wall. Megumi, Austin, Hiapo, and Taylor were sitting several feet away chatting.  
  
"There's more to her than just that," Aoshi commented quietly.  
  
"I knew that within ten seconds of meeting her," Williams added. "Have you met some of the women these officers bring who aren't their wives? Where do they find these girls?"   
  
As if on a cue, a young redhead carrying a glass of champagne walked up, nearly stumbling into him.  
  
"Oh, my gosh...I'm so sorry...Oh...hi..." she pasted a smile on her face before fingering the ribbons above his left breastpocket. "You have so many...awards...I'm SO impressed...you must have done a lot in your career...Could you help me find my date? I think he's lost. I'll give you a ribbon if you help me..."  
  
"What's his name?" Aoshi firmly but gently held her upright.  
  
She blinked owlishly. "I...I forgot. I know his first name...I don't remember his last name..."  
  
Aoshi glanced at Williams to see that she was trying not to laugh. "What's his first name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...John."  
  
That was certainly helpful. Aoshi fought back a sigh. "Well, where-?"  
  
"There he is! Johnny-pie!" the redhead called out, bouncing off.  
  
"Johnny-pie probably found her at a bar or something," Williams spoke up.   
  
"Probably," he agreed.  
  
"Commander," Megumi's voice cut through their conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt, but would it be all right if you could escort me home? We've made an appearance long enough, don't you think?"  
  
"Of course." Aoshi turned to Williams. "I'll see you at work."  
  
She nodded before turning to Megumi. "It was nice meeting you, Megumi."  
  
"Likewise. Maybe I'll see you some other time..."  
  
  
"My superiors left me alone tonight thanks to you," Aoshi spoke up as he pulled into a parking spot at her apartment complex.  
  
"Well, Captain Takani's daughter is difficult to beat," she responded playfully.  
  
"And completely lacking in modesty," he added dryly.  
  
"I believe you're attempting humor," Megumi spoke up. She gathered her purse and wrap. "I can walk by myself..."  
  
"It's best that you don't," he replied, cutting the engine.   
  
They both climbed out of the car. When he made it around to her side, she shut the door, right on the hem of her dress.   
  
"Darn it..."  
  
"Here..." Aoshi moved forward to unlock the door, pausing to look at her. "This would be easier if you stepped aside..."  
  
"At the risk of sounding like a spoiled rich woman...And tear the dress?"  
  
"Point taken."   
  
She was awfully close. Her perfume was subtle, a hint of rose and something else he couldn't place. Classy, sensual, elegant, tempting, all in one. Oddly enough, it suited her.  
  
"Now you can say that I'm lacking in modesty," she joked. "This would be the second time something strange happens to my clothes when I'm around you..."   
  
He forced himself to concentrate on unlocking the car.  
  
"Don't you have automatic locks?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Why open two doors when I only need to open one?"  
  
"True."  
  
Her dress was removed from the car door.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
They began walking towards her apartment while she dug her keys out of her purse.  
  
"Thank you for escorting me home," she spoke up suddenly.  
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
He watched as she unlocked her door. She pushed the dark brown wooden door open before turning to him. An emotion swum in her eyes as their eyes met. Then she looked away before he could fully understand what she was expressing.  
  
She said, "Thank you for escorting me to the ball."   
  
And she went inside.  
  
During the drive home, he thought back on the evening. They had a fairly decent time. Not bad for two people who hated attending Navy balls.  
  
  
**  
  
Megumi opened her eyes as sunlight streamed into her bedroom. A glance at the clock galvanized her out of bed.   
  
"Oh no..." she murmured.   
  
She was freshening up in the bathroom while simultaneously pulling off her white cotton chemise when the phone rang. Megumi slid into an apricot-colored sleeveless dress with a pointed collar.  
  
It rang again.  
  
"Hello?" she yanked the phone to her ear.  
  
"Megumi?" her father spoke up.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm running late for brunch...I'll be there in twenty minutes," she promised.  
  
  
How embarrassing. Megumi gave her father an apologetic look as she settled in the seat across from him. Champagne buffet brunch at the Hawaiian Hyatt was a monthly tradition with her father. And she was late. Could things be any worse?  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Megumi spoke up before eating the dungeness crab her father had retrieved prior to her arrival.   
  
Her father studied her for several moments. It took all her self-control not to shift in her seat. Who knew what he was thinking? She dipped her crab in the sauce provided.  
  
Setting his fork aside, her father settled back in his chair. "I shouldn't be angry at you for being late. You're a grown woman...so how you choose to spend your evenings is your business. Commander Shinomori is a fine man, and I shouldn't be concerned, but a part of me-" He stopped as she went into a coughing fit. "Megumi?"  
  
She took a healthy drink of water before patting her chest lightly. "Father...I overslept this morning. I...I didn't..."  
  
"Considering you spent most of the time speaking to those three young officers, instead of dancing, I'm surprised you both left early. Why-"  
  
"But I didn't...I didn't spend the night with him," Megumi whispered sharply. Oh how humiliating! This had to be worse. She'd rather have her father think her inconsiderate!  
  
With a decisive nod, he went back to eating. "Of course. I don't even know why I thought that."  
  
Pushing down the feeling of dread, Megumi tried to concentrate on her breakfast.   
  
"How long have you been seeing each other?" he asked.  
  
Megumi cringed. "We...haven't really...started...seeing each other..."  
  
"He'd make a fine husband," her father said bluntly.  
  
She forced a laugh. "I don't think he's in the market for a wife..."  
  
"You could change his mind," her father said, smiling slightly. "If I know you, once you're set on something, you don't give up."  
  
"I appreciate the confidence, but...neither of us are looking to get married."  
  
Her father shrugged. "That's what your mother and I thought when we first met."  
  
Megumi looked up quickly. "I don't remember hearing that..."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Well, you know the story...I was a young Navy physician, your mother was a Navy nurse fresh out of college...both of us wanted to focus on our careers...but from the moment we met...we couldn't stop thinking about each other. We saw each other several times a month...and decided to throw logic away and get married."  
  
She sighed. "I hardly knew her but I really miss her..."  
  
"Me too," her father said quietly. Then he brightened. "We always kidded around how we were going to be a complete Navy family...with children in the Navy...and Navy in-laws...Silly little things like that."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a hint?" Megumi asked.  
  
Her father's eyes widened. "Meaning what?"  
  
"It could mean a couple things," Megumi responded, leaning forward. "One, I should join the Medical Corps, or two, I should find some way to convince Commander Shinomori that he wants to get married."  
  
"You address him by his rank and last name?" Black eyes regarded her with shock. "No wonder he isn't thinking about marriage..."  
  
"Father, that has nothing to do with it," Megumi chided gently.   
  
He smiled a full smile, displaying his teeth. "I know...I'm sure he'll come around. After all, how can he resist my daughter?"  
  
Her father gave her too much credit. Either he had that much faith in her or he really wanted a Naval officer son-in-law...she wasn't sure.  
  
Megumi paused in her meal to stare out at the ocean. When she had first met the officer, she had hated him on sight. She grudgingly admitted that he was a decent person. He was intelligent, honest, and clearly dedicated to his career and fatherhood. Yes, he could seem strict at times, if their conversation about Misao was any indication, but she could see that he genuinely cared for his ward. Like any parent, he had her best interests at heart. And she admired him for trying to balance his priorities. It wasn't easy.   
  
She usually didn't get along with handsome Naval officers. The ones she had met seemed too full of themselves. Megumi picked at her food.   
  
She had lied to him when she said she had forgotten that incident on the grass at the hotel. Megumi had pushed it to the back of her mind, but looking back, she realized how much she had enjoyed taking him off-guard. He was physically attractive, she'd give him that. And it had been a long time since she had been close to a man.   
  
Her father poured her half a glass of champagne before raising his to drink. "Your mother loved this brand..."  
  
Megumi smiled. Yes, her father could seem a bit dominating...perhaps controlling. In spite of what Sanosuke said...and what the commander said...the last thing she wanted was to cause friction. Moments like these with her father she really appreciated.   
  
  
  
A/N: Boy, this is the longest chapter I've written. NEXT! Someone familiar comes to visit the Shinomori/Makimachi household and someone from Megumi's past reappears... 


	8. Chapter8

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Also, Aoshi has a recreational activity not many of us would associate him with having...  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
A soft knock stirred Aoshi from deep sleep. He blinked, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. For the first time in weeks he was able to stay in bed on a Sunday morning. After getting home from the Navy ball, he had undressed, hung his uniform, crawled into bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night he had opened a window to let the balmy night air inside his room before sleeping again. Thinking he imagined the knock, his eyes drifted close again.  
  
"Aoshi?" a voice filtered through the door before the knocking started again.   
  
He lifted his head slightly.   
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
Remembering he had only worn white briefs to bed, he arranged the sheets around his legs and waist, covering himself as he sat up. "I'm awake," he called out.  
  
His door opened and Misao stood wearing a blue tank top and pajama pants with white rabbits on them. Apparently she had just woken up, her black hair was messy and sticking out at strange angles. A white cordless phone was clutched in her hand.  
  
"Jiya's on the phone," she announced, tossing the handset to him before turning to exit the room.  
  
"Misao, close the door."  
  
She obliged, her footsteps echoing in the hallway. He pressed the talk button.  
  
"Okina."  
  
He heard a click, indicating that Misao had hung up the phone in her room.   
  
"Aoshi, how are you?"  
  
"Good..." He glanced at the clock, before rubbing his eyes. "It's late in Spain..."  
  
"It's late morning in Hawaii," the old man responded. No doubt he had a smile on his face. "Besides, I don't work tomorrow. Long time no talk..."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"I'm on vacation."  
  
Okina chuckled. "Good for you...How is Misao?"  
  
"She's okay," Aoshi replied.  
  
Silence.   
  
"Everything all right?" the old man asked quietly.  
  
Aoshi glanced outside the window. His former guardian knew him all too well. While he and Okina never had the father-son type of relationship most people would assume they had, he and Okina understood each other and respected each other. After losing parents at such a young age, Aoshi matured faster than most children. Growing up, he felt sometimes that HE had been Okina's guardian. Okina certainly never followed the code 'once an officer, always an officer'. As soon as the uniform was off and he was away from work, Okina could cause mischief that would make four-year-olds cry. He always said that there was no point in acting too old and dull even as a man aged. That took the fun out of life. But Okina could also be very serious. Especially when it came to the people he considered his family.  
  
"Aoshi?" he prompted.  
  
"Everything's fine..." he trailed off, hesitant to voice his thoughts.   
  
"You always were stubborn...What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Is it about Misao?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Misao's happiness and future has always been the most important thing to us," Okina began slowly. "Akihito trusted us with her...if he didn't think we could properly take care of her...he would have never left her to us..."  
  
"That was a long time ago," Aoshi said quietly.  
  
"But the one thing he saw in us both back then hasn't changed."  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat. "True."  
  
"I hope you'll be on vacation for a while...because I'll be coming to Hawaii for a visit."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
Okina laughed. "I think the three of us will have a good time..."  
  
"When are you flying in?"  
  
"Friday afternoon. It's been a long time since I've been to the islands. It'll be nice to see the place again..."  
  
"It hasn't changed much since we last lived here..." Aoshi said dryly. "Except for maybe more tourists..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"All right. What do you plan to do when we're here?"  
  
Pause. Then the old man asked, "When was the last time you rode waves?"  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aoshi," Okina scolded. "You live on Hawaii and you don't surf? You learned to surf when you were old enough to swim in deep water!"  
  
"No thanks to you," Aoshi responded. "I only learned because you pulled me along, thinking being a father figure would attract the female instructor's attention."  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" Okina chuckled.  
  
"No, Okina."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't even remember how to-"  
  
"It's like riding a bike. You'll have fun."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's done then. I'll be at the Honolulu Airport at noon. Don't tell Misao, I want to surprise her."  
  
  
***  
  
Hawaii. It seemed like a lifetime since he was last here. In a way, it was. He had a new life...new job...  
  
But there was something...someone...who he had never forgotten. When he first left Hawaii, she was in his mind every day. But for the past twelve months, she hadn't appeared for a long time. She was just a fleeting thought...several times during the year.   
  
He was over her. He had been a long time ago. But he needed to see her one last time.  
  
He was really nervous. He kept breathing in and out, tried to stop his heart from racing. She didn't even know he was here. He wondered if she still lived in the same apartment. It had been his for a while, too...several nights of the month.  
  
His brown eyes skimmed the curbside of the Honolulu Airport arrival area. Then his eyes shifted to look at his sportswatch.   
  
Where was he?   
  
He told Kenshin that he'd arrive at three o'clock.   
  
"Sano!"  
  
He looked up to see Kenshin waving at him standing next to the driver's side of a white Corolla. Kaoru was sitting in the passenger seat, waving as well.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara grinned, hitched his carryon higher on his shoulder and walked towards them.  
  
"Kenshin! Jo-chan! Long time no see!"  
  
The couple looked happy to see him. It felt good to be back around friends. Sure, he had a whole new life back in Norfolk, Virginia, but he had missed these two. He settled in the backseat after tossing his bag in the back. While his friends drove, they chatted and he absorbed the sights. It sure felt nice to be back on Hawaii. His friends in Virginia would love this place!   
  
Sano stared in amazement at the apartment Kenshin pulled into. "This is where you live?"  
  
"You like it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
The couple led him through the front door and into a gray carpeted two bedroom living area. Kaoru proudly showed him the place, from the homey kitchen and its little accessories, to the living room with simple pastel paintings and cream sofa, the bathroom, with its sea green carpeting and seashell decor, to the guest room, with white and purple linens.   
  
"So, how's Virginia?" Kaoru asked as they settled at the kitchen dining table.  
  
Kenshin was preparing snacks.  
  
"It's pretty neat. Weather's not as nice as here...but you get used to it," Sanosuke answered.   
  
"You get sent to sea a lot?"  
  
"Once a year. Although I spent a whole year in school, so I didn't go away as much..."  
  
"That's great that you decided to become an aircraft mechanic," Kenshin supplied as he poured iced tea for them. "When you get out, you'll have plenty of job opportunities..."  
  
"That's what I planned," Sano grinned.  
  
Kenshin put a plate of seaweed crackers in front of them while Kaoru set the iced tea glasses on the table.  
  
"So..." Kenshin began with an enigmatic smile. "How long are you going to stay in Hawaii?"  
  
"Not long," Sanosuke shrugged. "I just...thought I'd enjoy my vacation...as long as I'm welcome here..."  
  
"You can stay as long as you like," Kaoru offered. "Just don't make a mess."  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
The three began to eat the food at the table.  
  
After taking a drink from his glass, Sanosuke broke his cracker in half and shoved one half in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he finally asked in a quiet voice, "So...how is she?"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other.  
  
"Dr. Megumi is fine," Kenshin answered.  
  
"So...she's really doing okay?" Sanosuke asked. "Is she in the Medical Corps?"  
  
"No," Kaoru responded. "She's still a contractor..."  
  
"Okay." Sanosuke shifted. "Is...Is she married?"  
  
"No," Kenshin answered honestly.  
  
"But..."  
  
Sanosuke leaned forward at Kaoru's hesitant response. "But?"  
  
"But...I think...she's seeing someone...I think...I think she went to the officer's ball with him a couple days ago..."  
  
"She's dating a Naval officer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good for her," Sanosuke added. He sat back.   
  
"You still want to see her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Say hi..." Sano popped the other cracker half in his mouth. "Do you have her number?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What time does school get out?" Okina asked.  
  
Aoshi glanced at his watch. "Two forty-five."  
  
He had picked Okina up from the airport not too long ago. They had lunch and small talk. They were waiting near the administration building of Honolulu High School, hoping to catch Misao before Stella or Danielle gave her a ride home.   
  
"What's the legal driving age here again?" Okina asked.  
  
"Fifteen, sixteen?" Aoshi guessed.  
  
"When are you going to teach her how to drive?"   
  
Aoshi responded, "As soon as I have time."  
  
Okina glanced at him and said gently, "Don't let the hours get to you, Aoshi..."  
  
The younger man stared at him. "We're both Naval officers...in the same field...yet you don't understand why I do what I do."  
  
Okina sighed. "I do understand. Better than anyone. But...Misao is sunshine...if it wasn't for her, I'd be old, bitter, and mistrusting at the world." He shook his head. "Look at you...you're so dedicated to the job. I've been here barely three hours and already you had to stop by the base and you're on vacation."  
  
"I am the job, Okina."  
  
"No," the older man corrected. "The Navy is a way of life. It is NOT life. When was the last time you did something for fun?"  
  
Aoshi winced. "Well..."  
  
"When was the last time you went on a date? Just for fun? Dating the relatives of your superiors or coworkers doesn't count," Okina interjected.   
  
"What's the point?" Aoshi countered softly. "I don't believe in casual relationships. And anyone who is serious just gets tired...they always do...they can't handle the long hours...unpredictable schedule...they start thinking about settling down...start pressuring me to become more attentive..."  
  
Okina looked up as the bell rang. Teenagers rushed to their lockers and chatted with friends.   
  
"There she is." Aoshi gestured with his hand.  
  
The old man looked in the direction and grinned. "She hasn't changed a bit..."  
  
Misao was flanked by Stella and Danielle who were eagerly talking away. Okina hurried forward.  
  
He still moves pretty quickly for an old man, Aoshi thought.  
  
"MISAO!"  
  
She looked up, startled. Then her jaw dropped. "Jiya?!"  
  
"Misao!"  
  
Forgetting where she was, Misao ran forward, pure joy on her face. Were those tears in her eyes? Aoshi wasn't sure. "Jiya! Oh my gosh!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Okina caught her in a hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"It's so good to see you, I can't believe you're here!!" Misao hugged him back fiercely before stepping back to look at him, unable to believe he was standing in front of her. "I missed you so much! When did you get here?"  
  
"Three hours ago," Okina responded, smiling as he ruffled her hair.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Misao demanded.  
  
He laughed out loud. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Stella and Danielle, apparently noticing the reunion, had left with a silent wave in Aoshi's direction. He acknowledged their presence before turning to the two people he considered his family, who were chatting nonstop, walking beside each other.   
  
"How long are you going to be here?"  
  
"Not long, sorry," Okina said. "But a week's vacation is long enough."  
  
"A week only?" Misao pouted. "That sucks..."  
  
"I figure I'd save two weeks worth for Christmas and New Year's," Okina announced.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
The three climbed into the Legend, with Misao in the backseat.  
  
"So what's gonna happen while you're here?" Misao asked excitedly.   
  
Okina slid a crafty glance in Aoshi's direction. "We're going surfing."  
  
"What?" Misao blinked. Then she glanced at Aoshi's impassive expression in the rearview mirror. "We are? Does Aoshi even know how...?"  
  
"He took lessons about the same time I did," Okina declared. "He learned quickly, too."  
  
"I...I didn't know you knew how," Misao said quietly.  
  
"It's not something I like to announce," Aoshi responded, glaring at the older man. "I was in kindergarten...and Okina bribed me..."  
  
"To take surfing lessons?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yes," Aoshi responded.  
  
"Yup! I packed his lunch and made cute cutouts of hearts and flowers in his sandwiches and cookies. All his classmates thought he wanted to be a girl. So I told him the girly food would stop if he agreed to take lessons with me. The instructor was pretty cute..."  
  
"Why didn't you just fix lunch yourself?" Misao asked.  
  
"I tried," Aoshi said flatly.  
  
"But I put all the food on high shelf and there were no stools for him to use to reach it!" Okina cried out gleefully. "Aoshi's stubborn, he went without lunch but after three days he couldn't take it anymore!"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "I haven't been out in the water in ten years."  
  
"Oh, quit being a baby," Okina said briskly. "I'll even pay for the rental boards."  
  
"Well..." Misao grinned, sitting back. "It'll be fun to watch Aoshi wipe out..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Look at that...isn't she a beauty?" Okina crowed, pointing to a blue wave with a white cap approaching Waikiki shore.  
  
"This is soo cool...I'm going surfing with Jiya and Aoshi. Who knew?" Misao grinned.   
  
Aoshi looked up from waxing his white rental board, a hint of apprehension flickering in his eyes. "I don't remember Hawaiian waves being that big..."  
  
Okina shook his head. "Chicken. You're in the Navy and you're afraid of water?"  
  
A glare from Aoshi earned an equal glare back. Then he turned to the teen. "Misao, if you wipe out, dive in the water or you risk the board hitting your head and causing a concussion."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes. "Stella and Danielle taught me how to surf two years ago. I'm not some stupid amateur..." And she ran towards the water.  
  
"Misao-" Aoshi glanced at Okina who tsked.  
  
"She's sixteen, Aoshi, not six," the older man chided before following the girl to the water.  
  
Normally, if given the free time, Aoshi would sit on the beach and relax as opposed to surf. He hadn't hit the water since the summer after he graduated from Annapolis. But he was willing to make an exception. Today was family day, so why not.   
  
Once he was out on the crystal blue water, he paddled, keeping a distance from the breaking waves, watching as Okina and Misao rode crest after crest.   
  
After a couple minutes, Okina pulled over next to him as Misao and a couple surf bums rode out the waves. "Don't tell me you're scared..."  
  
Aoshi shook his head. The older man scanned the water, shading his eyes with one of his hands.   
  
"Thirty seconds."  
  
The young man turned to him. "You're challenging me to ride a wave for thirty seconds?"  
  
"Yup. It's like riding a bike."  
  
"Fine..." Aoshi began to paddle out. "But I choose your next wave."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The three had spent several hours on the water before they decided to leave. It had to be the most fun Misao ever had in the water, for she had never done that type of activity with both of her guardians. Reality soon sank in as they arrived at the house.  
  
After dinner, Misao went to her room to start on her homework. She had been working for an hour when Jiya knocked on her door.  
  
"Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Go ahead..." Misao turned to him, watching as he closed the door before settling on one side of her bed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Aoshi," he announced.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Oh? What...What about him?"  
  
"Is everything all right between you two? You both seem so tense...At least...when we weren't out on the water..."  
  
Misao sighed, plucking at a loose thread on her shorts. "Well..."  
  
He waited patiently, sitting for several minutes while she began her hesitant reply.  
  
"Aoshi's changed so much, Jiya." Misao looked away. "I don't even remember why...or when...but all of a sudden we stopped having fun together...He's always thinking about work...I don't even know when he comes home...he just...does...I got so used to him just...being there...or not...and...I...I don't even think we're a family anymore..."  
  
Jiya gently patted her hand. "Life's been hard on you both."  
  
Misao swallowed. "All he seems to care about is work and my grades. He doesn't really seem to care about me...He stopped caring about me a long time ago..."  
  
"That's not true," Jiya spoke up. "Being a good father is very important to Aoshi. He is trying..." The old man sighed. The girl looked so miserable. What had happened to cause such a barrier between his two young family members? He remembered when Aoshi and Misao were inseperable.  
  
"I...Sometimes...I wish that Aoshi never became my guardian," Misao whispered.  
  
He was silent for a minute. Then he began to speak, his voice clear. "I know you two better than anyone. There was a time when you two did everything together. People change, and sometimes they lose sight of what they had. And that's okay, because people lose sight of things all the time. It might take some time...but you both will find your way again..."  
  
Misao nodded. "Maybe you're right..."  
  
He ruffled her hair. "I'll leave you to your studies..."  
  
"Thanks, Jiya."  
  
He exited her bedroom and made his way to the porch, where Aoshi was sitting down, watching the stars.   
  
"Misao's doing homework," he announced.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Is she having any problems?"  
  
"No. Misao's a smart girl, she's fine." He glanced at Aoshi, who leaned back in his chaise lounge. "You two...don't seem as close as you used to be..."  
  
"Misao's growing up," Aoshi commented.   
  
"True."  
  
Silence.   
  
Okina enjoyed the night air. He had missed this place. How fortunate for Aoshi and Misao to live in a house. Aoshi didn't remember, but his parents had owned a house as well. Okina had been an old friend of Aoshi's grandmother, but she passed away before Aoshi was even born. He smiled fondly. She was quite a lady. He had been fond of her for many years. One could say that she had been the only woman he had ever loved. Okina promised to look after her son and daughter-in-law. When Aoshi was born, he had tried to help out as much as he could. It had been raining...when Aoshi's parents died in a car accident. Okina had been shocked when he discovered that he was named as Aoshi's guardian. He didn't think he could do it, but he managed. And he was proud of the results. Aoshi Shinomori had grown up to be a fine young man. The kind he was happy to call family.   
  
"Okina...what was it like when I was her age? I don't even remember..."  
  
The old man smiled. "Well, by then you were already capable of making your own decisions and opinions. You just never really voiced them. And you were stubborn. And determined." Then he continued, "I let you be...because I trusted you, knowing that you wanted to push yourself to success. You wanted to make something out of yourself."  
  
"Are you saying I should trust Misao to know that she will take care of her own future?"   
  
"She's a girl, Aoshi. Young ladies want to enjoy life. But when it comes down to it, they also know when it's time to focus to secure themselves a stable future."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"When you've been a guardian as long as I have, you know these things," he said proudly.  
  
Aoshi smirked. "Enjoy being wise, old man. It won't be long before you start having memory loss."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Stupid door...why won't you unlock?" Megumi muttered as she balanced one heavy grocery bag in one arm while trying to unlock her apartment.  
  
When she was able to let herself in, she kicked off her shoes, closed her door and placed the bag on the counter when the phone rang. It was probably her father. She let it ring a couple more times before reaching over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" Megumi glared at the phone, her hand moving to put it back in its cradle.  
  
"Hey, fox-lady."  
  
She froze, her hand hovering in mid-air. It couldn't be. After all this time?  
  
"Megumi? You there?" his deep voice spoke up.  
  
Holding the phone in two hands, she brought it up to her ear. "I'm here..."  
  
"It's Sano."  
  
She cleared her throat. "I knew that. No one else calls me that nickname..."  
  
He forced a laugh. "I probably shouldn't call you that...but...it's an old habit..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why...Why are you calling me, Sano?" Megumi asked.  
  
He sighed. "I...I'm in Hawaii."  
  
"Right now?" Megumi asked incredulously. "How long?"  
  
"Not long. I just dropped by Kenshin's to visit," he answered quickly. "Are you free tonight? I was thinking...we...could...meet up somewhere...if...if that's okay with you?"  
  
Megumi glanced at her grocery bag, where a plastic box full of linguine and alfredo sauce lay waiting for her. An action/drama was the TV movie for tonight. Dinner and a TV movie or dinner with the ex-boyfriend? Talk about different scenarios.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Is that Chinese restaurant at the International Marketplace still there?"  
  
"Yes, it is..."  
  
"Okay. How about there at six-thirty?"  
  
"All right."  
  
  
He spotted her before she saw him. And she was wearing blue jeans and a purple spaghetti strap tank top. He couldn't help but smile. Megumi never just threw clothes on. Every article in her closet flattered her complexion or figure in some way, shape or form.  
  
"Hi," she spoke up, hooking the strap of her purse over the back of her chair.   
  
"Hey." He cleared his throat. She hadn't changed at all. Still pretty, smart...and probably following her father's every command.  
  
"I'm...surprised that you're here..." she began.  
  
He shrugged. "Just vacationing. Thought I'd say hi..."  
  
After they ordered food, Megumi leaned back, studying him for several moments.  
  
"It's...good to see you," she said finally. "Considering..."  
  
"A lot has changed since then, fox-lady," he responded quickly. "At least on my side. What about you?"  
  
"I like to think things are constantly changing," Megumi said honestly.   
  
"I heard that you're a practicing physician now. No harsh resident's hours?" Sanosuke sipped his tea.  
  
"You heard correctly." Megumi poured herself a cup of tea. "Banker's hours now..."  
  
"Good for you." Sanosuke picked up his fork, twirled it, then set it down. "I went to aviation maintenance school."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"I went to school to become an aircraft mechanic," he stated. "I figured there's more stability for aircraft mechanics than ship mechanics, so after I arrived in Virginia, I looked into it and started the paperwork. I went to school for a year, came back to Norfolk and worked on the jets there."  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm really happy for you," Megumi said, nodding.  
  
Their food arrived and they began to eat in silence.  
  
"I heard you went to the officer's ball," Sanosuke spoke up.  
  
"Yes...I...I did..." Did she just tense up?   
  
"Naval officer, huh?" Sanosuke tried to keep his voice neutral. "I thought you didn't like officers?"  
  
"I don't," she quickly replied.  
  
"He must be really convincing, then."  
  
An odd look entered her eyes. "We aren't really seeing each other," Megumi added. "He seemed like a suitable date at the time. Besides, my father was giving a speech at the ball and-"  
  
"Once again, it goes back to Dad," Sanosuke muttered.  
  
Megumi set her fork down. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Shrugging, Sanosuke said, "Just that you haven't changed. You still crawl when Dad says crawl."  
  
"I went to the ball with an officer so I could hear my father's speech," Megumi responded.   
  
"Because he asked you to go," Sanosuke added.  
  
Megumi cleared her throat. "Well..."  
  
"And I bet you went to great lengths in selecting your date...because there are so few officers who would meet with your father's approval," Sanosuke continued. It was too late to stop now, he was on a roll. It was sad to see Megumi still the same. He thought she always had more strength than other women, but when it came to her dad, she was a weak kitten.   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's see...so Mr. Naval officer..." he began in a biting tone, ignoring Megumi's wince. She knew he couldn't handle officers. They always had this 'I'm better than you' attitude. Sure they had the college degree, the pins, the medals, but most of the officers he knew were a bunch of lazy bastards. The most work they ever did was open their mouths to order around little guys like him. "...probably graduated from the Naval Academy...And he's probably a medical officer."  
  
"Intelligence."   
  
"What?" He blinked.  
  
"Intelligence," she repeated.  
  
"Wow. Even better," Sanosuke replied. "And he's a lieutenant."  
  
"Lieutenant commander," Megumi corrected before placing a morsel of food in her mouth.  
  
"Fox-lady, you sure can pick them. You exceeded the expectations. Dad was probably happy."  
  
"Don't call me that," Megumi retorted. "And for your information, I went with him as my date because my father was planning to set me up with some officers he knew. I figured if I showed up with an impressive date, he'd leave me alone."  
  
"That's pretty sneaky. So instead of standing up to your dad, you're silently rebelling against him," Sanosuke concluded. "Is your dad still pressuring you to join the Medical Corps?"  
  
Megumi sighed. "Even if he is, what-?"  
  
"Do you want to join the Corps?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Have you told your dad that?"  
  
Her brown eyes flashed. "Will you let me finish?"  
  
"You haven't changed at all, fox-lady. It's really, really sad."  
  
"You haven't changed either," Megumi snapped. "Still as rude and inconsiderate as ever."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You never once understood where I was coming from," Megumi replied tartly. "You grew up in an orphanage, what would you know about family loyalty? Nothing." She began digging in her purse for her wallet. "My father did everything in his power to keep our family together after my mom died. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to raise three kids? He could have separated us and given us away to relatives, but he didn't."  
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "Listen to yourself...He's the reason why you are the way you are, why we broke up, why you haven't been in a relationship since I left-"  
  
"Who told you that?" she demanded.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well-"  
  
"Kaoru talks too much," she muttered. "No doubt you know my entire story since you've arrived in town..."  
  
"You were too focused on pleasing your old man, on living the life he wanted you to live! And you still are. You became a doctor and worked so much to please your old man. If you'd just listen-"  
  
"No, you listen, Sanosuke Sagara. You're putting my father at the center of all this, saying he was the reason I became a doctor...and being a doctor I worked long hours, which interfered with our relationship...but my father's to blame for our failed relationship because he wanted me to be a doctor in the first place. Everyone knows that my father isn't to blame. You're the only one who thinks it's his fault," Megumi argued. "The reason we broke up was because you couldn't understand that there was something I loved just as much as you. You made me choose between my career and a relationship. And to make it worse...you asked me when I was going to spend three days working at the hospital. I didn't even have a chance to contact you. So you left. Without even saying anything." Megumi tossed several bills on the table as she got up. "What happened between us was a long time ago. So before you start lecturing me on how I should behave, why don't you look at yourself."   
  
And she left the restaurant. Sanosuke cursed. She always did have a way of pressing his buttons...  
  
  
After he had paid, Sanosuke took a walk along the beach.   
  
She was right. Partially. He didn't understand family loyalty...he never experienced it. He could see why she had been so dedicated to her father. Yet...he knew that sometimes...kids just had to lead their own lives. What kind of life was that...? Always doing what their parents wanted? Why did parents have to live through their kids? Couldn't they just be happy knowing that their kids were happy? Why did they have to be controlling?  
  
Deep down, Sanosuke knew that Megumi's father had only been part of the problem. But he had certainly fueled the fire. He hadn't been good enough for Megumi. He knew that. A ship mechanic and a physician. Megumi would have been better off with someone more stable...someone who understood her passion for medicine.   
  
Her drive for excellence had been one of the things he had loved about her. She always wanted to be better than she was...and that quality had given her strength and courage. He remembered that she used to come home after work, and she looked like she was about to fall apart. When he found out that she hadn't been able to save a car accident victim or she had witnessed a stillborn baby, he had wanted to hold her until the sadness went away. But she had strength in numbers. Being a doctor was a part of who she was...and he hated that part. It took her away from him. He couldn't compete with her career. Yet he felt guilty for hating that side of her...if he hated that side of her...did that mean he didn't really love her? He had been frustrated with that notion.  
  
He had no right to judge her. Megumi was a smart lady, she'd find some way to balance between living her life and making her father happy.   
  
Sanosuke blew out a breath. He came to Hawaii because they had left a lot of things unresolved. He was at the stage in his life where he felt he should resolve what happened in the past.   
  
Quickly jogging to the nearest payphone, Sanosuke dug into his wallet for his phone card.   
  
"Hello?" she picked up after two rings.  
  
"Megumi."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You there?"  
  
"I'm here," she said quietly.  
  
"Sorry about earlier," he spoke softly. "I...I'd like to see you again."  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"I promise not to bring up your dad again," he added. "But...it's pretty important. It's one of the reasons I came to Hawaii..."  
  
Megumi sighed. "All right. I have plans all day tomorrow...but I can meet you early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Early, huh? Eight o'clock, Kuhio Beach okay?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WHEW! Congrats to the readers who guessed correctly - it WAS Sanosuke!   
  
*grins* And I imagine modern-day Aoshi as a briefs kinda guy...after all those uniform pants only look good with briefs...one can see the lining of the boxers... 


	9. Chapter9

A/N: To answer some reviewers' questions, I don't think very low of officers, just some...and a woman in my writing group told me a bunch of interesting little facts about Navy guys (like the briefs thing, I think her ex-boyfriend was a Navy guy).   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Megumi had just emerged from the bathroom when her phone rang. She hurried over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Takani?"  
  
She recognized that voice. "Commander McIntyre."  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you on a weekend, but we are short on physicians covering the emergency room. The officer on duty who was supposed to work that shift tomorrow morning was on vacation, but his plane has been delayed in New York until tomorrow morning. I've called other physicians and you're the first one I've reached so far..."  
  
"What time does the shift start?"  
  
"Seven hundred."  
  
"All right. I'll be there tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
After they hung up, Megumi headed to the kitchen. So much for her discussion with Sano. She retrieved a number listed on the fridge and dialed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kaoru, it's Megumi."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I speak to Sanosuke?"  
  
"Oh..." the young wife sounded apologetic. "Sanosuke's not here right now...but I can leave him a message."  
  
Of course. Just her luck. Megumi sighed. "Could you tell him I need to reschedule? He'll know what it means..."  
  
"Um...okay, sure..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She hung up, glancing at the clock. It was only nine o'clock. He should be arriving at the Himura residence soon. They hadn't been at dinner THAT long...  
  
Well. She had an early day tomorrow, so she might as well get to bed.  
  
Two hours later, her phone rang.  
  
Megumi blindly reached in the dark for her lamp switch while climbing from beneath the covers. She squinted as light illuminated the room and reached for her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is everything all right?" Sano's deep voice echoed in her ear.  
  
Megumi blinked several times. "Yes...why...?"  
  
"You said to reschedule. Everything all right?"  
  
"Yes...I...just...have to work tomorrow."  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"Tomorrow's Sunday. You don't work Sunday."  
  
"Tomorrow's an exception," Megumi responded.   
  
"This I got to hear..."  
  
Megumi tried to ignore his tone of voice. "One of the ER physicians scheduled to work tomorrow won't be there, so-"  
  
"So naturally, you decided you could take his place," Sano finished.  
  
"The executive officer asked me to-"  
  
"Relax, I know all about dealing with XOs. You're not even Navy and you follow their every command."  
  
"It is my duty to-"  
  
"I don't get it...you're not a medical officer, yet you let them order you around," Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
"Why are you getting upset over this?" Megumi demanded.  
  
"It's just like two years ago," Sano retorted.  
  
"Wrong," she snapped. "Two years ago we actually meant something to each other."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Two years ago you had reason to argue, now you don't."  
  
"Oh, wait...just because I stayed in your bed I had every right to argue every time you let me down but now since I'm not in it anymore I'm supposed to just shrug it off?"  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!" Megumi practically shouted. "You had a hold over me back then because we were personally involved. We aren't anymore."  
  
"I know that, dammit!" he roared.   
  
"If you know that, then stop acting like you have every right to tell me what to do!"  
  
"Work is getting to you...again. Never mind the fact that we used to be involved, you don't let friends down like this."  
  
"You're hardly a friend, Sanosuke."  
  
Silence.   
  
"Listen, Sano. XOs, commanding officer fathers aside...this is my job. I'm a doctor. It is my job to help people. I knew that when I got into this field. It isn't the most glamourous job in the world, but it has its own rewards. You haven't really learned that since we broke up. You haven't learned anything." Megumi took a deep breath. "If you still want to talk, fine. Just not now."  
  
Click.  
  
  
Sanosuke clenched his fists tightly, almost tempted to hit something. Even after two years, she still got to him. She knew exactly what to say to make him angry. No wonder they fell apart. They didn't have enough patience for each other.  
  
Coming to Hawaii was a mistake. He thought it was a good idea at the time...but...how could he resolve everything if what he needed to resolve wouldn't let him? Stubborn, infuriating woman...what had made him love her in the first place?! Sano blew out a breath. It was over between he and Megumi. He knew that. But it didn't stop him from feeling angry, hurt, and frustrated. Considering he hadn't contacted her since he left, showing up again just seemed to open old wounds.  
  
  
Megumi couldn't sleep. Upset, angry, frustrated...  
  
She stirred her cup of strawberry green tea, glaring at the clock as if it was her worst enemy. Wrong. Her worst enemy was at the Himura household...no doubt sleeping peacefully.  
  
Sano. How he loved to argue...  
  
Sometimes he did it because he was angry. Other times he did it just so SHE wouldn't have the last word in.   
  
She was over him. So why did it still hurt?  
  
Megumi bit her lip and stared into her teacup. Their relationship had gone so sour. By the end of the first month, she knew they had many obstacles to overcome. She couldn't recall how many times he had brought up her father or her job.   
  
He had been her first lover. No one had ever captured her attention the way he had. But maybe that was the romantic foolishness of a young woman who had never experienced love. Until him. He was such a vibrant person, full of passion and energy. After their relationship ended, she had been devastated. She went about her life, her job, as if nothing happened. No one could tell. But she knew. When the sadness wore off, anger and hurt replaced it.  
  
She hadn't been in a relationship since he left. Why? She had only physically shared herself with one other man since Sanosuke left. And they had dated for quite a while. But she couldn't help wonder if maybe she had been using the experience as a weight...to see if she could feel as strongly about a person again. She had some serious issues to work out, especially when it came to relationships.  
  
What if Sano was right? What if she hadn't gotten involved again because of her father? What if she was afraid he wouldn't approve of her next companion? Could that be why she hadn't felt serious emotions about anyone? Wasn't that the reason why she sought Lt. Commander Shinomori...knowing he was exactly the type of man her father would approve of...in spite of the friction between them? Was she that desperate for her father's approval?  
  
And what about the Medical Corps? Why didn't she think she could become an officer? Did she think that low of herself?  
  
No...I really don't want to be an officer, she thought.   
  
So why couldn't she bring herself to say so to her father? She didn't want to see the disappointment in his face.   
  
Megumi felt her eyes fill. She had grown up without a mother. Her mother had been a shadow who hovered over her life. She had wanted to be someone her mother could be proud of. And her father...placed his expectations on her...and thinking that's what her mother would have wanted, she followed. But sometime down the road, she stopped wondering what her mother would have wanted and let her father do the talking. She heard all stories from her father, from Auntie Kyoko, Auntie Yuki...she knew that her mother wouldn't have been so demanding. Her aunts had said many times that personal success was the one thing her mother wanted for everyone. And that success could mean anything to the one who wanted it.   
  
But could she do it? Could she go against her father's wishes? She was all he had here...her brothers rarely contacted them...they had their own lives.   
  
She just didn't know what to do...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"This is the luxury..." Okina leaned back in his chair, savoring the sight of the sun rising into the sky and the tropical breeze that whisked across the land.  
  
Aoshi poured himself a cup of orange juice. "I don't take advantage of a Hawaiian sunrise as much as I should..."  
  
Okina shook his head. "That's really sad..."  
  
"Not another speech about life again..." the younger man warned before taking a drink.  
  
The two men were eating breakfast on the backyard patio of Aoshi and Misao's home. The home was on the outskirts of Honolulu, north of Waikiki, just a twenty minute drive east of Pearl Harbor.  
  
"Morning!" Misao greeted as she hopped outside. She tugged the hem of her bright yellow tank top over her denim shorts and settled in the seat between Aoshi and Okina.   
  
"Morning, Misao," Okina greeted.  
  
The girl's eyes rounded. "Jiya, what are you wearing...you look like a tourist!"  
  
Aoshi took a bite of his smoked salmon to keep from smiling. He had thought the same thing...Okina had chosen to wear a bright orange and blue aloha shirt, with hula girls printed on it, a blue sleeveless shirt underneath, and brown shorts.   
  
"What's wrong with it?" Okina protested. "I think it's colorful." Then he pointed at Aoshi. "Better than your gloomy guardian."  
  
Aoshi had worn a blue and white aloha shirt leaving it unbuttoned, and white shorts. "So?"   
  
"It's boring," Okina responded.   
  
"It's not too bad. Not something he'd wear on a date," Misao said after eyeing him critically.  
  
"Not that he goes on dates," Okina muttered.  
  
"He does," Misao added.  
  
Okina gave her a look. "For fun?"  
  
"Well...no..." She gave Aoshi a sheepish smile. "Usually for work."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"That's enough," Aoshi spoke up. He poured Misao a cup of orange juice as she helped herself to some fish and rice. "Misao...I've been meaning to ask you..."  
  
"Hmm?" She stared at him with a mouthful of rice.  
  
"During an outing with Dr. Takani she mentioned you had seemed very interested in the hula, so the offer for lessons still stands..."  
  
Misao's jaw dropped, causing some food to spill on her plate. Aoshi lifted one brow, and she immediately began to chew and swallow her food.  
  
"Oh...Yeah...Are...Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Aoshi responded.  
  
"Now let me see..." Okina spoke up, examining his former ward's calm demeanor. "...No."  
  
Aoshi glared at the old man but his features relaxed when he turned back to Misao. "If you're interested, I can speak to Dr. Takani about setting up a time for you...one that doesn't conflict with school, of course."  
  
"Yeah...sure...that...that'd by awesome..."  
  
"Who's Dr. Takani?" Okina spoke up.  
  
"Misao's physician," Aoshi supplied.  
  
"And you went out with her?"  
  
"Kinda," Misao answered. "It was a work date."  
  
"Oh...those kind..." Okina shook his head. "Wait...Takani...is she related to Ryuusei Takani?"  
  
"She's his daughter."  
  
Okina narrowed his eyes at Aoshi. "That's the ultimate work date."  
  
"You KNOW her father?" Aoshi queried.  
  
Okina sighed. "Don't you ever surf the net when you're bored? I do at work all the time. Her father's picture is only on the Pearl Harbor Medical Facilities website. He IS the commanding officer, after all..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I know, but she's pissing me off." Sano sighed, cradling the phone to his ear. "What do you mean, give her a chance? Whose side are you on?" He nodded at Kaoru who walked into the living room. "I know, but..." He sighed. "You're right. I know....Yeah...I know. I'll try...I will...I promise. I'll talk to you later...Okay. Bye."  
  
"Everything all right?" Kaoru asked.   
  
Sanosuke shook his head after hanging up. "I guess so..."  
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet Megumi this morning?"  
  
Scowling, he responded, "She's covering for someone today..." He glanced at the clock. "But...maybe I should check and see her at the hospital..."  
  
"Do you need to borrow our car?" Kaoru asked. "As long as you don't ruin it..."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
  
The ER was a mess. Today of all days. Sano grit his teeth. Okay, so he wasn't really being logical about all this. He could easily wait to talk to Megumi after work. Forget logic.   
  
He walked through the entrance, the pristine walls giving the sense of cleanliness. People walked back and forth and he could hear sirens in the distance. He approached the desk nurse.  
  
"I'm looking for-"  
  
"Dr. Takani!" someone called out urgently from some spot behind the desk, beyond his line of vision.  
  
Sano immediately went around the desk, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Sir, this is for patients and medical personnel-" the desk nurse ordered.  
  
When he turned a corner, he spotted a young nurse holding Megumi's slumping form.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sano asked.  
  
"She just collapsed," the nurse explained as a doctor rushed over. "We need to get her to a room..."  
  
Sano reached forward, lifting Megumi in his arms and followed the nurse, who hurriedly straightened the sheets on the bed. Once Sano set her down, the doctor checked her temperature and pulse.  
  
"Pulse is a bit weak..." the medical officer spoke up. "What time did Dr. Takani start her shift?"  
  
"Seven this morning, sir," the nurse replied. "She just clocked out..."  
  
Megumi's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Dr. Takani, can you hear me?" the medical officer spoke up. At her slight nod, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I...I think so..."  
  
He held up her hand. "You're shaking. Did you have anything to eat today?" At the shake of her head, he gave her a stern look. "It's been busy all day, and you haven't had any food?"  
  
"I know, I..."  
  
"I'll be back in a couple minutes..." he and the nurse left, leaving Sano glaring at her.  
  
"You're really stubborn, you know that?"  
  
Megumi sighed. "I really don't need this from you..."  
  
"So obsessed with work, you won't even take care of yourself..."  
  
"If you're going to be here and insult me, do something productive," she snapped.   
  
He moved to the sink to get a cold compress for her head.   
  
"Quit making a big production out of it..." Megumi accepted the cloth from his outstretched hand and placed it on her forehead.   
  
"I'm just-"  
  
"Save it, Sano...I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Will you just let me-"  
  
"I said 'Save it'."  
  
Sano settled in a chair, crossing his arms to stare at the tiled floor. Abruptly, he rose to his feet.  
  
"I'm going to get you some food..."  
  
  
Irritating woman. Had she always been this troublesome? He wondered, What did I ever see in her?   
  
He sighed. A long time ago, he loved her very much. Their time together was passionate, unforgettable. She was the first woman he ever, truly loved. But they couldn't last. They were too different. And she seemed so focused on her career. And he was just happy he had a job. It had taken him a long time to accept that what he and Megumi had wasn't meant to be.   
  
Ten minutes later, Sano handed the cashier several bills and took the egg salad sandwich and bottled water to the room where Megumi was resting.  
  
"Hey, I got you something to eat..."   
  
Megumi sat up in her bed, bracing her head against her hand. "Thank you..."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. Even when she was angry with him, she never hesitated to display manners. Always a lady.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about-" he began only to be interrupted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a bellowing voice echoed in the room.  
  
Oh, damn...Sano thought, gritting his teeth. Megumi was staring over his shoulder, her eyes as huge as saucers. I can't believe HE'S here, Sano fumed silently. Why now?   
  
"Father..." Megumi stammered.  
  
Sanosuke set his jaw as Ryuusei Takani stalked over to his daughter. "One of the nurses called my cellular phone to tell me you collapsed. Luckily I was at the commissary nearby, so I hurried over here. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's fine," Sanosuke interjected.  
  
"I didn't ask you," the captain responded.  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm all right, Father. I guess I just...overexerted myself," Megumi explained.  
  
"As usual," Sanosuke added.  
  
Megumi grimaced while her father shot him a death glare. Then he turned to look at her former lover.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sagara?"  
  
"Looking after your daughter," he snapped.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you came all the way to Hawaii just to look after her? Don't you have a life elsewhere?"   
  
Sanosuke scowled. "I came to visit an old friend and decided to say hi to Megumi. I didn't know I had to ask for permission..."  
  
"You have no business seeing my daughter. Your...affair...is over."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"And you're pretty glad about that, aren't you?" Sano shot back. "You always thought I wasn't good enough for your daughter. I bet every single chance you had you were saying I couldn't provide for her...I was too immature for her...I was too-"  
  
"Exactly. So what are you doing here?" Captain Takani demanded. As Sano opened his mouth, he turned to his daughter, "What is he doing here?"  
  
"He just came to visit me after work, that's all."  
  
"I pray you aren't thinking of rehashing your affair because that's the worst mistake you'll ever make..." the captain muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason I'm here," Sanosuke retorted. "I missed her so much...after two years...I just HAD to throw away my life in Virginia and fly all the way here just so we can continue our AFFAIR..."  
  
Megumi groaned. "Sano...you're not helping..."   
  
"Megumi, I'm disappointed in you," Captain Takani spoke up. "Especially after our discussion..."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Sano crossed his arms.   
  
"Your...choices in men aren't exactly the most...well-thought out," the captain said. "Now, I understand...you're young, you're single, but eventually when it's time to settle down, I can't have you pick some lowlife-"  
  
"Don't talk to her like that," Sano cut in.  
  
Megumi closed her eyes as her father turned to Sanosuke.  
  
"What did you say?" the older man demanded.  
  
"You heard me," Sano responded. "She's an adult, she can make her decisions. It's not your job to tell her that she's making the right or wrong ones."  
  
"I'm her father, I have every right to-"  
  
"Look, Captain, I may never understand the relationship between kids and their parents, because I never grew up with parents...but most fathers never talk to their daughters with a superior attitude."  
  
"Why you..." the captain took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he turned to Megumi. "Fine. If you want to throw your life away on someone like him, it's up to you. But don't be surprised if he breaks your heart again."  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
"We're not involved, Father. That was a long time ago," Megumi insisted, cutting Sano off. "He's been trying to tell you that all along."  
  
Her father looked at Sanosuke suspiciously.  
  
"I'm only here as a friend," Sanosuke insisted.  
  
The captain nodded. "Good. It should stay that way. You caused my daughter enough heartache."  
  
"Father-"  
  
"Look, you don't need to keep telling me how wrong I was for her!" Sano replied. "I know that now. We were too different...we had some growing up to do...whatever! I'm sure you had plenty of excuses and reasons. But that's between me and her!"  
  
"I'm so glad you left. I had hoped that you'd never come back...but I guess I can't wish for the impossible..."  
  
Sano glared at him. Officer respect be damned. Sanosuke never did anything to make Megumi's father hate him. Her father just interfered in their relationship from the beginning.  
  
"Well, if I have my way, Megumi and I will be on a lot better terms," Sano warned.  
  
"I don't think so," the captain said confidently. Then with a humorless smile, he said, "Why do you think you were able to leave Hawaii so fast when you requested a transfer?"  
  
Megumi stared at her father in shock while Sanosuke clenched his fists.  
  
"When you've been in the Navy as long as I have...you make many connections...and many friends...Your transfer request processed very quickly, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"You're...You took part in that? THAT'S why I was able to leave so fast?" Sano stammered. "Shit! If I had known that, I would have stayed in Hawaii anyway!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Megumi closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands.   
  
"You had been a nuisance for a long time," the captain said coldly. "And I wanted you to leave. How convenient that you had saved up enough vacation time that you decided to use prior to your next duty station...that made the process so much easier..."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Stop it, stop it, both of you!" Megumi cried.  
  
Both men turned to her. When she looked at Sanosuke, he was surprised to see the frustration, anger, but most of all, the hurt that ran deep into her soul. He could only imagine what she was feeling. She had been tricked, too. A sheen of tears pooled in her brown eyes. Maybe...just maybe she'd understand what he had gone through.  
  
"Sano...I think you should leave..."  
  
His jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Please...just go," she begged.  
  
Sano cursed aloud. "Even after all this time...you're STILL going to listen to him?!"  
  
"Sanosuke..." Megumi whispered. "I'll call you later. I promise."  
  
"Forget it!" Sanosuke stalked to the door.  
  
"Good. Run off like two years ago," her father mocked.  
  
Sano paused in opening the door. Then he glanced at Megumi. "All right...You know where to find me..." he said in a gentler voice. Then he was gone.  
  
"Good riddance. Now, Megumi-" her father stopped once he caught the frostiness in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"I think you should go, too," she said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Father...I love you..." Megumi shook her head. "But before I say something I might regret...I suggest you leave..."   
  
He stood still for a moment. Then he turned to exit the room.  
  
As he opened the door, he said softly, "I hated the pain he put you through. Every time you were upset about him...it was the same thing over and over. I know you loved him. And...he loved you. But love isn't always enough, Megumi. He's right...you're an adult who can make your own decisions...but I can't stop supporting you just because you're a certain age. Fatherhood doesn't stop when you turn eighteen."  
  
And he left.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! Wow. Glad that chapter's done! Now, I happen to really like Sano and Meg's father, so if I brought out some negative characteristics, it's not cuz I hate them. ^_^  
  
So! Next! Megumi comes to terms with her relationship with her dad...Sano and Meg finally get to talk without arguing about the past. Is it really over between them?...The Himuras decide to have a big dinner...guess who's invited? Until next time! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
  
"Are you busy?" Megumi asked, cradling the phone against her ear.  
  
"Not really. Kenshin and Jo-chan have some dinner thing later tonight..." Sano hesitated.   
  
"I'm invited to that as well...But...it might be best if we just talk before then..." She glanced at the wall clock at the hospital. Mondays. "I get off in about two hours. You still want to meet at Kuhio Beach?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Five thirty?"  
  
"I'll be there..."  
  
  
"Hey," Sano greeted, sitting next to her on the bench.  
  
She nodded at him before staring out at the wall of rocks several yards in the water. The barrier served as a fence for the beach, providing a safe swimming experience for children. They had loved to go to this beach. Locals and tourists alike were lounging on the sand. She had chosen a slightly secluded spot beneath the shade of a palm tree. Megumi had changed after work, wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and a green pareo that knotted at her hip. Sano had worn a white T-shirt and black shorts.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Sanosuke began. "I don't know what happened, but-"  
  
"No, it's my fault," Megumi interrupted.  
  
Sanosuke paused to look at her.  
  
"You were right," Megumi admitted. She cleared her throat. "You were right. I...I've been living my life to please my father. Maybe I've been doing it all along...I don't know..." She couldn't fight the waver in her voice and the tears that came to her eyes. She'd been so wrong...in so many ways...   
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"Let me finish," she cut in. "I guess...I...I just wanted him to be proud of me...of my mom to be proud of me. After you left yesterday, I told my father to leave. I needed to be alone...I...I spent a while last night thinking about everything..."  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"When you and I started dating...he always said that you weren't good enough for me. That there was no way you could financially support me...emotionally support me..."  
  
"Well, he was right on both," Sanosuke said bitterly. "I couldn't. I didn't make enough money and I acted like a brat every time you were on call."  
  
"He said that if you had really loved me...you would have stayed..."  
  
Sanosuke swallowed. "I think...I think that's what really got to me...I...I hated it every time you went to the hospital. I hated the fact that you were a doctor. So if I hated that...did that mean I hated you? It drove me crazy thinking that I didn't love you..."  
  
Sanosuke ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"And I haven't been in relationships since then. At least serious ones," Megumi continued. "Because of my father, because of you...I don't know...maybe both..." She wiped her lashes with her fingertips. "Father wouldn't approve...or I was afraid I'd meet someone who couldn't handle being with a doctor..."  
  
"Well, you got steady hours now," Sano supplied.  
  
"Or maybe I just don't want to get hurt again," Megumi shrugged.  
  
"Fox-lady...how many have you seen since I left?"  
  
"A couple." Megumi shrugged a shoulder. "They never last very long..."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Five? Six? I don't remember..."  
  
Sanosuke's jaw dropped. "That many?"  
  
"I said they didn't last long," Megumi retorted.  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"So..." Megumi fidgeted slightly, biting her lip. "I'm really sorry...about everything..."   
  
"It's okay..." Sanosuke smiled wistfully and leaned forward, picking up a handful of sand and letting it trail through his fingers. "I thought about what you said...and you were right about a lot of things. Even if you say now that I'm right...You're right, too..." Sano admitted. "I always blamed your dad when maybe I shouldn't have. And I never did try to understand you. Not fully, anyway..." He dusted the sand off his fingers. "Hell, I'm sorry, fox-lady...for running out on you...and making you feel like you were your dad's doormat...I was acting like a jackass...I should have known better..."  
  
"It's all right..."  
  
"I understand what happened...I understood it a long time ago...but I wasn't willing to admit it, I guess." Sano shrugged. "So I came here...and I needed to tell you that..."  
  
Megumi couldn't read the expression in his eyes. She and Sano were over. Ancient history. She knew that. He knew that...right?  
  
"I have a whole new life in Virginia waiting for me," Sanosuke began quietly. "But I had to see you again..."  
  
The sentence hung in the air. Megumi fought a wave of panic.  
  
"Megumi-"  
  
"Sano-"  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
***  
  
"This should be enough, right?" Kaoru stirred the pasta boiling on the stove.  
  
Kenshin glanced over from slicing mango wedges on the kitchen counter. "I think so..."  
  
"It's been a long time since we had a dinner like this... " Kaoru examined the noodles. She wasn't a great cook, but she could boil items. Usually Kenshin did the cooking. "Did Sano tell you where he went?"  
  
"Nope." Kenshin popped a mango in his mouth. "His note said that he'd be back, though..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
Megumi's eyes rounded. "You're...getting married?"  
  
Sano nodded proudly.  
  
She narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a shotgun wedding or anything, is it?"  
  
He frowned. "No."  
  
"You didn't...fool around with a superior's daughter or-"  
  
"NO," Sano retorted. When he noticed several joggers look at him, he crossed his arms and lowered his voice. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm marrying someone because I want to?"  
  
"Because it's you."  
  
"Thanks a lot," he grumbled.  
  
A smile crept up her lips. "All right...so who...who is she?"  
  
"Now you're making fun of me..." Sano threw up his hands.   
  
"I'm sorry," Megumi bit her lip. "It's just that...I'm shocked...So...tell me about her."  
  
Sanosuke leaned back. "Her name is Katherine Antonio...she's a nurse."  
  
"Wow..." Megumi blew out a breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...just..." Megumi smiled, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Someone actually had the patience to tame you."  
  
"It's not like that," Sano argued.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you haven't stopped drinking with your buddies and singing karaoke?"  
  
Sano sat up straight, dusting his hands off. "Kat loves to sing, and she left us on the street once because we all got so drunk. Ever since then, the guys watch their intake."  
  
"She must be an angel," Megumi teased. "She'd have to be, to put up with you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Megumi laughed. "So how did you meet?"  
  
"Oh...in a fight. Well, I was at a bar and a couple civilians were picking on us Navy guys, so I beat a couple up, ended up getting my leg broken in the process...and she was working in the hospital at the time."  
  
Nodding, Megumi quipped, "Not bad...strong he-man who got wounded routine..."  
  
He grinned. "That was a year ago, I think the week after I came back from school."  
  
"So when did you propose? And how?"  
  
"I asked her to marry me about...three weeks ago..." Sano stared up at the sky in thought. "I took her to Disneyworld in Florida for the weekend and proposed on Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Megumi retorted. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"I didn't have a ring at the time, but she screamed yes." A wicked glint in Sanosuke's eye caused Megumi to gasp.  
  
Then she smacked his shoulder. "Sanosuke Sagara, you're so disgusting. I hope you two were alone on that ride...I can't believe-"  
  
"Hey," Sano grasped her hand, "It's not like you're proper all the time!"  
  
"But on a Disneyland ride?" Megumi wrinkled her nose as they dropped hands.   
  
"Don't start," he warned.  
  
Good idea. Still, she couldn't help but grin. She and Sanosuke had certainly been adventurous in their days. The passion of first love.  
  
"Besides, after that, I took her to a nice dinner. When we got back to Virginia, I bought her a ring."   
  
"That's great," Megumi piped up. "I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thanks. I'll send you, Kenshin, and Jo-chan invitations to the wedding as soon as we pick some out."  
  
"You don't think that's awkward?" Megumi asked quietly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Inviting the ex-girlfriend to the wedding?"  
  
"Nah. Kat's not the jealous type," Sanosuke responded. "She knows about you, too...and she knew that I'd see you when I came here."  
  
"She's very trusting," Megumi murmured. "And she has every right to be. You're a good man, Sano...you'd never betray the woman you love."  
  
He grinned. "Hey, want to see what she looks like?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
He dug out his wallet and pulled out a small photo of them. He was sitting on a park bench, and Kat's arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Megumi studied the woman, whose wavy hair fell past her shoulders, her dark eyes lit with joy.   
  
"You two look so happy," Megumi responded sincerely, handing it back to him.  
  
"We are." Sano stared at the photo for several moments, smiling, before putting it away. "I learned a lot being with her...and...I felt bad about us...so I figured...before she and I get married, I should apologize to you."  
  
"Less weight on the shoulders, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm really glad, Sano. It looks like you've really grown up..."  
  
"I like to think so..."   
  
Their eyes met and held for several moments. Megumi quickly turned to look at the water.  
  
"I...I had a good time when we were together," she said softly. "Even if it was short...and we had a lot of problems...After...After hearing this...it feels like I just lost a part of myself..."  
  
"Megumi..." Sano carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But maybe I lost a part of myself when you left two years ago...I don't know..."  
  
"If it means anything..." he began quietly, "I really did lo-"  
  
"You don't have to tell me how you felt back then," she responded gently. She gave him a smile. "I'm actually jealous...Happiness like yours is pretty rare..."  
  
He smiled back. "You'll find yours someday..."  
  
"Now you sound romantic. She must be something." Megumi glanced at her watch. "The Himuras are waiting for us at their place...and I want to hear all about her during the ride over..."  
  
He helped her to her feet, and they began walking towards the parking lot where her Lexus stood. He had apparently taken the bus.  
  
"So...where should I start...?"  
  
  
"Uh-oh," she murmured, pulling up to the curb of Kenshin and Kaoru's apartment complex.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sano asked.  
  
Megumi tore her eyes away from the Acura Legend and turned off the engine. "Nothing, don't worry."  
  
"Okay, I'm worried now..."  
  
"I...just remembered something...later...that's all."  
  
They climbed out of the car and after she locked her doors, they began the walk to the apartment.  
  
He opened the door with the spare key the couple had apparently given him. "I'm home...brought someone with me!"  
  
Megumi couldn't help but notice the shock on the faces of two who sat at the table. She was surprised, as well. The Himuras' two guests were the last people she expected to see. She knew they knew her hosts, but she didn't expect to run into them now, of all times...   
  
Kaoru looked as antsy as a girl at her first dance. Misao couldn't help but stare with a dropped jaw. And her guardian...when the shock wore off, his eyes narrowed a fraction before turning back to his meal.  
  
"Oh, hey, you guys also brought guests," Sano trailed into the kitchen dining area, Megumi slowly following.  
  
Kenshin recovered first. "Sano...This is Misao Makimachi..." The teenager waved and smiled. "...her guardian, Aoshi Shinomori..." The man nodded his head in greeting. "This is the friend I was telling you about, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Sanosuke shook their hands before sitting down next to Kaoru. The table was a circle, making the seating arrangement a bit awkward. Megumi sat between Sanosuke and Aoshi.   
  
After eating a bit, Sanosuke spoke up, "So...are you guys neighbors or...?"  
  
Megumi cleared her throat.   
  
"Actually, Aoshi used to work with Himura," Misao piped up.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah...The Himuras are like my second family..." the girl continued. "They were really cool to Aoshi and me when he and I first moved here. Kaoru and I go shopping sometimes and stuff. She's like a big sister..." Misao ate a bit before speaking, "I lived with Aoshi in Washington D.C. before he was stationed here."  
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Stationed...Wait...you're Navy?" At the man's nod, he grinned. "Same here."  
  
"Join the Navy, see the world," Aoshi muttered wryly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Silence. Aoshi gently nudged Misao with his elbow. "Didn't you have something to ask the doctor?"  
  
Megumi looked up in curiosity.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Misao grinned. "Is that discount for hula lessons still okay? I'd really like to learn..."  
  
Megumi glanced at Aoshi, who nodded slightly. Then she smiled at the teenager. "Of course...she'd love to have you."  
  
"You mean Aunt Yuki's halau?" Sanosuke spoke up.   
  
"That's correct," Megumi said. How embarrassing. He spoke of her aunt in such a familiar tone.   
  
"Aunt Yuki's a cool teacher. Megumi dragged me one time to take one lesson. I was sore for two days...hula works the legs..." Sanosuke laughed. "Wait...how do you guys know each other?"  
  
"Oh...Misao is my patient," Megumi supplied. "And of course...they know Kenshin and Kaoru..."  
  
"Navy community...small world, isn't it?" Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"Have you already eaten, Megumi?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
Wordlessly, Aoshi handed Megumi a bowl of rice. That's when she realized her plate was empty.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured before serving herself.  
  
"So!" Kaoru smiled. "How was the offi...home..." Her smiled faded and she coughed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"No, no!" Kaoru denied. "How was everyone's day so far?"  
  
"I have a test coming up," Misao said. "I hate US History, it's so boring! Why do we have to memorize years? It's not like it MEANS anything..."  
  
Small talk continued at the table. Megumi stayed quiet as Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Sanosuke talked and talked. She peeked at Aoshi from beneath her lashes to see that he had an attentive expression on his face, in spite of his lack of contribution to the conversation. Or maybe he was good at faking attentiveness.  
  
After dinner, Megumi began to gather all the plates.  
  
"I'll wash the dishes..."  
  
"It's okay, you don't-"  
  
"Kaoru, I insist."   
  
After everyone assisted in putting the food away to play a game of gin rummy, Megumi began her task. She set one plate in the sink rack to dry, only surprised to see Aoshi Shinomori pick it up, clean towel in hand. She had set another plate aside before speaking.  
  
"Are you still on vacation?"  
  
"Today was my first day back."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not in uniform."  
  
"I got off work early." He wiped the plate dry before putting it in the cupboard.  
  
"Oh." Megumi sighed. "It's funny seeing him again," she said quietly, turning to look at Aoshi.   
  
He arched a brow.  
  
"Sano and I used to date," she hastily explained.  
  
"I know." He glanced over his shoulder to see that the others seemed absorbed in their card game, talking and laughing.  
  
Her eyes widened. Then she laughed softly. "Well...you certainly do your homework...When did you know? Just before we went to lunch or when you first met me?"  
  
"Before then," he answered simply.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Figures."   
  
"I understand he's engaged."  
  
"I know. I'm happy for him," Megumi replied.   
  
"Really?"  
  
At his look, she shook her head. "First you think I'm a drug dealer...now you think I'm a homewrecker...Do you always see the worst in people?"  
  
"It comes with being an intelligence officer."  
  
"What? Not trusting people?"  
  
"Trust has to be earned."  
  
"Wrong. Trust is a gift." She had to restrain herself from putting a plate on the rack too hard. "I'm surprised Misao never picked up that quality from you."  
  
"She's a teenager," Aoshi responded quietly. "She has yet to experience what real life is like."  
  
"It must be pretty lonely to be you..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"You say trust has to be earned. This coming from a man who can't even stay in a relationship for too long..."  
  
"Seems as if I'm not the only one who's done my homework..." Aoshi muttered.  
  
Megumi turned back to her chore.  
  
"This coming from a woman who has been with...eleven...men within the last two years since her former lover left for Virginia..." he echoed. "I can't even count the women I've been out with on one hand..."   
  
She grit her teeth. "Because you probably bored them to death within ten seconds of meeting them..." Megumi viciously turned the water off.   
  
He set his jaw and closed the cupboard as Megumi left the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going out for some air," she announced, heading towards the front door.  
  
When Aoshi emerged from the kitchen, he found four faces looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys never stop, do you?" Misao complained. Then she gasped and covered her mouth once Sano glanced at her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi headed towards the balcony.  
  
  
Sanosuke glanced outside to see Aoshi looking down at the grass and winding hills that formed the center of the apartment complex. Misao had gone off to ask Megumi for some information about the hula school. After passing out the cards, he stuck a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Not a friendly guy, is he?" Sano asked quietly.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru glanced at each other.  
  
"You could say that..." Kaoru said.  
  
"Hmph." Sano narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"That look."  
  
"What look?" Kaoru blinked.  
  
"That 'You two know something I don't' look."  
  
"Just that...what you said...I thought the same thing when I met Aoshi," Kaoru responded.  
  
"Oh." Sano examined his cards before dropping one.   
  
"Misao and Aoshi are so different," Kaoru spoke up, smiling. "It was the first thing I noticed. Misao's such a teenager, so lively...and Aoshi seems so...serious."  
  
"At least that's the impression he gives off," Kenshin added, tossing a card down.  
  
"Do you remember after they first moved here...Misao was having women troubles...Aoshi didn't know what to do..." Kaoru giggled behind her fan of cards.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "And you laughed at him!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! Misao was what...fourteen? She matured later than most girls..."  
  
"You even described to him in detail what products to buy!"  
  
"Then he told me to buy them and he'll pay me back because he didn't want to humiliate himself at the store...!" Kaoru dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Misao told me later that after he picked up the box from me, he just gave it to her and told her to figure out how to use them by herself."  
  
Kenshin smiled and glanced outside. "They've been through a lot, those two..."  
  
"Well, when I called Misao to invite her over, we talked and she said that Aoshi isn't as strict on school as he used to be. He isn't asking her every day anymore...Isn't he on vacation?" Kaoru drew a card from the pile.  
  
"He just got back to work today..."  
  
"What does he do?" Sano asked, examining the dropped pile of cards.  
  
"He's an intelligence officer," Kaoru said absentmindedly.  
  
Sano's head lifted. "What?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard what you said," Sano interrupted. He glanced outside again. "So he went with Megumi to the ball..."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru blinked.   
  
"She...She didn't tell you..."  
  
"She just told me she went with some intelligence officer. And when you told me she went to the ball, I figured out that it was someone you knew, so..." Sano grinned mischieviously. "This is too funny..."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"I think I need some air..." Sano winked at Kaoru.  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Hey, Megumi's already invited to the wedding, she's going to meet Kat and probably give her all the crap she has on me. When's the next time I'm going to be in Hawaii? I might as well be nice and warn him about her..."  
  
"Speaking of Katherine...she called while you were out," Kenshin piped up.  
  
"I'll call her tomorrow..."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"It's midnight back home! You think she'll be happy I called?"  
  
Once outside, he peered over the balcony railing to see that Aoshi was watching Megumi and Misao practice basic hula hand movements.  
  
"She's got one helluva temper," Sano spoke up. "You sure you want her as your kid's doctor?"  
  
"Misao seems to trust her medical expertise," Aoshi responded coolly.  
  
"Well, I would, too..."   
  
Aoshi braced his forearms on the railing, observing the dance movement below.   
  
"She's teaching her hula kahiko," Sano said, watching.   
  
"And the hand gestures?"  
  
"Well...right now they don't mean anything...but with song...they could mean something. Ocean, sky..."   
  
"I see."  
  
He sure wasn't a talkative guy. An idea came to him. "At first, hula seems easy to understand...but the more you learn, you see the basics kinda hide what it's really like. And it gets more complicated...but you actually like it that way." Sano grinned. "Make sense?"  
  
Aoshi studied him for a moment before turning to watch the women again. "I think so..."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Thanks for picking me up and giving me a ride, fox-lady," Sanosuke said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
Megumi glanced at the airport terminal before smiling at him. "It's no trouble..."  
  
"I felt kinda rude for interrupting Kenshin and Jo-chan's anniversary..."  
  
"It's all right." Megumi blew out a breath and smiled. "Well...Here we are..."  
  
"Yeah..." Sanosuke turned to her and gave her his charming grin. It had accelerated her heart a long time ago. Now...camaraderie hovered between them. They were able to let go of the past and look to the future. "It was good to see you again..."  
  
"Likewise. Don't forget to let us know how you're doing..."  
  
"I will." Sano grabbed his bag with his right hand. Then, to her surprise, he placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug. "You take care all right? And about Shinomori..."  
  
Megumi's eyes rounded.  
  
"What? Jo-chan told me after you washed dishes that night...He doesn't really seem your type, fox-lady...seems a little too cold...but if anyone could make that guy melt, it'd be you." Sanosuke grinned mischieviously. "I always did and I was already hot for you..."  
  
"Sanosuke!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You really don't want me to give Kat all the dirt I have on you..." Megumi warned.  
  
"Yikes..."  
  
"Besides," Megumi added. "I only went with him so my father would leave me alone. And it worked. And even if I was interested...not that I am...he really sees no good qualities in me. Who'd want to be with someone who thinks the worst about you?"  
  
He smiled. "So what if he thinks you're all bad? Who needs a good girl, anyway?"  
  
Megumi smacked him. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Thanks again, fox-lady." He exited the car, laughing.   
  
He waved before disappearing into the terminal.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Congrats Lady A on the guess! Okay, I'm pretty sure all you Sano-Meg fans have hired hitmen by now...Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing Sano/Meg interaction. They're a great pair, but I'm happy with the way things are now. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter11

A/N: I'd like to thank Daiji for articulating a thought that had been in the back of my mind for a while, I just wasn't able to call it anything. Critique partners, beta readers, alpha readers, I recommend all writers have them. 

By now, most of you are probably used to Aoshi the intelligence officer. Starting with chapter 11, you all will get to see what Aoshi the father, the man, is like and how his career and his family created the person he is. At least that's my plan. ^_^ Oh yeah, and more A/Meg action for you guys in this one…

Chapter 11

_Aoshi watched as Misao embraced Okina, tears running down her cheeks. The airport terminal seemed so deserted. _

_Misao's bright blue eyes were illuminated by the terminal's overhead lighting. He hated to see her cry. Even if he knew...and she knew...that Okina would only be gone for a while, it still didn't stop her tears._

_"Misao, I won't be in Spain forever. I'll come visit," Okina assured her. _

_"When?" Misao bit her lower lip._

_The old man smiled tenderly at her. "I'm not sure. But as soon as I can, you'll be the first to know..."_

_Misao nodded and gave him one final hug._

_"You take care of Aoshi, okay, Misao?" Okina gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_As she pulled away from Okina, Aoshi placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. Then he looked at his former guardian, his mentor. Another family member was being taken away. Okina had received his orders to go to Spain. _

_"Okina, please call when you get to Spain. Regardless of the time difference," Aoshi spoke up as Misao latched onto his arm. He felt a strange sense of loss. _

_"I will," Okina promised._

_"Flight number fifty-seven now boarding all rows," the gate agent spoke up._

_Okina gave Aoshi a pat on the back before turning to leave. Aoshi feigned a smile as Okina walked away. The old man handed the gate agent his ticket and gave a final wave before disappearing onto the jetway. _

_"I hate goodbyes..." Misao sniffed, wiping her eyes as tears continued to flow._

_"I know..." he said softly. Aoshi's grip on her tightened, and he closed his eyes for several seconds. "We'll see him again..."_

It was dark in his room when his eyes flew open. Aoshi glanced at the clock. Midnight. Saturday. 

He pushed the covers aside and swung his legs over the bed. That dream...when Okina left for Spain...that was only a piece of what had been swimming in his mind over the last few hours. He just couldn't remember the rest of it. 

Dressed in black pajama pants and gray T-shirt, he slowly walked to the kitchen to fix himself some hot tea, stopping short. The kitchen lights were on and Misao, dressed in blue shorts and a white T-shirt that said 'Girlz rule', was sitting on the kitchen floor, against the cabinets, next to the fridge. 

"What are you doing awake?" Aoshi asked as he stepped over her extended legs to fill a kettle with water.

Misao hugged her knees to her chest to give him space to move around. "Couldn't sleep. Jiya's only been gone for a week...but it seems like forever..."

"It seems quiet without him here," Aoshi agreed. "Did you want tea?"

"Sure..." Misao reached for the bag of pretzels beside her and began to munch on one.

With her hair messy and her wide blue eyes, she resembled the little girl from ten years ago who always brought a smile to his face. It had been refreshing to see her during his vacation from the Naval Academy. He had almost forgotten how contagious her energy and joy were. Where was that girl now? He looked away and sighed. She was growing up... 

"It's cold on the floor," he said gently.

"I'm okay," she assured him. 

Aoshi then moved to sit across from her on the tile floor. 

Misao grinned shyly. "I remember we used to do this when I was six years old...when you came home from the academy for Christmas break...we'd stay here and pig out on leftovers..."

He arched a brow. "I didn't know you remembered that..."

"I remember a lot of things," she said quietly. 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Did Okina give you his new email address?"

Misao nodded. "Yeah. I told him I'll email him tomorrow." She opened the fridge and reached for a disc of cheese wrapped in wax. 

"I'd like one, too..."

Misao handed him a piece and got herself one.

"How was your first day of hula?" Aoshi asked before ripping the wax off his snack. "I forgot to ask that earlier..."

"It was good. I feel a little out of place since I just started..."  

Aoshi wadded up the wax into a ball and tossed it in the trash bin. It sailed cleanly through the air before easily landing inside.

"Nice shot," Misao commented, rolling up her wax and tossed it without even looking at the trash bin. Score.

"Not bad..."

Ever since Okina left, he and Misao had gotten along a lot easier. They didn't argue as much. And he decided not to bother her so much about school. She didn't seem to react well when he asked about school, so he decided to leave that alone. He'd know if she was doing badly.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," she shrugged.

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Why...Why don't we do something?"

Misao stared at him for almost a full minute.

"What?"

Misao shook her head. "I must have heard you wrong...you actually want to go out and do something? You? And me?"

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing..." Misao blinked. "Okay...so...what do we do?"

"We could drive up the island...see the beaches the tourists don't..." 

"Okay." Misao nodded as the teakettle whistled.

Aoshi got up and poured the water in two mugs before steeping two tea bags. "Misao...if you could move to the counter...the tea..."

"Oh...right..." Getting up from the floor and taking her bag of pretzels with her, she sat at the kitchen counter stool. 

He waited for a minute before serving the tea, standing across from her at the counter. Misao took several tentative sips. 

"Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Why...Have...Have you ever thought about getting married?"

He paused in drinking his tea. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well...one of my classmates...her dad's getting remarried...just...curious..."

Aoshi frowned slightly. "I...never really gave it any thought..."

"Would you like to?"

"I...suppose. Someday..." Aoshi studied her for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Just that you haven't...really...I don't know..."

Aoshi sipped calmly for a minute before speaking. "I did have a proposal once."

Misao's eyes widened. "What?"

Aoshi stared into his mug, the swirling liquid picking up the lights from overhead. "She was a JAG lawyer."

"Was this when we were in D.C.? What was her name...?"

"Renee DeWinters..." he supplied.

Misao leaned forward. "Right. So what happened?"  

"We had been together for several months...she thought it was time to settle down. I wasn't ready to." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It wasn't the right time," Aoshi responded quietly. "So she found someone else who wanted to settle down not too long after I told her that."

"She cheated on you?" Misao's jaw dropped.

"More or less." 

"You always told me that you didn't want to see her anymore...you never told me she cheated!" Misao sipped her tea before shaking her head.

He had been disappointed, but not particularly heartbroken by the experience. He should have thanked that admin officer for showing him what his girlfriend was really like. 

"But you haven't dated anyone seriously since Renee."

He decided not to dwell on how correct her statement was. "Does my personal life matter so much to you?" Aoshi asked. 

Misao sighed. "Just...Sometimes...I wonder what things would have been like if you got married..."

Aoshi said nothing for a couple minutes. 

He had been right all along. He hadn't been able to raise Misao alone. Deep down, she wanted a mother. So what if she was almost a high school graduate? She'd still need female guidance later on, right? What would their lives have been like? 

"I know that our family situation is…unconventional. But…I…thought we-"

"I do wonder what it'd be like to have a mom," Misao interrupted quietly. Then she shrugged. "But I'll be going to college soon. I'm not sure where. So…who's going to…You'll be…"

He understood. Aoshi merely replied, "I'm a Naval Intelligence Officer. It's the life I chose. And sometimes…it involves being alone…"

"But it shouldn't," Misao said passionately. "Look at Jiya! I love him, and I know he loves us, but I don't want you to end up like him! You deserve better than that…you both do!"

Aoshi's eyes widened in shock at her outburst. What could he say? He had his share of relationships…they all failed. He hadn't been joking when he told Okina that he took relationships seriously…he did. But he refused to give up his career. And he had yet to find a woman as dedicated as he was. Besides, he was only thirty-one. If he changed his mind, he had plenty of time.

"Thank you," he said finally.

Misao looked up. "For what?"

"For saying that," he said quietly. 

He saw her look away, and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. When she looked back, her eyes lowered to the counter, and her hands fidgeted.

"I just…I…" she trailed off.

"Misao." Her wide blue eyes met his, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I know." 

Breifly, she smiled back. Then she grinned, holding out her hand, pinky finger extended. "Promise."

He blinked for several seconds, staring at her outstretched hand. They hadn't done that in years. Close to a decade. When his eyes lifted to meet hers, she glared at him indignantly.

"What-?"

"Pinky swear, Aoshi."

"You still do this?" he asked. Warily, Aoshi hooked his finger with hers. "I get the feeling I'm going to regret this promise." 

Then his ward announced solemnly as he sipped his tea, "I promise to find you a girlfriend by Valentine's Day."

He choked on his tea and coughed several times. "Misao, I don't-"

"It'll be fun!" She rubbed her hands gleefully. "Maybe Stella and Danielle could scope out some women for me…"

"Relationships take time," he rationalized.

"I've got three months, Aoshi, that's plenty of time!" 

Glaring at her, Aoshi tried not to show how funny he found the situation. More and more, he was starting to see the young girl who had brought so much light. Misao wasn't fooled. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Misao, we should sleep. I'll wake you up at nine in the morning..."

"Okay." Misao stored the bag of pretzels away and put her mug in the sink. "It's a promise, Aoshi. I'll find you a girlfriend…Good night..." 

"Good night." As she turned to leave, Aoshi began to wash their mugs. Girlfriend, indeed. After he placed the mugs on the dishwasher rack, he turned off the lights and headed back to his bedroom.

***

Aoshi adjusted his sunglasses as he lounged back in his chair. The mid-morning sun warmed the sand while a tropical breeze from the ocean caressed his skin. When was the last time he relaxed like this? It was nice to sit at a beach that wasn't teeming with tourists. Not that he had a problem with tourists. They just tended to flood Waikiki. He was glad that he knew secluded beaches like the locals did. Dressed in black swimming trunks, Tom Clancy novel in his lap, an ice chest of drinks and food at his side, the shade of a palm tree over him, he was in paradise. Misao was in the distance, by the water, making a sand castle. 

He smiled slightly, completely at ease as he closed his eyes.

It was short-lived. He felt something soft bounce off his lap before landing beside him.

"Mindy!" a woman's voice exclaimed. 

He opened one eye to see a little girl with curly hair hesitantly making her way towards him. She looked to be about six or seven years old. Several paces behind her was a woman he assumed to be her mother. Pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head, he glanced to the side to see a plastic pink beach ball. Aoshi picked it up and held it out to the girl.

"I'm very sorry about that," the mother apologized.

"It's all right," he assured her.

The little girl smiled shyly at Aoshi as she accepted the ball.

"Don't forget to thank the nice man…" her mother instructed.

"Thank you," Mindy's high voice automatically responded.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling slightly as she went back to her mother.

"She just has me running in circles," the mother joked.

"Children can do that," he agreed. At that moment, Misao had looked up from her castle and waved. He lifted his hand to wave back.

The mother looked in Misao's direction and smiled. "She's yours?" At Aoshi's nod, her smile grew. "She doesn't look like a handful…"

"I thought that, too, for a while," he murmured.

She laughed. "Well, thanks again. It was nice meeting you," the mother said and turned to walk away with her daughter.

Aoshi watched Misao walk up with a handful of shells and rocks that she had collected during her walk on the sand. He held out an ice-cold bottle of water for her.

"Thanks." Misao took several sips before staring out at the water. She glanced at him. "Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I've been meaning to tell you…" She took a deep breath. "There's…There's a father-daughter dance coming up in a few weeks. I…was wondering…if…you…if you'd like to go."

Aoshi studied her for a few moments before putting his sunglasses over his eyes. "Sounds interesting. Let's go."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Really?! Wow!" In her enthusiasm, she squeezed his arm. 

"Just let me know when it is," he said.

"Oh, I will. I will, don't worry!" Then she sobered. "What…What if you have a mission?"

So that was why she seemed hesitant in asking. "I won't," he assured. "I'll make sure I don't…"

She grinned widely. He hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. It felt good to see her that way.

***

"Here, let's check United."

"United Airlines?"

Click. Typing...click.

"Oh, my...am I seeing the decimal point in the right place...?"

"Check Microsoft..."

Aoshi paused as he passed by the cubicle his junior officers occupied. Were they checking stocks? Aoshi turned to see the four hovering over Theresa's desktop. 

He cleared his throat loudly enough so they knew that they were being watched. The four scurried to their desks before looking up to see their senior officer staring at them.

"Sir..." Williams smiled sheepishly. "We...were...um..."

"Save it," Aoshi cut in, tossing her a folder. "Decipher this code." At the lieutenant's wince, he added in a low voice, "And check Southwest Airlines and Pacific Bell for me..."

She grinned. 

Aoshi made his way to his office. Since he got back to work, all he and his four team members had were really small cases. Minor things. They usually didn't require all of them to work as a collective group. He would often just send two of them to investigate. Stolen government property, falsification of documents...monitoring nautical activity...and bundles of paperwork. 

He settled in his desk, massaging his temples after glancing at the foot tall stack of files and paperwork he had to deal with. And it was Friday afternoon. 

His phone rang. Aoshi reached over to pick it up.

"Lt. Commander Shinomori's office."

"Hi, Aoshi," Misao chirped.

"Misao." He smiled slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Just letting you know that Stella and Danielle are going to take me to hula lessons. Could you pick me up when class ends? Stella has to go celebrate her dad's birthday and Danielle's brother is coming home from college for the weekend."

Aoshi glanced at the clock on his computer. Three forty-five. "I'll try...Hopefully I'll finish before then..."

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

He closed his eyes. He and Misao were on better terms. She was home a lot more now. They were communicating. He didn't want to ruin the fragile peace between them. "I'll arrange a ride for you if I can't...but I'll try and be there early."

"Okay."

He had finished just before six. After fighting traffic out of Pearl Harbor, Aoshi decided to wait for her at the halau. Yuki Asawa's hula school was a traditional Hawaiian hut complete with a palm tree-lined backyard. After telling her assistant that he'd be outside, Aoshi settled in the lounge chair on the grass, unfolding his long legs. Dark sunglasses as well as the trees overhead shielded his eyes from the sun. His head was killing him...

Megumi peered outside the screen door that led to the backyard and smiled. Her aunt's halau was also a living area, with the upstairs serving as her aunt's living quarters. 

Looked like Lt. Commander Shinomori was taking a nap. He seemed much more relaxed and at peace. His raven-black hair fell in several feathery bangs just above narrow eyebrows and piercing blue-gray eyes, which were currently concealed by sunglasses. His firm lips and strong jaw stated that he was a proud man who rarely showed weakness. 

He looked good in a uniform. The khaki button-down short-sleeved shirt emphasized the power in his broad shoulders and definition of his forearms. A black watch circled his right wrist. He wasn't the most muscular of men, but his uniform certainly fit to the lines of his body. Even his facial features fit his body. Lean and strong. Too bad his nice-looking appearance didn't fit his personality...

He shifted slightly, and she took a step back, wondering if he had seen her watching him. If he could see her from this far of a distance. Then he became still.

Megumi glanced at her watch. Misao and her other classmates wouldn't be done for another forty-five minutes. She stepped outside and made her way onto the grass. 

"Yes?" he prompted.

Megumi said coolly, "I didn't mean to disturb you...I just wanted some air."

He sighed, not missing her tone of voice. She probably wasn't happy with him since the last time he saw her. "When did you get here?" 

"Not too long ago. My aunts and I are having dinner together..." Megumi explained. "Misao...Misao learns very quickly. And she's only been to three lessons..."

"Okina always said she was a fast learner..." he murmured to himself.

"Okina?" 

"Misao's first guardian…who had been my guardian," he explained hesitantly, rising to his feet. 

"I see. What happened to him…if you don't mind me asking?" The frost in her voice disappeared.

"Why would I mind?" At her silence, he continued, "He works at NIS in Spain. He recently came for a visit."

"Misao must have been happy," she said sincerely.

"She was," he admitted after a pause. "The three of us went surfing in Waikiki." Megumi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You went surfing?" she echoed.

"Yes…"

She blinked. "I can't believe it…"

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

With a teasing smile, she quipped, "Because I didn't think an uptight Navy guy like you knew how to do that. That's very interesting…"

Maybe it was being put on the spot…or the glint in her eyes, but he felt out of his element. Was it warm outside? He cleared his throat. "I-I don't see how-"

"Tell me, Commander…did you go in full uniform?"

His jaw tightened. "You're making fun of me."

"And loving it." She let out a laugh.

She had a pleasant voice.  The kind that warmed the soul. And also the kind that brought men to their knees. He scowled at the thought.

Even facial expressions hurt. Aoshi removed his sunglasses and reached to massage his temples again.

Megumi's eyes rounded. "Are you all right?"

"Tension headache."

"Oh...Here..." she moved towards him and adjusted his chair to form a flatbed. "Let me help you with that..."

"I don't think-" 

She cut him off by shoving him back to his position on the chair. "Relax, Commander, you're in good hands," she assured, kneeling behind him. 

"Your hands are the last place I want to be," he said mildly.

"Are you afraid I might do something?" She smiled slyly, knowing that he couldn't see her expression. She really, really loved to tease him. "Or afraid you might like it?" She couldn't help but trace her finger lightly over the curve of his ear as she asked the question suggestively.

"That's enough-" he half-turned swiftly then realized his mistake. "Ouch..." He braced his hand against his forehead. He moved forward slightly as if to get away from her.

But she was faster and planted a hand on each shoulder. "All right, all right. I'll be good."

"And professional," he reminded.

"Of course." Megumi pushed her long hair aside. "Now where's the pain?"

"My entire head."

Megumi placed her hands on the back of his neck, her fingertips running over his cervical vertebrae. "You have a lot of tension in your neck...have you had this all day?"

"Practically."

"All right, hold on..."

She carefully began to loosen the tension in his neck, massaging for several minutes. When the muscles began to soften, she moved to the base of his skull, which joined his neck. Her slender fingertips pressed in circles at his temples before slowly making their way up his hairline to his forehead. Then she worked the back of his neck again, her hands coursing to his shoulders and upper back. She had spent a good half hour working on him before the tension left his body.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better," he said quietly before standing up. 

"Good," she replied, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Next time I feel tense, you can work on me..."

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I don't normally interact with women who familiarize themselves so easily with men…"

Her eyes rounded. "Great..." She held up her right hand and ticked each of her fingers off as she spoke. "First I'm a drug dealer, then a homewrecker, now I'm a tramp?" Would he ever stop? "Go to hell..." 

She got up and headed back to the halau. Just as Aunt Kyoko stepped outside.

"Megumi, how do you feel about Thai food? Yuki's craving pad thai noodles..." 

"Sounds good," Megumi responded, pasting a smile on her face. 

***

"Megumi, hi!"

At the sound of her name, she turned to see Kaoru and Kenshin at the café outside the exchange, sharing desserts. Placing her receipt in her bag, she walked over to them. She had just gotten off work and needed to purchase several essentials.

"Sit with us," Kaoru offered, gesturing to the open chair.

"Thank you." She gracefully sank into the iron chair.

"How are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Good," Megumi admitted. Then she leaned forward, a faint smile lighting her features. "I understand we're invited to a wedding some time next year…"

Kenshin laughed. "Sano tells me Katherine's family is helping them. It'll be interesting to see…"

"I think it's great that you and Sano can get along now," Kaoru commented.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't want to miss his wedding. I have to meet the woman who tamed him. So I have to stay on good terms with him," Megumi retorted. 

But she knew her friends weren't fooled. She was accustomed to putting up a front. It had been one of the things that drove Sano crazy. But it was her way…due to her upbringing.

"Megumi…if you don't mind me asking…what happened the day you two were supposed to meet up?" Kaoru spoke up. "Sano said he ran into your father…"

The young doctor sighed. "That's a mild way of putting it."

The husband and wife glanced at each other.

"It's no secret my father never approved of Sanosuke," Megumi commented. Then her eyes dimmed. "Seeing Sano again…made me realize that…that my father and I have a lot to talk about. I…I just don't know where to start…"

Kenshin sipped his coffee. "You could always just say what's in your heart." When the women looked at him, he continued, "It probably will be the most difficult conversation you'll have…but at least you're speaking without rehearsed lines."

"You're right…it won't be easy…"

"You're your own person," Kaoru assured her. "And he's your father. He'll love you no matter what, right?"

"I hope so…" 

At work several days later, Megumi knocked on her father's office door. She was terribly nervous. 

"Come in…"

She opened the door to see her father's eyes focused on the computer terminal at his desk.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Megumi…come in…Sit."

She obliged and closed the door behind her before settling in the chair facing his desk.

"If you're not busy, I was wondering if we could talk," Megumi spoke up. "As father and daughter."

His eyes widened. "This…is serious."

"Very."

"I see…" He pushed his keyboard aside and slowly walked around the desk to sit in the seat next to her.

She took a breath. "First of all…about Sanosuke…" Megumi trailed off, not missing the scowl on her father's face. She cleared her throat. "He and I are friends only. He left for Virginia a little over a week ago. He's getting married and I'm invited to the wedding."

He nodded. "All right. But what does this have to do with-?"

"Throughout the time we were together, you never gave him a chance," she responded, taking a deep breath. She couldn't avoid the tremor in her voice. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Nerves. That had to be it. 

"He didn't deserve you," he answered simply.

"You will think that of every man," Megumi answered.

"Not every," her father countered.

Megumi sighed. "Regardless…you never gave him a chance. I wanted to be with him, and-"

"You were miserable. Every time you were angry with him it was the exact same thing over and over again," Ryuusei Takani argued. "How could you want to be with such-"

"I loved him," Megumi cut in. "And there was a time that he loved me. Our love obviously wasn't strong enough to overcome the obstacles in our lives, I see that now. But whenever I came to you after he and I argued, you never hesitated to list his bad qualities. Instead of showing support and understanding, you kept telling me to end the relationship."

"I was being supportive," he insisted.

"It might have looked that way," Megumi responded. "But I remember several times you offered to introduce me to someone…while I was still in a relationship with Sanosuke!"

Her father sighed. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been as aggressive. I know you two loved each other, but the kind of love you had doesn't last, Megumi. You need someone strong and steady to look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after," Megumi replied softly. "And I accepted that we aren't meant to be. That's fine." She took a deep breath, her confidence growing. "Also…I don't intend on joining the Medical Corps."

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Ever."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to become an officer," Megumi shrugged. "In a few years I'll be able to open up my own practice and I don't want the Navy preventing me from doing that."

"But it's a good opportunity!" he insisted.

"It's your dream, Father. Not mine," she whispered.

"But…"

"This is me, Father. For once…I'd like to be able to interact with you and not feel as if I have to impress you," Megumi said, her voice thick with emotion. "I've lived most of my life doing that and I'm tired of it…"

His eyes widened, seeing her eyes fill with tears. Impatiently, she brushed them away.

"I even went to the Navy ball with someone who I knew would impress you. I knew once you saw him, you would stop setting me up with other officers," Megumi pointed out. At her father's shocked expression, she continued, "I don't know what caused us to be this way, but it ends now."

"Are you saying you don't wish to be a family anymore?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't want to be pressured into being someone I'm not…doing things I really don't want to do," Megumi said quietly. "It's exhausting."

He took a deep breath. "Have I been that demanding?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yes."

He studied her features for several moments. "Megumi…" He swallowed. "I know that it hasn't been easy…with your mother passing when you were so young…I…I…"

Megumi looked up in shock. Her father never lost his composure. Now he looked like he was going to break.

"I didn't want to lose you," her father whispered. "Maybe…Maybe that's why I was like that…I-if you did what I thought was best for you…I wouldn't have to worry about losing you…I really do want what's best for you…I always have…but maybe…Maybe I should let you make your decisions…without my influence…" He cleared his throat. "When your mother died, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I could raise you and your brothers alone. I felt like I had lost everything. And when you three grew up…your brothers decided to leave Hawaii, yet you stayed. When they left, you were all I had. I lost your brothers, I didn't want to lose you…I…I…"

He looked away, unable to continue. Now she understood. Her father had been mourning her mother's death for a long time. He hadn't been able to handle the loss. And he didn't want to lose his children in the process.

"You never lost us, Father," Megumi said softly. "We just wanted to make our own decisions. That's why they left…you did the same thing to them. Only, I was the one willing to follow what you said."

"I am sorry, Megumi…" he choked out.

After a confession, what else could a daughter do? Tearfully, she hugged her father, whispering, "I know. I…I'm sorry, too…for not being the daughter you wanted…"

He held her for a second longer before releasing her. "No…I am proud of you, Megumi. And I know your mother is, too…"

Megumi wiped her eyes and gave her father a shaky smile. 

"So…now what?"

"I'll stay here at Pearl Harbor…I love working with these people, so I'm not leaving," she assured him. "And…maybe…later on…we can celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas together. All of us. As a family."

"I'd like that," he answered, taking a deep breath. "So you really plan on attending Sagara's wedding?"

"Yes."

"You sure your feelings for him have changed?"

"Yes."

"And you have no interest in Lt. Commander Shinomori?"

Back to that again. "None," Megumi said firmly. 

Her father sighed. "Just because I think he's a good match for you doesn't mean you have to disagree with me…"

An hour later, Megumi was going over a patient's chart when her phone rang. Reaching across her desk, she picked up her headset, placed it on and pushed a button.

"Dr. Takani's office."

"Good afternoon, Doctor."

She knew that voice. "Commander."

Silence on his side. Megumi said nothing. If he insisted on playing games, she could too. 

Suddenly, "Are you available this Friday?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked in a neutral tone. 

"A coworker gave me tickets to Aloha Tower Friday Night Dinner and Dancing."

"I thought you don't dance," she said skeptically.

"I don't dance at Navy balls," he corrected. 

Megumi was quiet for a couple moments. "What brought this on?" Then she remembered what her father said. She wondered if she should have told him what his 'ideal son-in-law' thought of his daughter. 

"I..." he trailed off in silence for a couple seconds before adding quickly, "If you can't come, that's understandable. It-"

"I'll go," she interrupted. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't add any more to the list." It kinda hurt. She had great respect for the man, even though she didn't even like him at first. She was slowly started to learn more about him, too, either by first-hand experience or casual discussions with those who knew him. And she liked what she was learning.

"...Deal."

When Aoshi hung up, he stared at the phone for several moments. Why did he ask her to go? Was he making up for the way he treated her? He remembered the hurt he saw in her eyes before she had walked away. 

Women were complicated. As Dr. Megumi Takani's face flashed in his mind, he wondered why they argued so much when they were around each other. It made no sense. She was an intelligent, caring…assertive…woman. She couldn't be a successful doctor without possessing those qualities…qualities he admired in a person. And she had this unusual way of getting to him…something people rarely did. How did she do it?

A/N: I'm fully aware of the head-hopping in Aoshi and Meg's scene. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Now…concerning Misao's promise for Valentine's Day…I'm hoping I can finish this fic before then. We'll see. It'll be a V-Day Aoshi will never forget. ^_^

NEXT! Aoshi and Meg's 'date', and even more Aoshi/Misao interaction!


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12 

A/N: Okay, there seems to be some confusion on the pairings. I guess I didn't make this clear earlier. 

Aoshi and Misao's relationship is purely filial. Aoshi and Megumi's relationship is neither purely platonic nor exclusive. If you want to know what I mean, continue until the fanfic is finished. ^_^ 

**Terms:** O-4 = designation for a lieutenant commander's salary as stated by the US Navy. 

Aoshi has yet ANOTHER interesting past time...And as a side note, there's nothing sexier than a well-groomed, well-dressed man...*grins*

***

Jutting his chin out, Aoshi carefully ran a razor over his lower jaw. He glanced to his right to see his ward sitting on the sink counter, her legs kicking back and forth as she peered at the contents in his cabinet. She was always full of energy, curious as a kitten. He could always count on her to lift him up whenever he had a hard day at work...or when they were younger, school. 

"So where are you two going?" Misao asked as she picked up a bottle of cologne. 

"Aloha Tower." 

Misao unscrewed the cap of the container and waved it under her nose. "Ew. This is disgusting..." 

He smirked. "Okina sent it to me last Christmas as a gift..." 

"I hope not all Spanish cologne smells like this..." She put it away. 

Aoshi rinsed his razor off under the water before removing any leftover shaving cream from his jawline. Misao handed him a towel. He stroked his jaw, inspecting his work, before taking the bottle of aftershave she held out. She grinned as he patted his jaw and chin with Whitewater Falls. 

"You look good, boss. She won't be able to resist." 

He shot her an amused look as he buttoned his long-sleeved, loose white cotton shirt. "This isn't what you think..." 

"Oh really?" Misao grinned again. "Going out at night, you're getting dressed up, aftershave and all...looks like a date to me." 

He paused, frowning at his appearance. "I'm giving a message, aren't I? Maybe I should dress down-" 

"No, no! Dr. Takani likes to look nice, and she'll probably like it if you look nice, too," Misao argued. "You want to get on her good side, right?" 

"Yes..." 

"Then you're fine," Misao chattered on. "You know, if things work out with you and Dr. Takani, then I won't have to find you a girlfriend for Valentine's Day..." 

"There's nothing to 'work out', Misao," Aoshi pointed out. "I'm just taking her out to dinner." 

"And dancing." 

"And dancing," he echoed. Where was she going with this? 

"Why?" She leaned forward. 

Aoshi sighed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Does there have to be a reason?" 

"Yes. You just don't take any woman dancing, Aoshi. This is you we're talking about. Women usually have to get to date number four to go dancing," Misao pointed out. 

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," he explained, tucking his shirt in his khaki slacks. "Simple as that." 

"Right." 

"Misao..." Aoshi straightened his collar. "Why are you overanalyzing my actions?" 

She shrugged. 

He looked at her for several moments. "Would you believe I'm nervous?" 

Her eyes widened. "Why? Like you said...it's not like you're dating her hoping to get with her. This is Dr. Takani here..." 

Exactly. He didn't know what to do with her. One minute she was throwing herself at him, the next she was colder than the North Pole. However, she was pleasant towards mutual friends and his ward. Which one was the real her? "My social skills with women are less than the average man's..." 

"You can say that again..." 

"You didn't have to agree so quickly," he admonished. 

Misao grinned, then her eyes widened as if she recalled something. "What time do you get off Wednesday?" 

"Usual time...why?" 

"It's college night. Lots of recruiters are gonna be in the cafeteria bragging about how their colleges are better than others." Misao scrunched up her nose. "It's a field day for you...you get to convince me how important college is..." 

"College is important. You not only acquire knowledge for a future career, but you also learn more about yourself," he pointed out. 

Misao sighed. "What a boring speech...I know Jiya didn't use that on you..." 

"Okina never had to convince me to go to college," he reminded. 

"Of course! Look who I'm talking to!" Misao hopped off the counter as Aoshi made his way out of the bedroom to the front door. "And try to say one nice thing to her tonight..." 

"Why?" Aoshi's eyes rounded slightly. 

"Think of it as practice for your Valentine's Day girlfriend!" 

He groaned inwardly. "Misao...I don't need-" 

"You need a love life. Might loosen you up," Misao insisted, picking up his wallet from the kitchen counter and tossing it to him while he grabbed his keys from the hook behind the front door. 

He easily caught the leather wallet in one hand. 

Misao opened the door for him as he slipped on shoes. "You're going to be late." 

"Call my cell phone if you need anything," Aoshi instructed. "Do you know the number?" 

"Aoshi! I have it memorized!" she scolded. 

"Right. Don't forget to-" 

"Aoshi!" Misao shook her head. "I've been home alone a lot, you know! I'm sixteen! I'm not a kid!" 

"Right." He ruffled her hair and headed out the door, calling behind his shoulder, "I'll be back around eleven!" 

"Good luck, boss!" She waved at him as he climbed into the Legend. 

***

He stood just outside the Aloha Tower Marketplace, waiting. He was a little early. Aoshi surveyed the area, noting the different passersby. He could list the number of females and males who passed by. How many were under the age of forty. How many were Caucasian. Asian. Then he grimaced. He wasn't at work, there was no need to keep track of those things. Maybe Misao was right...he did need to loosen up. 

He caught sight of Megumi, walking in his direction. She was wearing a white sleeveless pantsuit. The neckline nearly covered her collarbone before flowing to her shoulders. It was a fairly modest outfit. Her hair was piled loosely on her head, several strands framing her face. White sandals wrapped her delicate ankles. Apparently, she hadn't seen him yet, because she stopped by a palm tree twenty feet away. Megumi glanced at her watch and turned to look around. 

Instantly, his opinion of her modest clothing changed. Her entire upper back was exposed, except for two white straps that curved from her shoulders to meet the bodice of the shirt which rested at the small of her back. She certainly knew how to get attention. But she carried herself with an untouchable air. Aoshi was starting to notice that several male passersby were staring. Yet none of them went up to her. 

The nanosecond after he snapped his jaw shut, she caught sight of him. He hadn't even realized that he had been staring. Her pink painted lips lifted in just a hint of a smile. 

Aoshi kept a neutral expression as she made her way towards him. He was hoping she hadn't caught him looking at her. That would probably fuel her flirtatious behavior even more. It was just skin, after all. He wasn't like other men who surrendered to their hedonistic sides. He prided himself in being a man with self-control, who found a woman's mind far more appealing than her looks. Although...some women apparently were blessed with both... 

"Hello, Commander." 

"Doctor." 

It was rather formal of them to speak to each other that way. He swore sometimes she did it to taunt him. An officer's title could be spoken respectfully or disrespectfully. He could do the same to her. 

The dinner/dancing party was several floors up, in a wide open room with large glass windows overlooking the water. Off to one side, a DJ played a variety of ballroom music. After they were seated, Megumi surveyed the room. Plenty of couples and friends had gathered that night. 

"I just...wanted to make one thing clear," he spoke up quietly. "This is just dinner." 

Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought that's what's happening. Is something else going on that I'm not aware of?" 

"No, just-" 

"Did you think after this I'd want to see you again, again, and again?" 

He cleared his throat. 

She leaned towards him over the small table so several inches separated them. "Or that I'd invite you over to my place so we could watch the sunrise together?" she whispered, her eyes dancing with laughter. 

"I get the point," Aoshi retorted. 

She studied him, grinning. 

"What?" he asked curtly. 

"Just wondering if that ever happens to you..." 

"What does?" 

"You getting invited to women's places after dinner only to wake up next to them just before sunrise," she commented, tapping her chin with one polished fingernail as she leaned back, studying him carefully. "I wouldn't be surprised, though..." 

"I'm sure you've woken up to more sunrises than I could in a lifetime," Aoshi responded. 

Her delicate eyebrows rose. "Well, you certainly are modest..." Then she smiled. "I like that." 

He cleared his throat. "I thought we agreed that this was just dinner..." 

"Who said it wasn't?" she quipped. 

"Are you always like this?" 

"You tell me. You're supposed to know everything about me, right?" she countered. 

He mentally shook his head and studied the wine list out of pure curiosity. That and he didn't want to meet her gaze. And he didn't want to see her eyes on him. It made him feel strangely uncomfortable. He found his eyes lifting to her face, seeing her gaze outside with a thoughtful expression. He looked outside as well, seeing the stars in the sky. When he had been out at sea, he remembered standing on the deck of the ship, looking at the stars. He had known where the ship was going, but he always marveled how sailors centuries ago used the stars to navigate themselves. At the corner of his eye, he saw her turn to look at him. 

They had ordered their meal before they were seated. The two would study the dancers on the floor, the view outside, hardly saying anything. Aoshi didn't mind the silence. 

"So how did you meet Kenshin and Kaoru?" Megumi asked. 

He blinked. That was certainly a neutral topic. "Work. My first assignment in Pearl Harbor, I was investigating some personnel who might have been providing information to contacts in other countries," he explained. "Himura helped me get around Pearl Harbor during this investigation. I met his wife not too long after that. Misao got along with them instantly." He grew quiet for a moment. "You?" 

"I actually met Kenshin first several years ago during a rotation in the emergency room. He had broken his leg. Several months later, he and Kaoru married and I met her during an annual checkup. We started talking and had been friends ever since." 

After their food arrived, they sat in silence for several minutes while eating. At least, she ate. He took several bites. He was _that_ nervous. Which made no sense at all. The dating scene wasn't that foreign to him. He should be acting as he did on any other date. Correction. This wasn't a date. It was dinner with the opposite sex. So why did he feel off-balance? 

She leaned forward and said brightly, "So...tell me how you became an intelligence officer." 

He studied her for a few moments. It was almost as if she knew what he had been thinking. His career seemed to be the only thing he could talk about. Did she know that? 

"I just decided one day to become an officer. The lifestyle suited me and it was something I wanted to do." Aoshi watched her set her fork down so she could listen intently. "My guardian and Misao's grandfather...as you know...were also part of Naval Intelligence." 

"Born and bred a naval officer," she murmured. "Did they push you into the career at all?" 

"Not exactly. I chose the career myself...the fact that they had known me for so long just helped me get into the academy..." 

"Did you like it there?" 

He shrugged. It had been four grueling years of naval history, physical fitness, and education. He didn't regret any of it. But the academy wasn't for everyone. He had seen several of his classmates drop out within the first week. 

"It takes a lot to do what you do. It isn't easy...gathering all that information, processing it, using it for future reference..." 

"I imagine medicine isn't that different..." he said quietly. 

She nodded once before looking away, out to the water. "No, it isn't." 

Silence. Again. 

"You picked an interesting place for dinner," she suddenly spoke up. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I never imagined you enjoyed ballroom music..." Then she smiled. "Do you dance, too?" 

"I learned a long time ago," he said quietly. 

She grinned. "Oh really? How-?" 

"My ex-girlfriend." 

She blinked. "Oh. You...You had a girlfriend?" 

He looked at her sharply. "You say that as if it surprises you." 

"Oh...just...I am surprised. You seem such a busy person, that's all..." 

She was making fun of him again. 

Suddenly, Megumi put her napkin on the table and stood up. He looked at her curiously, his eyes widening as she tugged at one of his hands. He stayed rooted to his spot. 

"We're going dancing," she announced. 

"Since when?" 

"Since now." 

"I'm not sure if I even remember how to-" 

"Well, now's a good time to see if you remember how to dance." 

Aoshi yanked his hand back, but she wouldn't let him. Sighing, he rose to his feet and walked behind her as she moved to the square hardwood section that served as the dance floor. He held her at an appropriate distance, one hand at her shoulderblade, the other holding her hand at her shoulder level. 

  


Nothing. Megumi looked up at him in alarm. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm waiting for the beat," he responded. 

She fought back a laugh, her eyes widening as he began to move. It wouldn't do to look clumsy while dancing. 

She hadn't danced in so long. Megumi remembered dragging Kaoru and Kenshin to a dance studio to learn. Kenshin always got embarrased and Kaoru stomped around instead of shifting gracefully. So Megumi had stayed because she had so much fun. One of her dance partners she had dated for a while, but nothing went further. 

Apparently, Aoshi hadn't forgotten his basic dance steps as the Latin beat blasted through the speakers. As he pushed her into a turn, she recalled how exciting dancing could be. She spent so much of her teen and early adult life in school that she hadn't had time for much recreation. 

At first, she was a little hesitant about being in proximity with a man she could barely call an acquaintance. She didn't think he was actually going to dance with her. But her confidence grew as the song continued. Even if she hadn't danced in so long, she hadn't forgotten what she learned. Everything else seemed surreal, she was focused on his movements, her movements, and the music. What an incredible rush to feel so free and alive. 

When the song was over, she couldn't help but smile at him. Yet his features still stayed in that impassive expression. She didn't care, though. "Well...it looks like you do remember..." 

Something flickered in his eyes before he turned away. 

She felt a tap on her arm. Turning, she found herself looking at a man with a long black ponytail, wearing a tight fitting black and purple shirt and black jeans. He gave her a friendly smile. 

"Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked as cha-cha music began. 

She glanced at Aoshi. "Do you mind?" 

The man in tight clothes looked back and forth before stepping back slightly. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know she was with you, man." 

Aoshi shook his head. "She isn't. You're free to dance with her." Then he walked away. 

Shrugging, Megumi turned back to her new dance partner. 

  


_She certainly seems to be enjoying herself,_ he thought as he watched her from their table. Megumi's new dance partner reminded him of Miguel, who had helped Theresa's image. 

She was already halfway through the third song. He wasn't really her date, so she could dance with whomever she wanted. She looked as if she really enjoyed dancing. She probably hadn't been aware of it, but her eyes lit up and her cheeks had been pink. He had been aware of every action she did. Surprisingly, she had some self-control. He thought for sure she'd take advantage of the situation. Yet, she didn't make any advances or make fun of him. At least when she had been dancing... 

When she came back to the table, he arched a brow. "Done already?" 

She shrugged one shoulder, smiling. "We'll see." 

Aoshi glanced at his watch. "I need to get going..." 

"So soon?" 

Was that disappointment in her voice? "You're welcome to stay," he offered. "But I told Misao I'd be home by eleven." 

"It's ten twenty." The music changed to a slow song that didn't require intricate steps. She turned to him. "One more dance." 

He sighed. "But-" 

"It's just one dance. You can spare two minutes." 

And he was on the dance floor again. He held her at an appropriate distance, several inches separating them as he led the dance. Surprisingly, she was a fairly tall woman, for the top of her head reached his mouth. 

When she tilted her head slightly to look at him, he lowered his eyes to meet her gaze. 

"I had a good time tonight," she said. 

To which he shrugged and said, "It's probably not as unique as your other outings, but you're welcome." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing." 

She sighed and stepped away slightly. He lowered his hands. "I don't believe this...After all this, you still think you know everything about me!" Megumi went back to their table and snatched her purse before heading to the door. 

He caught up with her quickly. "I don't understand what-" 

She took the stairs, and he followed at her heels. "You can't possibly be that dense," she responded. 

What was her problem? He could tell by the tense set of her shoulders that she was angry. Angry, frustrated, upset. Maybe all three? He frowned. 

She shook her head as she exited the tower, stopping for a moment. Then she turned to face him. "You know what your problem is?" 

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. Not that it mattered. She was going to tell him anyway, judging by the look in her eyes. 

"You feel this need to know anything and everything," she continued. "And you always want people around you to know that you know everything. I don't think you even realize it." She crossed her arms, her eyes flashing. "I came here tonight because I wanted to get to know you. If I had known that...well, it doesn't matter anymore." Then she shook her head, sighing. "I have very little patience for a man's immature attitude..." 

His eyebrows rose. _Immature?_ He had been called many things during his life as an intelligence officer. Ruthless. Uncaring. Cold. But immature? 

Before he could say anything, she abruptly turned to walk away as she called back, "Good night, Commander. Thank you for dinner." 

Such a cool, polite tone. And just as insulting. He watched her walk away before stalking to his car. 

  


When he got back home, he headed straight to his room, not even saying hi to Misao as he passed by her bedroom. 

He had been attempting civilty when one mild comment caused the woman to snap. He started unbuttoning his shirt when he heard Misao pause in the doorway of his room. 

"Don't ask," he said quietly. 

When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw her eyes widen in surprise mixed with curiosity. 

"Don't worry...I won't now," she assured. 

Yet she stayed in the doorway. Aoshi ran a hand through his black hair and motioned for Misao to come in. She carefully took several steps inside before settling on his neat, made bed. 

"That bad?" she prompted. 

"I thought you weren't going to ask." 

"A few seconds ago I wasn't." She grinned. 

"Dr. Takani seems to think she knows everything about me," he said in a neutral tone. "So-" 

"Just like how you seem to know everything about her?" Misao pointed out. 

He narrowed his eyes. 

"It's pretty obvious." Misao moved forward so that she was lying on her belly, her feet kicking back and forth, chin propped in her fists. "You swear she's some creature of the night who goes around stealing men's souls, but she isn't that bad..." 

His lips twitched in a brief smile. "That's an interesting analogy..." 

She pursed her lips in thought. "You know...we're gonna have to fix your attitude before Valentine's Day..." 

"What is wrong with my attitude?" Aoshi asked, a slice of irritation in his voice. "She said something similar-" 

"She said you had an attitude problem?" Misao laughed. 

"If you want your allowance for the week, you better stop laughing," he threatened. 

Immediately the laughing ceased. He took great pleasure knowing that he had that edge over her. 

"Right. Okay. Well." She cleared her throat. "Maybe you just have this thing against women...I mean you haven't been serious about anyone since Renee. I can't help but think that maybe you think just cuz she cheated...you have no reason to trust women..." 

"I'm not bitter, Misao. It-" 

"But it makes perfect sense." She wrinkled her nose in thought. 

"Now you think you know what's going through my mind." 

"This is me, remember?" Misao kicked her legs back and forth. "Hey, I have an idea. Kaoru told me that she, Himura, and Dr. Takani are going to be around Waikiki during my college night. Why don't we take them out to dinner?" 

"We?" 

"You're the one who has the O-4 salary," Misao responded. 

"Fine..." 

"Good. I'll call Kaoru and invite her along. You invite Dr. Takani." 

"But why-?" 

"Okay, it's settled. I'm gonna watch TV. Bye!" 

He shook his head as she left his room. He wondered about her attention span sometimes. 

***

"I think this facility needs to be expanded. I'm trying to speak with as many physicians as possible concerning this matter..." 

"I agree with you. I wish I could have some influence on this hospital's operations, but unfortunately, I'm only a contractor," Megumi responded. 

"Every physician's voice matters, believe it or not. I've already spoken to the emergency medicine department...they are adamant about expanding the facility. The only trouble is that once we receive government funding for expansion...how will the work be done without interfering with patient care?" 

Megumi watched as Dr. Tokio Takagi walked towards the window. She had great respect for the officer in charge of Pearl Harbor's pediatric division. From what she knew, Dr. Takagi was very dedicated towards children in and out of the naval community. She worked closely with Lt. Greenleaf in the public affairs office and often helped him arrange field trips to Pearl Harbor and its facilities. 

"Well, that's unusual..." the older woman commented. 

"What is?" Megumi got up from her desk chair to join the other physician at the window. 

"We don't have a training facility nearby, so why...?" 

Megumi's eyes rounded in shock as she and Tokio peered through the blinds of her second story office window. Jogging through the parking lot wearing a white sleeveless shirt and what appeared to be navy blue track pants was..._What's he doing here?_ Megumi thought. 

"He looks very familiar..." Tokio studied the figure carefully. 

Megumi turned away. 

"Hmm..." Then her fingers snapped. "Ah! Now I remember! That's Lt. Commander Shinomori. He and my husband work in the same building...I've seen him several times when I meet Hajime for lunch..." 

"I...wouldn't know," Megumi answered. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. She didn't know that Dr. Takagi had seen Aoshi around several times. But she had met the woman's husband. He wasn't exactly high on her list in terms of favorite people. Turning, Megumi settled in her seat. "As you were saying about the facilities?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, as I said earlier, it'll be difficult to-" 

She was interrupted by the phone on Megumi's desk. Megumi pressed the speakerphone button so she could hear the receptionist's voice. 

"Yes?" 

"Dr. Takani, you have a guest." 

"Could you tell them to wait? I'm in a meeting with Dr. Takagi..." 

"Well...he...he's already on his way to your office, ma'am..." 

"I take it that this is an unexpected visitor," the older woman mused. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"No, it's all right. I remember when Sagara used to drop in unannounced." 

Megumi couldn't help but smile. Sanosuke and Tokio's husband never really got along. Several years ago, when she and Sano started dating, Commander Hajime Saitou worked around the docks of Pearl Harbor. He specialized in weapons inspection until he got promoted to a more admin position at NIS headquarters. 

"He was quite a character," the older woman commented casually. 

"Yes. He's getting married," Megumi announced. 

"No!" 

Megumi laughed. "I saw him not too long ago while he was here visiting..." 

"That's wonderful," Tokio exclaimed. 

"I think so, too. Any one of these days I should be receiving a wedding invitation." 

Dr. Takagi's delicate eyebrows arched. "That's very mature of you two to stay good friends. Not many people can do that these days..." 

_Knock, knock. _

And the door opened. Megumi shouldn't have been surprised to see _him_ standing there. She sighed and looked up in alarm as Tokio immediately began to move towards the doorway. 

"Ma'am," Aoshi nodded towards Tokio. Megumi noticed that although they were the same rank, he addressed her formally. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to speak to Dr. Takani." 

"Of course," the other woman nodded. Then she smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Dr. Tokio Takagi. My husband works in the same building as you...but I believe you work in different divisions at NIS..." 

He accepted her outstretched hand. "Commander Hajime Saitou is your husband," he stated. At her nod, he continued, "We've met several times...Lt. Commander Aoshi Shinomori." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she turned to Megumi before exiting. "We'll continue our discussion later, Megumi. Oh...tomorrow is Rebecca's baby shower in the pediatrics lounge at four-thirty..." 

"I'll be there," Megumi promised. This was why she enjoyed working at Pearl Harbor. All the personnel treated each other like family. They dropped the formal attitude of officer and subordinates. The upper management didn't, though. But she rarely interacted with them. The personnel felt that the camaraderie promoted patients' health and trust in the staff. Then she turned to the man standing in the middle of her office. She looked so pristine in her blouse, skirt, and lab coat as opposed to his workout wear. "Were you at the base gymnasium?" 

"NIS is only a mile from here. It's required that all NIS personnel engage in three hours of physical activity per week. I usually prefer to run, and I decided to come here today," he explained. 

"Oh..." Well, that was odd. He had to be here for a reason. He could have jogged in the other direction today. Why jog towards the hospital? 

"I'll make this simple, Doctor..." he began. "Wednesday is college fair night for Misao. She suggested that after, all of us go to dinner. She's already invited the Himuras." 

Megumi blinked. "Oh. Well...Sure. If that's what Misao wants..." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm not the type of physician who will only interact with her patients when they come to the hospital," Megumi retorted. "That's not what a family doctor is. Tell Misao I'd be glad to go and give me all the details tomorrow." 

"Doctor-" he began. 

"I have things to take care of," she cut him off, sitting at her desk and opening a patient's chart. "You know your way out, Commander." 

After a moment, he abruptly turned to go, closing the door of her office with a little more force than necessary. 

_Ooh, that man aggravates me..._she thought. She didn't understand him at all. Sometimes she swore he was trying to be nice, other times it seemed as if he deliberately wanted to find some faults within her. She knew she wasn't perfect but who went hunting for people's bad traits? What was his problem? 

  
  
  
A/N: Boy...this was really long, wasn't it? Oh yeah, and thanks to Quinn for the ballroom dancing idea. Well, you didn't really give it to me, but funny ideas come up when we're together. ^_^ 

NEXT! Misao's college night and the long-awaited father/daughter dance! What kind of school does she want to go to? What will she wear at the dance? And will Aoshi and Megumi EVER get along? 


	13. Chapter13

A/N: Sissi, the note wasn't for you, don't worry. That was just in general. ^_^ 

Anybody know the actual date of Aoshi's birthday? Oh yeah, thanks Quinn for the Chicken Soup for the Soul story about the daughter's first date... 

  
Chapter 13 

  
  


"Hmm..." Misao peered at the display board featuring different photographs of students and sports teams. 

The cafeteria was crowded with tables lined up at ninety degree angles, featuring university and college representatives from all over the country. So far, she had picked up brochures from Honolulu Community College and University of the Pacific. She and Aoshi had been at the cafeteria for nearly half an hour. And she knew that Aoshi was slightly disappointed that she had only picked up two brochures. 

"Hi!" the representative spoke up. 

"Hello," Misao responded politely, trying not to stare at the obvious capped teeth. _Next table..._

Aoshi stood patiently beside her, waiting as she examined the brochures and display boards of every college and university. 

The next table contained a red and gray color scheme. Catchy. Misao scanned the exhibit to read the name- 

"Stanford," Aoshi murmured. "Excellent school." 

"Hookay, we're moving..." Misao grabbed Aoshi's elbow and pulled him to the next table. 

"Misao, I was going to ask-" 

"It's Stanford. High tuition, plus out-of-state student fees," Misao pointed out. 

"But it's coming out of the bank account your grandfather set up for you. A full education at Stanford is barely half of what's in there," he whispered. 

Misao's jaw dropped. Her grandfather had put THAT much money away? _Quick, Misao! Think!_ "Oh, um...a senior in my Japanese class is applying to Stanford. She said that any student who applies to their school can't apply to any other university." 

He arched a brow. "And how would they know if the student did or not?" 

_ Darn it! This is what I get for having a spy as a guardian. _ "I don't know. Stanford network or something. Her sister applied to Princeton and they found out, so Stanford didn't accept her." 

At first, it didn't look like Aoshi believed her, but he didn't push the issue. 

"Misao, I don't think you're being serious about your education here," Aoshi said quietly. "Your life after high school is very important. I found out at my high school reunion that several people were still going to school. They had fooled around for several years after high school. So they were attending school and having part-time jobs at fast food restaurants." 

"You didn't even GO to your high school reunion," Misao pointed out. 

Pause. 

"True. But I did receive an email from one of my high school friends. He told me everything." 

_ Oh, please. I'm gonna be sick..._ Then she caught sight of one of her classmates picking up several brochures at a nearby table. "Hi, Chris!" she waved. 

He looked up and waved back as she and Aoshi made their way towards him. "Hi, Misao. Find any good schools?" 

"So-so." 

"I didn't know this, but Brigham Young pays a full tuition and board for students who come from Tahiti or New Zealand if they volunteer at the Polynesian Cultural Center..." 

"That's a lot of money!" 

"Talk about a free ride..." He glanced up at Aoshi nervously before sticking his hand out. "I'm Chris." 

Aoshi shook his hand and said nothing. Misao coughed. 

"Um, this is my guardian, father, whatever...Aoshi," she said. 

"Nice to meet you, sir," Chris spoke up. Then he apparently caught sight of someone over Misao's shoulder. "Hey, I gotta get going...my brother's waving at me...but...I'll see you in English. Bye, Misao!" 

And he left. Misao found Aoshi staring after him for several moments before turning to her. 

"He likes you." 

Misao shook her head. "Whatever. Even if he did...it's not like you'd let me go out on dates, anyway..." 

"That's not true," Aoshi replied. 

"Right." 

"I would allow you to date," Aoshi said. Then he added, "The boy in question would just have to deposit fifty dollars and sign a contract stating he would bring you home on time and that he would not take advantage of you." 

"That's funny." 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" 

Misao looked at him. _ He looks serious. _ She shook her head. "Okay...what else would the contract say?" 

"It would ask all his personal information, including his parents and how to reach them..." he paused in thought. "If he had any previous relationships...and where he would least like to be shot." 

"WHAT?!" 

Several heads turned to look at them. Misao clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. _ Of all the...'where he would least like to be shot'?! What kind of contract is that? Oh, it's over. My love life is ruined before it even started,_ she lamented. She removed her hand and hissed, "You have some serious issues, Aoshi..." 

"I'm only looking out for your best interests," Aoshi pointed out. 

"I really, really need to find you a girlfriend..." 

"This issue again..." he sighed. 

"You're looking out for my interests, then so am I," Misao declared emphatically. "And being single until I turn forty isn't what I want..." 

"Believe me, Misao, when I say that relationships are not all they seem to be. You young people will exclusively date the first person who likes you..." 

Misao turned to stare at him, pity in her eyes. At least she hoped she looked like she was pitying him. "Aoshi Shinomori, you are a bitter, old man. Turning thirty-two in less than two months and you act like you're fifty." 

"Just because I'm practical, I'm old?" Aoshi shook his head. 

Misao glanced at her watch. "What time are we supposed to meet everybody?" 

"They can wait. Finish here," he instructed. 

"I'm done." 

"That's it?" Aoshi gestured to the two brochures in her hands. 

"Yeah. I'm done. Let's go before you humiliate me more..." 

"Misao, I really think you should talk to more representatives about-" 

"About what? Come on, let's go..." 

But her guardian was firm. He insisted on staying for just a little longer. And he proceeded to interview every single representative that came from what he considered to be a good school. It would be another half hour before she left. 

  


"It was awful! Aoshi had to interview practically everybody!" Misao exclaimed at dinner. 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Aoshi replied. Why was Misao so upset? He was only trying to help. 

He and Misao had been ten minutes late meeting their friends for dinner. They were in downtown Honolulu, by the waterfront, at the outdoor patio of a seafood restaurant. Short centerpiece candles flickered with tiny flames as the disappearing sun cast streaks of orange and red across the sky of Oahu. 

"Didn't I say this already?" Misao wheedled. "I want to go to Honolulu Community College." 

"There's nothing for you there," Aoshi cut in. 

"But-" 

"There isn't," he said firmly. If the Himuras had an opinion, they said nothing. Good. He could debate for hours, especially if it came to his ward. 

"I disagree." Aoshi glanced at the owner of the voice. He had avoided looking at Megumi since dinner started. Not because he wanted to...but he had been trying to convince Misao since they left her school what would work best for her. 

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at him first before turning to Megumi. 

"And why is that?" he finally spoke up. 

"You think the community college is good, right?" Misao asked. 

He watched as a smile crossed her lips while she turned to his ward. "I think the community college here is an excellent way to start your education. Its professors actually teach at campuses all over the island." Then her eyes turned to Aoshi, cooling slightly. "I actually started my education at Honolulu Community College before I transferred to University of Hawaii. And I did fine. Plenty of my classmates who had different majors did fine as well." 

Aoshi set his jaw. She was deliberately trying to goad him. Of course he knew her background. He also knew that she graduated within the top twenty percent of her graduating class, and the top ten percent of medical school. 

"See?" Misao pointed out. 

"Misao-" 

"Besides, you're not even paying for it!" Misao argued. 

He couldn't argue to that. What else he could say? "I see that this is going nowhere..." 

Apparently, Misao was satisfied, so she went back to eating. 

"Misao," Kenshin spoke up gently. "I know you want to do what you want, but Aoshi is only trying to help you. You're very lucky to have a guardian who wishes to be a great part of your life. Most children these days don't even have parents like that. Their parents are so caught up in their own problems that they forget about their children..." 

Misao sighed. "Okay...okay..." 

"Oh, I wanted to thank you two for helping me with buying those speakers earlier," Megumi spoke to Kenshin and Kaoru after a few minutes. "I have no idea what to do when it comes to those things..." 

"It's no trouble," Kenshin assured her. "We'll help you install them this weekend." 

She smiled at them. "All right. And I'll cook lunch or dinner for you both..." 

"That's great," Kaoru interjected. "Then you can teach me how to make that baked salmon that's so good..." 

Megumi bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I'll try, Kaoru...but with your cooking skills, my recipes can only go so far..." 

"Megumi!" Kaoru chided, then smiled as the older woman laughed. 

Aoshi lowered his gaze to his food, concentrating on eating. When he looked up, he saw that Misao was writing down a list of teachers at Honolulu Community College that Megumi was recommending as general education professors. A lot of them apparently were her former teachers or former classmates. This woman was funny, warm, and compassionate to friends and his ward. None of them ever had to worry about a complete change in attitude from her. But with him, she was a mystery. How could she be kind one minute, cold the next? What would it take to see **this** Dr. Takani on a regular basis? 

Just after dessert, Kenshin set his silverware down. "Aoshi, I'm sorry, but Kaoru and I have to leave early," Kenshin spoke up. "She has a class to teach..." 

"Of course." 

"Thank you for dinner," Kenshin said. 

"Yes, thank you, Aoshi." Kaoru echoed as they stood up. 

As they left, Misao hopped up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." 

Which left him alone with the doctor. She slowly consumed her ice cream, looking this way and that, away from him. What had made her so distant from him in the first place? He thought back, recalling their conversations. With Misao gone for the moment, maybe it was a good time to break the ice. 

"I've...said inappropriate things to you," he spoke up out of the blue. 

"That's putting it lightly," she retorted. 

"What I said the last time we saw each other...I didn't realize its implication," he explained. "I just meant that a woman with your-" 

"Stop, Commander. You're just digging yourself in a ditch," she replied. 

"Clearly we're not on the same wavelength. You're not even going to let me explain." 

"Clearly," she echoed. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Then he sat back, deciding to try a different tactic. "When you were with Sagara, what type of activities did you do? When you were on dates? Dinner? Movies?" 

"Well...I was always working...but there were times when I did have a free day. Sano's an outdoor type of guy. We've gone hiking...biking...parasailing...jet-skiing..." Her eyes widened. "Oh. I see what you mean. Dinner and dancing isn't all that special to someone who's more of a risk taker on dates. But it seems a relief for someone who's exposed to a lot of adventure and danger. Maybe...one day you can take me surfing." 

"You've never tried it?" 

"Not since high school. It's been years." 

"Maybe I will take you one day..." he mused. It seemed like a good idea... 

"You're good at sports, you possess keen intellect as well as fighting skills. I've never met someone with so many talents. It's very stimulating," she said frankly. 

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. He appreciated the dim lighting outside. Whether she meant it suggestively or not, something about this woman always caught him off-guard. But maybe it wasn't a bad thing. 

"Is it time to go yet?" Misao asked as she settled in her seat, glancing between them. 

"Do you have homework?" Aoshi asked, grateful for the distraction. 

"Well, just a little math-" 

"Check please," Aoshi spoke to the server passing by. 

Misao's mouth dropped. "Aoshi!" 

"What?" 

"I didn't even finish talking," Misao grumbled. 

Within seconds, the server arrived with the bill. Aoshi quickly glanced at it before dropping down a credit card. He caught Megumi looking in his direction, a small, mysterious, yet playful smile tilting her lips. His mouth curved in response before turning away. 

They had finally reached an understanding. 

*** 

Misao critically examined her makeup in her bathroom mirror. It was here. The night of the father/daughter dinner dance. She frowned as she reached up to unroll a sponge roller from her hair. The dress she had selected when she had shopped with Kaoru and Megumi was a midnight blue with a scooped neckline, knee-length hem, and sheer, fluttering sleeves. Megumi had given her a quick lesson on how to apply make-up. Her eyes were outlined in navy blue, accented at the corners with dark eyeshadow, and a touch of shimmering shadow on her browbone. She could barely recognize herself. She looked and felt so grownup. 

"Misao?" A knock accompanied Aoshi's voice. 

"Almost ready!" she called out. 

She untangled her curls, quickly running a pick through it. Then she grabbed her purse and headed to the living room where Aoshi was waiting. He stood in the center, holding a plastic box that contained the corsage and boutonniere. He wore charcoal gray slacks and sports jacket, silver collared shirt, with a black and gray patterned tie. He glanced over his shoulder to see her standing just several feet away from him. 

  


Turning slightly to face her, he could hardly believe his eyes. This was his Misao? This was the girl who used funny stories to make him smile, who had squealed at the sight of puppies and kittens, who twirled around the room whenever something made her happy at age five? He felt his throat go dry, feeling his chest expand with emotion so strong, it was overwhelming. 

Where had all the years gone? She was going to be what? Seventeen in a few weeks? Was she that old now? He swallowed fiercely. She was growing up. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown into a young lady and he hadn't even seen it coming. 

She looked at him expectantly, apparently waiting. 

"You look pretty," he said softly, hearing his own fatherly pride. He _had_ done a good job in raising her. 

She smiled in response. "Thanks..." 

As if needing something to do, he handed her the box to open. Misao's eyes lit up once she moved the tissue back to reveal a wrist corsage of white roses and carnations. 

"Wow..." she breathed in awe. 

"Here..." Aoshi took the corsage out and placed it around her thin wrist. 

Misao took the matching boutonniere out and tried to pin it on him. He was so tall, she had to reach up to complete her task. She looked as innocent and young as the day she tried braiding his bangs out of curiosity. Yet she was a young lady who was ready to experience what life had to offer. And she was a combination of both. The idea that one side was so familiar, the other was not, struck him. He swallowed again. 

Then she smoothed his lapel and stepped away. "That should-" 

_ RRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! _

Aoshi looked up, glancing at Misao, who shrugged. Then she walked over to pick it up. 

"Hello?" Pause. She frowned. "Who's this?" Her eyes widened. "Just a minute..." She turned to Aoshi, pressed the mute button, holding out the receiver. "Commander Hajime Saitou...wants to speak with you." 

Aoshi frowned and took the phone, pressing the mute button again. "Hello?" 

"Lt. Commander Shinomori." 

"Yes," he responded automatically. 

"NIS headquarters in twenty minutes. I've already taken the liberty of calling your team as well." 

"It's Saturday." 

"I'm aware of that," came the cool response. "But unfortunately, this country...and its enemies...do not sleep on Saturdays. Be on time." Click. 

Aoshi sighed, hanging up the phone. Then he glanced at Misao's wide-eyed expression. "Misao...I...I have to go to NIS." 

"Right now?" 

"Yes." 

"How...How long?" she asked in a trembling voice. 

He turned away to place the phone back on its hook. "I...I don't know." When he looked back, Misao's shoulders had sagged and her head tilted low in a saddened gesture. He hated to see her like that. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. 

Then she nodded. "The dance is five hours...I'm sure you won't be gone that long..." 

"Me, too..." 

  


When Aoshi came into Saitou's office seventeen minutes later, he saw that his team members were already waiting for him. And Cmdr. Saitou sat in his chair, a Cuban cigar stuck between his teeth. Unlit, of course, since smoking was not allowed in buildings. 

"Let's make this quick, sir," Aoshi said formally. "I have a young lady at home waiting to attend her school's father/daughter dinner dance..." 

Cmdr. Saitou's amber eyes narrowed. If it was possible at all, for his eyes were already narrow to begin with. "Then tell that weasel-looking daughter of yours that this is going to take a while." He pushed the phone on his desk towards him. 

Aoshi set his jaw and sat in the chair next to Williams. Everyone had come in khaki uniform, himself included. He must have broken records pulling his uniform on. 

"What do you know about Cal Laboratories?" Cmdr. Saitou asked the team. 

There was a split second of silence until Aoshi answered. "They're a recurring government contractor, conducting research in thermodynamics. The founder, James Callahan, was a physicist who helped design spacecraft for NASA prior to forming the company." 

Saitou nodded approvingly. "Recently, Cal Lab has developed technology for detecting missile fire from any point on the surface of the Earth. However...their lead scientist was reported missing from work two days ago. And he contains all the data on this new technology. If you were to check Cal Lab right now you'd never know they had that capability. They're clean." He took the cigar out of his mouth. "A week ago, Naval Intelligence in Washington intercepted a phone call from a foreign embassy to Cal Lab. Apparently, this new technology is being sold. The lead scientist...using a credit card...purchased a ticket to Kona and reserved a room at the Royal Kona Resort. We believe that he'll be meeting his buyer there," Saitou pushed a file folder in their directions. "His flight is scheduled to arrive in Kona tomorrow, eighteen hundred hours. You five are going to stop that transaction, find out who was interested in buying the technology, and return the data to Cal Lab. You will leave right away so you can familiarize yourself with the hotel surroundings. Go home, bring whatever you need, and come back here. I've arranged for a Black Hawk to take you to the island and you can check in at the hotel." 

Aoshi sighed. 

"Now I know I don't normally assign work in your division at NIS," Saitou continued. "But I've already spoken to your CO and XO. I felt that you were the best people for this job, and they agreed." 

"I need a few minutes to think about this," Aoshi spoke up. 

"You don't have-" 

"When I joined NIS I knew that I'd have to serve my country when the need arrived," Aoshi cut in. "But...I wasn't a father back then." 

Saitou shook his head. "Fine." He got up and exited the office. 

Aoshi rose to his feet and moved to the office window, seeing the dim lights of Pearl Harbor. "Gentlemen, if you could step outside for a few minutes..." He needed to talk to Williams. 

His other team members complied in silence. Apparently, they were trying to digest the information. Imagine a single country having the power to detect missile fire from any point on the Earth. 

"Sir?" Williams prompted once they were alone. 

"When Misao came into my care several years ago, I stopped touring the world...I only took missions that involved discrepencies, disputes, and reconaissance...because I was good at it," Aoshi spoke quietly. "I don't want to disappoint her. Tonight is very important. And yet..." 

"If you don't take this mission, not only will it possibly cost you your next promotion, but you'll regret it. Because you'd have to live with yourself knowing that you could have done something," she finished. 

His lieutenant knew him well. He never noticed, but she had picked up a lot easier on his moods and thoughts than the others. She still acted formally, but that didn't matter. Amazing how a few months could get two colleagues acquainted. "Exactly." 

"Sir, this is different than the Liberty," she said quietly. "Back then you could not do anything...It was all out of your hands." 

"You weren't there," he replied stiffly. 

She nodded once. "You're right. I wasn't." Then she stood up. "Permission to speak." 

He frowned slightly. "You don't always have to be formal, Theresa." 

She cleared her throat. "When my father was in Naval Intelligence...I didn't exactly understand what he was doing. He missed a lot of birthdays...a lot of important events in my life. Your daughter may be angry at you for doing this...but she'll get over it. It took me a while to accept what my father did. And when I finally did, I respected him more. Because he's one of the reasons why I can go outside and not worry about getting shot, or running into a suicide bomber. I know this country's far from perfect, but I still believe it's worth fighting for." 

He sighed. "So it comes down to choosing between duty to my country...or...my daughter's happiness..." 

"Who's to say they're separate, sir?" 

  


Aoshi got home three hours later. It was going to be a long night. First, he had to take care of Misao. Her door was closed, but he could hear music coming from her stereo. 

"Misao?" he called out, knocking on her door. 

And the volume went up so high he could barely hear himself talk, let alone think. She was mad. Not that he blamed her. 

It only took him several minutes to pack his belongings. He tried again. 

"Misao?" 

He knew her door was locked, and he didn't want to pick it, knowing he could get through in a few minutes. That'd only anger her more. And she wasn't willing to listen right now. So all he could do was leave her a note. 

In the kitchen, he wrote on the white dry erase board: 'Misao, I had to leave for work, it's an emergency. I'm sorry. -Aoshi' 

As he exited the house, he looked over his shoulder one last time before getting into his car. Just when he and Misao were communicating again, this happened. He'd make it up to her somehow. 


	14. Chapter14

A/N: Hope it isn't TOO dramatic…^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14   
  
  
Aoshi had driven barely a mile before turning back. When he pulled into his driveway, he hit a button on his cell phone.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Williams, I'll meet you tomorrow morning first thing," he said. "You and the others go ahead. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I get to Kona."   
  
"Sir..."   
  
He knew she understood. There was no fight in her voice.   
  
"Did Cmdr. Saitou give you a copy of the hotel blueprints?" she asked instead.   
  
He smiled briefly. "I brought them with me, thinking I could study them while packing."   
  
"They'll help in getting you familiar with the grounds," she said logically.   
  
"You're in charge until I get there."   
  
"Aye aye, sir."   
  
Aoshi took a deep breath and entered the house where the music had decreased greatly in volume. He was several steps away from Misao's room when her door opened. She was dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.   
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "What...What are you doing here?"   
  
"Waiting for you," he answered simply.   
  
"What about work?"   
  
"I'll leave once we settle this..."   
  
"There's nothing to settle."   
  
His eyes shifted to her bag then to her face. "Where are you going?" he asked gently.   
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't matter..."   
  
"It does to me." Aoshi stepped closer. "Misao-"   
  
"You made your choice!" she lashed out. "Obviously your job means more than anything to you so you have no right to ask me anything! No right!"   
  
Aoshi's eyes widened in shock at her outburst. "Misao, I'm only-"   
  
"Don't bother explaining to me what it is you're trying to do!" she shouted. "I thought I could give you another chance...after Jiya came to visit...you changed. I don't know what caused you to change, but you were suddenly your old self again. I was stupid to think that we could go back to the way things were. It's all a lie!"   
  
"Misao, don't-"   
  
"Don't tell the truth?!" she challenged. "We're not a family, Aoshi, we never have been. I was just an obligation to you...you only took care of me because my grandfather got you where you were today!"   
  
"When did I ever make you feel as if you were an obligation?" Aoshi asked quietly.   
  
Abruptly, she dropped her bag and crossed her arms. "Well, you-"   
  
"You are my daughter. Regardless if we're not related by blood," he said softly. "I realize that I may not be an ideal parent-"   
  
"You're a terrible parent!" she exclaimed. "All I ever wanted was for us to be normal!"   
  
This couldn't be happening. Why? Why now? Aoshi reached for her. "Misao, listen-"   
  
"Leave me alone," she muttered, yanking herself away from him.   
  
Aoshi stilled before dropping his hands. "I will make it up to you," he swore.   
  
"No. You've been gone a long time...and I'm tired. Tired of waiting, tired of trying, tired-"   
  
"-of me," he finished. He swallowed. He knew that she would be angry. But hearing the conviction in her voice...it was almost as if she didn't care anymore. She had given up on him. On their family. The timing was off. They both needed some time to reevaluate their situation. "You're angry. You need time to think. Time to-"   
  
"Don't you dare patronize me!" she commanded. "I'm sixteen, Aoshi! Don't ever, ever talk to me like I'm a child!"   
  
"Then stop acting like one," he ordered. The instant the comment slipped out, he wished he could take it back. He sighed, reaching up to massage his temples as he collected himself. "All right. You're...You're growing up. I'll acknowledge that. But you still have a great deal to learn-"   
  
"There you go again! In the last couple years all you ever did was treat me like a kid! You never cared what I thought about anything! Just like tonight! You didn't care how I'd feel about all this if you took a job tonight. You never-"   
  
"I didn't have a choice," he cut in firmly.   
  
"There's always a choice," she argued.   
  
"You don't understand what I have to do," he countered. "This is-"   
  
"I don't want to hear it!"   
  
"You never want to hear anything I have to say," he snapped, finally losing his temper. Aoshi began to pace. He was trying to be patient and understanding. It was very, very frustrating having to argue with a teenager who was stubborn as he was.   
  
Misao gaped at him. "That's not true!"   
  
"It is." He stopped his pacing.  
  
"You're hardly around, so who are you to judge?!"   
  
"We've been through this already," Aoshi retorted. " 'I'm never around. I'm always busy.' What about you?"   
  
"I started staying home a lot since Jiya left because you were home more often!" she pointed out.   
  
"Right. And one thing just throws everything off," he shook his head. "I can't go to one dance...one dance...and all of a sudden I seem like the father from hell!"   
  
"You are the father from hell! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing this! You were gone for three hours! Three hours! Three fu-"   
  
"Don't speak to me like that, and do not raise your voice at me."   
  
"It's too late for that!" she screamed. "You were gone for three hours and you couldn't even call me to let me know! A simple phone call! And I know you could have had the chance to call me!"   
  
"I didn't know the briefing would take that long," he argued.   
  
"What's to stop you from working during some other time? And another?" she demanded.   
  
He paused before finally saying, "That's something you're going to have to deal with."   
  
She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. "If your job is so important that you have to do it tonight...what is it?"   
  
Aoshi looked away. "I can't tell you. It's classified."   
  
Misao nodded, picking up her bag, and turned to leave. But not before Aoshi caught the sheen of tears in her eyes. However, when she turned to look back at him, her jaw clenched and her eyes hardened.   
  
"I wish you had never become my guardian. I would have been better off without you..."   
  
***   
  
"Any sign of our quarry?" Aoshi spoke through his communicator.   
  
One of his men was posted outside as ground maintenance, one as a bellman, and another on the roof. Everyone had dressed in civilian attire, not wanting to draw attention.  
  
"No signs yet," Williams responded.   
  
Aoshi kept his eyes trained on the front entrance of the Royal Kona Resort lobby. The hotel setting fit the Hawaiian Islands. Several breezeways allowed guests to pass through from different directions. Lush trees in potted plants enhanced the tropical setting while smooth cream tile floors reflected the lights overhead. This hotel was classy. Another luxurious hotel that came to Aoshi's mind was the Hotel Del Coronado in San Diego. He had visited it many times while he had been stationed in San Diego. Average rate per night stay at the Hotel Del had been three hundred or more dollars. He imagined that this resort was no different.   
  
When he checked in, he made a few phone calls to Oahu. Misao had gone to the Himuras. Apparently, she needed to cool off, and that was the most logical place to be. He had asked, in not so many words, for Himura and his wife to look after her while he was working.   
  
"There he is..." Williams announced.   
  
Aoshi looked up to see a man with sandy brown hair, wearing a collared shirt and jeans. He held an overnight bag in one hand, and the other, a brown briefcase. He appeared just like the photograph in Aoshi's file.   
  
He glanced around over his shoulder, as if expecting to be followed. He was a good thirty feet away from Aoshi, who had a clear view of him. It only took several minutes for him to retrieve his room key before he headed for the elevator.   
  
"Let's go, Williams."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"You know what to do..." he instructed. Then through his communicator, "Austin."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"We might need backup…"  
  
  
Theresa shot their target a smile as she stopped the elevator doors from closing. "Oops..."   
  
He gave her a brief smile back. "Going up?"   
  
She nodded, glancing at the buttons. Evan Anderson, scientist from Cal Lab, was going to the second floor. She discreetly turned her communicator on. "Second floor, huh? Lucky you, it's a quick trip. Sixth floor, please..."   
  
They rode the elevator in silence. Theresa could feel his tension. He was like a coiled spring, ready to jump if provoked. When they got to the second floor, he quickly stepped out and glanced in both directions before heading to the right.   
  
When she was positive he was out of earshot, she said in a low voice, "Second floor, west end."   
  
"Acknowledged," a deep voice responded   
  
She couldn't help but grin at the adrenaline rush. Her senior officer had taken the stairs, figuring that if she had gotten into the elevator, Anderson wouldn't suspect that he was being followed. And he wouldn't panic. Just before the elevator doors closed, she pushed the open button and stepped out, heading in the direction Anderson had walked. She coursed through several hallways before getting yanked into the vending machine area, which was basically a hole in the wall.   
  
"Thank you for the element of surprise, sir," she commented wryly.   
  
"You're welcome." He peered around the corner then down another hallway. "He's five rooms down on the opposite wall."   
  
"Is he being followed?" Theresa asked.   
  
"I hope not," Aoshi muttered.   
  
"That makes two of us." Theresa turned her communicator on to speak to the watcher on the roof. "Alan."   
  
"Yes, ma'am?"   
  
"When Anderson came in, were there any signs that he was being followed?"   
  
"Not that I could see."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Aoshi turned to deposit two quarters into the soda machine. A quick glance told Theresa that Anderson was heading outside of his room, dressed in track pants and a T-shirt. She tried to appear casual as well. Once Anderson was gone, Aoshi pushed the button to return his coins.   
  
"First thing first...find out where he's hiding that information..."   
  
Theresa followed him down the hallway, watching him pull out a key card. "Where...?"   
  
"You sound so much like a rookie sometimes it worries me," he declared. But she could hear the humor in his voice. He nodded his head in the direction of the other hallway. "Housekeeping is making their rounds, I managed to steal a master key."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
He let them in and glanced back down the hallway. "Start looking..."   
  
Theresa made a beeline for the briefcase that sat on the desk. While she tried to manipulate the lock, he searched the room. Anderson had thrown several clothes onto the bed, but he had yet to unpack.   
  
"Nothing," she announced.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Theresa and Aoshi looked up, seeing Anderson standing there with a gun in his hand…   
  
  
"Well...looks like I was right. I knew I was being followed, " he shut the door behind him and stepped closer.   
  
Aoshi glanced at Theresa, who appeared as calm as he did. There was no reason to be afraid, anyway.   
  
"Obviously Dex doesn't trust me to come here with the information..." Anderson said tightly. "So why should I trust him?"   
  
"Anderson," Theresa began. "We-"   
  
"I know who you are and why you're here," he cut in.   
  
"Do you really?" Aoshi challenged.   
  
"You-"   
  
"Put the toy gun down. We need to talk," Theresa declared.   
  
"It's not a toy," he insisted. "This is a real gun..."   
  
"You're not even holding it correctly," Aoshi pointed out. "Even if it was real, you wouldn't be able to fire it and hit your target with the way it's positioned."   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Anderson insisted.   
  
Suddenly, Theresa hit his elbow, causing his grip to loosen and him to howl in pain. Aoshi then retrieved it and threw it against the wall, the piece breaking easily.   
  
"Now..." Aoshi said in a low voice. "We need to talk."   
  
"You can't do this! He can't do this!" Anderson exclaimed loudly. "You-!" He grunted as Theresa firmly shoved him into the chair by the desk, holding him by the shoulders.   
  
"He said 'We need to talk'," she cut in.   
  
Aoshi smirked. "You're in a lot of trouble, Anderson...so before Lt. Williams and I decide to throw you to the FBI, maybe you should tell us what the hell you think you're doing."   
  
His eyes widened. "You guys aren't with Dex?"   
  
"We're with Naval Investigative Services," came the cool reply.   
  
The scientist swore. Then he began to cry. Sobs shook his entire body as he buried his face in his hands. Theresa looked at Aoshi in alarm. Sighing, Aoshi crossed his arms. During his work, he had seen criminals run, get angry, get violent...but never cry...   
  
"I'm ruined. I ruined everything. I...I..." Anderson began to cry even harder.   
  
Theresa removed her hands from his shoulders and moved to stand beside Aoshi. They let the scientist be for several minutes.   
  
"Start from the beginning," Aoshi instructed quietly.   
  
"Are you going to give me to the FBI?" he asked meekly.  
  
"We'll see," Aoshi responded smoothly.   
  
Theresa handed the scientist a tissue box.   
  
"Thank you...Lt...Williams, right?" he sniffled.   
  
She shot her commanding officer a look. He knew exactly what she was thinking. How the hell did we end up here? "That's right." She gestured to Aoshi. "And this is Lt. Commander Shinomori, the officer in charge."   
  
"I supposed you two want to know about...everything...you two apparently already know who I am..." Anderson blew his nose. "Several weeks ago I was attending a conference in Los Angeles...and someone slipped me a mickey. The next thing I knew, I was in bed with a woman I didn't even know..." He leaned forward and said urgently, "I'm a happily married man with two daughters. I love my wife. I'd never cheat on her. Never!" He sat back and said in a quiet voice, "I thought no one would ever know, so I went back to my work. But I got an email attachment at work not too long ago with a picture of myself and the woman! The sender told me that he'd tell my wife but in exchange for his silence, I'd have to pay a high price. I...I don't want to ruin my family! This would ruin it! My wife and daughters would leave me! So..."   
  
"So you agreed to sell the technology in exchange for this...Dex's silence."   
  
Anderson nodded.   
  
"How much?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Three million dollars," Anderson whispered.   
  
Aoshi sighed, glancing out the window before turning back. "All right. Anything else?"   
  
"The president of the company...is my brother-in-law...if he knew..."   
  
"I think he already knows..." Theresa cut in.   
  
"But he doesn't know why I'm doing it. I...I can't let anyone know!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Anderson," Theresa spoke up. "But we can't let you sell something that could pose a threat to the U.S. If your family really loves you...they'd forgive you."   
  
"But you don't understand! They'd kick me out! They'd never take me back!" he exclaimed.   
  
"You have two choices," Aoshi replied. "You can either sell it to him and be convicted of treason...or you don't sell it to him and face your family."  
  
Anderson's eyes hardened. "I'll run. The FBI will never find me."  
  
"Maybe not." Aoshi bent slightly so their eyes met. "But I will."  
  
"You can't reach me in international waters," he said defiantly. "I'll run...and take my family with me."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Aoshi queried.  
  
The scientist swallowed, his courage apparently gone.  
  
"Even if you wanted to run...you'd have to get back to your family...assuming you could leave Hawaii," Aoshi continued.  
  
Anderson slouched in his chair, clearly defeated. "What...What happens now?"  
  
"You return the information to Cal Lab," Aoshi instructed.  
  
"That's it?" Anderson asked. He pulled a disk out of his pocket and studied it.   
  
"You give us all the information you know on Dex...who he knows, who else could want the technology," Theresa continued. "And maybe...the government will be nice..."  
  
A pounding came to the door. They looked at each other.   
  
"Are you expecting visitors?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Anderson! I know you're in there!" an accented voice called out.  
  
The scientist gulped. "It's Paris...one of Dex's assistants!"  
  
Aoshi glanced at Theresa.   
  
"Open the door, now!" the voice ordered.  
  
Anderson glanced at them in panic. "What do we do?"  
  
All three jumped at the sound of metal scraping.  
  
"He's firing at the door handle...Theresa, how far up are we?"  
  
She peered outside. "No good, sir...I can see three guards from here."  
  
Aoshi quickly barricaded the door and turned his communicator on. "Hiapo, three are onto us, put them out of commission."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alan replied.  
  
More gunfire.  
  
"We can easily jump if we climb over the railing," Theresa announced, watching as several men outside clutched injured hands or shoulders thanks to Alan's excellent marksmanship.  
  
"It's done," Alan responded.  
  
"Let's go, Anderson," Aoshi instructed.   
  
"We're going to jump?" His jaw dropped as Theresa easily climbed over the railing and hopped down, landing nimbly on her feet.  
  
"Unless you'd rather get shot," Aoshi quipped, as another shot was fired.  
  
The scientist, with Aoshi's help, climbed over the railing. With his knees shaking, he looked down where Theresa was waiting.  
  
"Let's go!" she called out.   
  
Anderson jumped, nearly stumbling over his feet as Theresa pulled him into a run. Aoshi easily vaulted over the railing and quickly followed the other two as bullets zinged past them. The three ran away from the building, through winding paths and hills. When he caught up, Theresa was leading them towards the pool area.   
  
Something several feet in front of them caught Aoshi's attention. He had barely a second to react.   
  
"Williams, look out!"  
  
He shoved her aside, flinching backwards as he felt the impact of bullets. Aoshi fell hard to the ground.   
  
"Commander!" Theresa's voice rang loudly in his ears.  
  
"FBI, freeze!" another voice called out. "Drop your weapon!"  
  
Aoshi felt himself being turned over. When his eyes opened, all he saw was the sky. He closed his eyes, fighting a wave of pain that seemed to generate from his torso area. He felt his shirt being ripped and Theresa gasped before she ordered for medical assistance.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He opened his eyes again as her face came into view.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?"  
  
"What's happening?" he asked as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay," she assured.  
  
"Lt. Williams?"   
  
Aoshi could hear the footsteps, but he couldn't see the person.  
  
"I'm Agent Davenport. We've secured the perimeter…"  
  
"Dex…Dex Martin, where is he?" Anderson's voice spoke up.  
  
"We have reason to believe that he was never here. He sent his assistants to do the work," the agent replied. "Dr. Anderson…if I could have the information…"  
  
"We need to get this man to a hospital now," Theresa ordered.   
  
Aoshi closed his eyes again. He could feel his strength leaving him. The pain was gone, and he suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore.  
  
Misao…he thought. He felt badly about the way they had been before he left. He never meant to upset her. He just wanted to do what he felt was right. But maybe he couldn't even do that…  
  
"Sir?" a voice called out urgently. "Sir, stay with me…"  
  
His eyes opened briefly. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Theresa gripped his hand tightly, as if trying to give him strength.   
  
"Theresa..."   
  
Her eyes widened in alarm. "Sir?"  
  
He couldn't even speak anymore. His lips moved, but he wasn't sure if he spoke coherently.  
  
Theresa called out his name before darkness swallowed him. 


	15. Chapter15

A/N: If anyone wants to know when I update, I'll be happy to email ya, just let me know. ^_^

Chapter 15 

Theresa paced the waiting area of Pearl Harbor Medical Center. The others merely sat in chairs, worry reflected in their eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Aoshi Shinomori couldn't die. He was a strong man. He'd faced a lot of adversity in his life. This wouldn't kill him. This couldn't… 

She wrung her hands nervously, glancing at the clock. By some miracle, the chopper that had arrived to transport Aoshi had gotten to the hospital in less than thirty minutes. He was currently in surgery, having the bullets removed from his chest. Theresa would never forget the sight of him lying on the ground, pain in his eyes. And yet, there had been a quiet acceptance in those eyes. Before she left Kona, she had called Commander Saitou to let him know what had happened, and he volunteered to contact Misao. 

The FBI had taken Anderson, as well as Martin's employees in for questioning. It was out of NIS' hands. They had only served to assist. The FBI did most of the cleanup work. 

Theresa glanced at the clock again. Misao was probably still in school. She didn't even know what school she went to. Funny how she knew the officer in charge so well, but she knew next to nothing about his personal life. 

A doctor stepped into the room, dressed in blue scrubs. He appeared to be in his forties, with the wisdom and experience of someone twenty years older. He looked at them with kind blue eyes. 

"Are you Lt. Commander Shinomori's colleagues?" he asked. 

Theresa walked up to him, nodding. "Yes…" 

"I'll be honest with you…" he began and the others rose to their feet. "He's…in very critical condition…We've transferred him to intensive care so we could have him monitored twenty-four-seven." 

Theresa closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "I see…" 

"I can't say when he'll recover. It's up to him, now," the doctor said gently. "Does he have any family and have they been notified?" 

"I…" Theresa blinked. _Misao__. _

"Ma'am?" the doctor prompted. 

"He…has a daughter. But…" Theresa straightened her shoulders. "She's probably still in school, and we have no way of contacting her. I don't even know what school she goes to..." 

The doctor nodded. "I see." 

"Can we see him?" Theresa asked. 

"His physician is only going to allow family to visit," the doctor replied gently. 

"But we-" 

"I understand what you're going through," the doctor responded. "But that's our policy. Once he wakes up and is transferred out of ICU, you'll be able to see him." 

Theresa swallowed. "Thank you, Doctor…" Theresa took a deep breath as he left. Then she looked at her teammates. "Those bullets was meant for me…" 

Luke said gently, "If it had been the other way around, you would have done the same. Any of us would…" 

She nodded, wringing her hands. "I think…he wanted me to say something to Misao. He never really told me what it was…" 

Silence. 

"Come on, guys," Luke spoke up. "We need to clean up. Let's all go home and rest for a bit then come back here. Maybe something will change..." 

*** 

"They never got to the dance last night?" Megumi held the phone closer to her ear as she leaned back in her office chair. 

"No...Aoshi had to go to work," Kaoru responded. 

Megumi sighed. "Poor Misao..." 

"She's pretty angry," Kaoru replied. "I tried to talk to her, but she won't listen to me..." 

"I don't blame her," Megumi said softly. 

"I just can't believe Aoshi dropped everything..." 

"It's nothing unusual. Do you remember how many anniversaries and birthdays Kenshin missed while he was in the Navy?" Megumi reminded. 

Kaoru coughed. "Well..." 

"You know Navy life, Kaoru," Megumi said. "That's the way things are..." 

"I know..." 

"Where is Misao now?" Megumi asked. 

"She's in class," Kaoru answered. "She's staying with us until Aoshi gets back. He thinks she needs some time to cool off, so Kenshin and I told him we'll take care of her. I dropped her off this morning at school just before one of my classes began. One of her friends is dropping her off back here because I have a class to teach..." 

"I hope they resolve everything..." Megumi sighed. "They seem much happier now...At least they did..." 

"Yeah. Hey, you want to come over for dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, I-" 

"Dr. Takani," a voice accompanied by a knock on her open office door reached her ears. 

Megumi looked up. "Hold on, Kaoru...Yes?" 

The hospital technician smiled. "Dr. Wheeler's little birthday celebration starts in five minutes downstairs." 

"I'll be there," Megumi promised before the technician left. "Kaoru, I have to get going, one of the doctors is having a miniature birthday party..." 

"Ok, sure. Just come by the place around six." 

"I'll see you tonight." 

Megumi made her way downstairs to the break room, where Dr. Wheeler and other colleagues would be waiting. 

She spotted Tokio conversing with her husband, Hajime Saitou. Tokio, looking very serious, motioned her to come forward. Megumi frowned slightly, wondering what could be the problem. 

"Megumi, you remember Hajime, by husband," Tokio gestured politely to her husband. 

"I remember," Megumi nodded slightly at the intimidating man. 

"Do you know where I can find Misao Makimachi?" Saitou asked quickly. "Tokio mentioned that Lt. Commander Shinomori is acquainted with you, and I've been trying to contact his daughter. Would you happen to know where she is?" 

"Yes…She's still in school," Megumi hedged. "Is…something wrong?" 

Tokio and Saitou looked at each other. Then... 

"Shinomori was wounded on his latest mission," Saitou said, gesturing towards ICU. "He's in there right now..." 

Megumi took a deep breath. "Oh my..." She whirled around and pressed a large button on the wall to open the doors to intensive care. 

"Megumi..." Tokio called out in hushed tones. 

But she ignored her. She hadn't been in the intensive care unit for a long time, not since her residency. She remembered that it hadn't been the highlight of her residency. It was a place where patients needed constant monitoring. There were times she had gone home, only to collapse into Sano's arms after a patient had died. And other times, he hadn't been there. Megumi smiled faintly. He had been good to her, and she was looking forward to attending his wedding. And she had made it on her own, focused on her goals. 

Megumi went to the desk, scanning the names on white dry erase board posted on the wall behind it. _Bed number 7...LTCMDR Shinomori._ Megumi took a deep breath. The charge nurse glanced at her but didn't say anything. She and Megumi had worked together before during her residency, so even if it was unusual for Megumi to be in this section of the hospital, she said nothing. 

Megumi quickly but quietly walked over to his assigned bed. The unit had ten beds, all partially obscured by curtains for privacy purposes. Megumi slowed her steps as she reached the curtain blocking her view. Taking a deep breath, she peered around the cloth, stopping at the foot of the bed. An overwhelming sense of fear, loss, and sorrow washed over her. 

"Oh no..." she whispered. 

Megumi stepped closer, sinking into the chair by his bed, her eyes never leaving his face. His raven-black hair was a strong contrast against the white sheets, his complexion lost its healthy tan, and a gray exhaustion lingered around his eyes and mouth. 

"Aoshi..." she spoke softly. "What happened to you...?" 

She didn't really expect him to answer, but she took the sight of him in. He looked so different than the man she was accustomed to seeing. She carefully extracted his chart from its holder on his bed, flipping through the notes indicated on the paper. 

_Three gunshot wounds at varying parts of the trunk. Patient was admitted into PHMC approximately thirty minutes after wounds were inflicted. Patient was reported to have lost consciousness within several minutes after receiving wounds. Bullets, two located in the abdomen and the other at the thorax, one nearly colliding with rib number... _

Megumi closed her eyes and put his chart down. She couldn't read anymore. 

"Dr. Takani?" a low voice called out. 

Her eyes flew open and she looked at the physician who had served as her mentor...and who was listed as Aoshi's physician. "Dr. Nielson..." 

He smiled faintly. "It's been a while. How are you?" 

"I was doing fine," she answered honestly. 

He nodded sympathetically. "Do you know him?" the doctor asked. 

Megumi turned away, feeling her eyes fill. She swallowed, needing a moment to compose herself. "He...He's a friend..." she answered softly. "What's going to happen...?" 

"I'm not sure. It's really up to him..." 

"Misao..." Megumi whispered. "She...She doesn't know..." 

"What?" 

"His daughter...she...she doesn't know he's here..." Megumi turned quickly. "Dr. Nielson, tell Dr. Wheeler I can't make it...I have to find Misao..." 

She quickly ran out of the unit and dashed through the hallways. _Please...he can't die...not when he has so much waiting for him here... _

"Megumi!" 

She stopped at the sound of her father calling her name. She hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

He seemed shock at her behavior, especially at the workplace. "Megumi, what-?" 

Megumi swallowed. It was times like these she was grateful that she had her father. Losing her mother had been a sad time for her family. She breathed deeply, feeling the security in his arms. _I don't know what I'd do without you, Father...no matter how difficult it's been between us…I'm glad you here...When she looked at him, a thin film of tears shone in her eyes. Sorrow for Aoshi, as well as relief that her father was here with her, caused her to tremble with emotion. _

"You're shaking, Megumi...what's wrong?" he asked urgently, apparently seeing the water in her eyes. 

"Aoshi...Shinomori...is in ICU," she whispered. 

"What?" Ryuusei Takani's eyes rounded. "What happened? What-?" 

"I don't know," Megumi replied, swallowing fiercely. "He was on a mission, I think...and something happened...I...I have to find Misao. She's at school, she doesn't know what's going on...I-" She moved away, only to be held back by her father. 

"Megumi, you're in no condition to drive to her school. I'll drive you-" 

"No," Megumi interrupted, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When her eyes opened, determination and spirit shone in them. "I'm all right. I need to find Misao right away." 

He studied his daughter for a moment before letting her go. "All right. I'll see you later..." 

She turned to leave then turned back. "Father..." 

"Yes?" 

"I love you," she admitted. 

Something swum in her father's eyes. He swallowed before saying, "I love you, too, sweetheart." 

After telling her supervisor that she would be clocking out early, Megumi used speed-dial on her cell phone to call Kaoru. 

"Hello?" 

"Kaoru, it's Megumi." 

"Hi!" 

"I'm getting off work early...I need to pick up Misao...Aoshi's in the hospital." 

"What?" 

"Aoshi's in the hospital," Megumi repeated calmly as she entered the parking lot. "It will only take me about seven minutes to get to Honolulu High. She's going to need a lot of support...can you make it to the hospital?" 

"Of...of course...I'll...I'll call all my students and tell them an emergency came up..." 

"I'll see you soon..." 

Misao twirled her pen in her hand, trying to absorb the chemical formulas on the board. She was still bitter. But what else could she do? Both Aoshi and Jiya were in Naval Intelligence. It's not like she chose her guardians. 

Aoshi. Her jaw tightened. Work. They were like hand and glove. He had lived to work. She was almost positive he didn't have time for anything else. Like…friends and family. He doesn't understand how important they are. He never did. No wonder he had so few friends…

It had been so nice to stay with the Himuras. It had been so different than her time with Aoshi.

Misao started to doodle in her notebook. 

"Mr. Michaels, could you please send Misao Makimachi to the administration building? And tell her to bring any necessary belongings?" the secretary in the admin office spoke over the public announcement system. 

Everyone looked at Misao in curiosity, and she merely shrugged. It's not as if she knew what was going on. 

"Misao, you got the homework?" Michaels smiled encouragingly at her. 

She nodded and exited the building quietly, feeling her classmates' eyes on her. She wondered if something was going on. Ooh, she hoped she wasn't going to get suspended...she kinda cheated on last week's English quiz. She didn't need to stop by her locker, so she headed straight towards the admin building, crossing the amphitheater. When she opened the heavy brown doors that led to the center of the school's operation, she was surprised to see Dr. Takani sitting in a chair, cross-legged, staring pensively out the tinted window. 

The doctor looked like she was coming from work, judging by her white cap sleeve blouse and gray skirt. 

"Dr. Takani?" Misao spoke up. 

That seemed to break her out of her thinking spot. "Misao..." she smiled briefly. 

But Misao had known her physician for a while. That wasn't a real smile... 

"What's going on?" Misao asked. 

Megumi sighed and gestured for them to sit. A dreaded feeling began to creep into Misao's stomach. But she obliged. 

"It took quite a bit of convincing to get you down here," Megumi said with a faint smile. "Thank goodness you had me listed as your primary physician..." 

"What's going on?" Misao repeated. 

Megumi took a deep breath. "I might as well say it...I'm not exactly sure how to..." 

"Doc, you're really starting to scare me..." Misao whispered. 

Megumi closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened, Misao could see sorrow and fear in their depths. What could possibly be going on? 

"Aoshi..." Megumi trailed off. 

It didn't even register to Misao that for the first time, Megumi called him by his first name. It was her tone of voice. 

"...checked into intensive care earlier this afternoon," Megumi continued. "He...suffered from three gunshot wounds while he was on his last assignment..." 

"Oh my god..." Misao's chest expanded as she took a deep breath. 

"He...hasn't woken up yet...or...showed signs that he would be waking up," Megumi said softly. "All we can do is wait for him. But..." she stopped as Misao jumped to her feet.

"It's not true…he…can't…I…I just saw him Saturday!" she exclaimed.

Megumi bit her lip before saying, "I saw him earlier…"

The teenager shook her head. "No…it can't…"

"I'm sorry…" the doctor replied helplessly.

Misao sank into the chair next to Megumi. Aoshi? No…Deep down…she knew it was true. Why else would Dr. Takani be here? She took a deep breath as the shock wore in. This can't be happening…She felt numb inside. Hollow…trying to grasp reality but yet…

"Do you need anything before we go to the hospital?" Megumi asked. 

"What?" Misao blinked.

"Several changes of clothes…something to read…?" the lady doctor prompted.

_Change of clothes…? This is real…_ "I…I'm going to be there for a while, aren't I?" Misao whispered.

"Only if you want to," Megumi answered. "There is an area outside ICU for you to rest if you want to stay overnight…"

_Overnight… _

Twenty minutes later, Misao tightly clutched her duffel bag to her chest as she looked outside the window of Megumi's Lexus. Her eyes kept filling with tears. She glanced at the signs on the road. Pearl Harbor was only five minutes away. 

"There's nothing wrong letting it out," Megumi said softly.

"I can't…a…part of me…can't…think…can't…" Misao swallowed. She didn't want to think about the worst. And if she were to break down now, she'd never stop. "So…You…you said you saw him?" 

Sadly, Megumi nodded in answer to her question. "He doesn't look like himself..." 

Megumi was the type of physician who held very close relationships with her patients. Misao recalled that none of her previous doctors were like that. At a closer look, she could see the worry and tension on her doctor. _She's really concerned_, Misao thought. _Even if they didn't get along._

Misao took a deep breath, her attention outside again. Looking back, she had felt lonely when Aoshi had gone away on assignments. But this was the first time that she truly felt alone.

They pulled into the parking lot and headed inside the hospital. Misao held her bag tightly against her, her eyes widening as Megumi pressed a button to open the doors to ICU. They passed the waiting room, where several exhausted family members slouched in cushioned chairs. Megumi nodded to the desk nurse and led Misao to one side of the unit. 

She tried not to look at any of the patients. ICU was supposed to be a quiet place. Anything could happen to patients in this unit. It was a very depressing and stressful place to work. Stella's mom was a nurse. In her younger days, she had done a year in intensive care and quit because it became too much for her. Misao could see why. She felt as if a cage was closing in on her. 

Misao began to slow her steps as she noticed that Megumi began to stop. From her vantage point, all Misao could see was the silver railing at the foot of a bed and two lumps beneath white and blue blankets. Feet. Aoshi's feet. 

Megumi motioned for her to come closer. Misao trudged forward, looking around the curtain.

And felt her heart drop to her feet. He looked so different. Tired, weak, his skin paled and gray-purple tones lingered around his mouth and eyes. And he was hooked to every single machine positioned behind the bed. A breathing mask was placed on his nose, his left forearm contained an IV needle and pads on his chest monitored his heart rate, sending the information to a little black and green machine behind and to the right of him. 

A nurse was at his bedside, taking notes. An eerie beep indicated his heart rate. Misao didn't know much about hospital equipment, but she knew that his heart rate wasn't normal. 

"Hello, Lillian," Megumi greeted the nurse with a rueful smile. "Misao, this is Lillian, one of the nurses here. She and I went to the same high school…This is Misao, his daughter…"

If she was surprised at someone as young as Aoshi having a teenage daughter, she didn't show it. Misao was used to the surprised expressions, but she appreciated the woman's poker expression. It wasn't as if people knew she was adopted, in some way, shape or form.

"Hello," the dark-haired nurse smiled encouragingly at Misao.

Misao hesitantly smiled back before setting the bag down. Then she slowly made her way to the bed.

"How's he doing, Lillian?" Megumi asked quietly.

Lillian sighed. "No change so far. He's in a very deep sleep…I can't say when he'll wake up…"

Misao studied him from head to toe, her throat clogging with emotion. _This can't be real…this isn't happening…_she thought wildly. _He looks so lifeless. Almost…dead. She choked on a gasp._

"Ex…Ex-Excuse me…" Misao quickly turned away to exit the unit, but not before she caught the light of concern in Megumi's eyes. 

Misao blindly walked through the halls of the hospital, uncaring who she ran into. She stopped abruptly when she reached the hospital chapel, its dark interior with lit candles offering a peaceful refuge. While she didn't share the belief of people who normally came to a place like this to worship, it did make visitors feel as if there was a place for them. Before she even settled in a chair inside the room, she lost it. 

Misao held her face in her hands and began to cry. 


	16. Chapter16

A/N: Okay, I give up. After revision, revision, revision it's time to move on...^_^ 

  


Chapter 16 

  
  


"Misao?" a light voice entered the chapel. 

The teenager looked up to see Kaoru in the doorway. She wiped her eyes, attempting a smile as the other woman came forward. 

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru said gently, giving Misao a hug. 

Misao sniffed, letting herself be held for a moment. "I...I don't know what to do. I...I said some awful things to him and-" 

"You were angry. You're not to blame for anything..." 

"He...He might die thinking-" 

"Don't think like that," Kaoru instructed. "Aoshi's one of the strongest people we know. He'll get through this..." 

"You think so?" Misao gulped. 

"I do. But he needs you there with him." 

"I...I can't..." Misao pulled away, fear in her eyes. "I saw him, Kaoru. He looked...He looked...bad…" she swallowed hard. 

"Misao, this is Aoshi. He's known you since you were born. If anyone could pull him out of this, it'd be you!" Kaoru insisted. Then she grasped Misao's shoulder. "You aren't alone, Misao. Kenshin, Megumi, and I will be here to support you." 

Misao took a deep breath to calm herself. "All right..." 

"Let's head back, okay?" 

After a few moments, Misao nodded. 

They took a slow walk to the waiting room in ICU. Misao was surprised to see the amount of people waiting in the room for their loved ones. Megumi was talking in quiet tones to a brunette while Kenshin sat to one side quietly. Three other men sat together, their eyes glued to the television. 

"Misao," Kenshin greeted in a gentle tone. "How are you holding up?" 

"I'm okay...I guess..." 

He gave her an understanding smile. 

"Misao, this is Lt. Theresa Williams," Megumi spoke up, gesturing to the woman beside her. Then she quickly introduced the three men watching television. "They all worked under Aoshi." 

"It's finally nice to meet you, Misao," Theresa came forward, shaking her hand. The three men followed her lead. 

Misao nodded. "You guys...all came here...for him?" 

"That's right," the one named Ryan Taylor spoke up. "As soon as he wakes up, we want to know..." 

Misao smiled briefly. "Thanks...Thanks for being here..." She looked up as Theresa turned to her with a genuine smile. 

"I've heard so much about you," Theresa continued. 

"You...You have?" Misao stammered. 

"Oh yes. And there's a picture of you and the commander on Mt. Kilauea on his desk," Theresa added. 

Misao closed her eyes, turning away. Those were some happy times. Before Aoshi got so involved with work. With sudden realization, she blinked. The Aoshi back then...was starting to resurface the past couple weeks. But before he could...she felt her throat clog with emotion again. 

"It's been really hard on him," Theresa continued as she glanced in the direction of ICU. Her voice had taken a faraway tone. "He didn't want to leave you...and he didn't want to ignore his duty to his country..." 

"What?" 

Theresa sighed. "You're very important to him. And so is his work." 

Slowly turning away, Theresa settled in a seat on the far side of the waiting room. Misao barely noticed that Kenshin and Kaoru had gotten coffee and hot chocolate for everyone. She didn't even remember taking her cup from Kenshin's outstretched hand. She needed time to think. She sipped her chocolate slowly. 

"Misao?" Kenshin spoke up, sitting in the seat next to her. 

"Himura..." 

"How are you?" 

"Okay..." Misao said finally. "I guess..." 

Kenshin stared at the door leading into ICU. "It's not his time yet," he said softly. 

Misao ducked her head, trying to stop tears from spilling. "How do you know that?" 

"Because he is a fighter. They do not give up so easily..." Kenshin smiled at her. "And he has you. As long as you're there...he will fight to live." 

_Himura..._"Thank you...for saying that," Misao whispered. 

"You're welcome," Kenshin responded warmly. 

He was a really kind man. Misao knew that when the time was right, he'd make a good father. He and Kaoru would have a happy family and a household full of smiling children. Kaoru was very lucky. Himura was lucky. 

Looking up, Misao noticed that Aoshi's three men were still sitting in their previous positions. Kaoru and Megumi were sitting next to each other, each looking in deep thought. Misao rose to her feet. 

"Misao…are…are you all right?" Megumi asked, noticing her movement. 

Misao nodded. "I…I think so." She could see the concern in not only Megumi's eyes, but Kenshin and Kaoru's. "I…I'm going inside now…" 

"I'll go with you and let the nurse know you're going to be there…" Megumi rose to her feet. 

"We'll be waiting out here," Kenshin assured Misao, who nodded. 

There were advantages to working in a hospital. Misao was grateful for Megumi's help. Once inside ICU, Misao headed towards Aoshi's bed while Megumi spoke with the desk nurse. Misao sat in the chair next to the bed, feeling lost…helpless…alone. Then she realized that all her life, someone…her grandfather…Jiya…Aoshi…had always been there for her. Growing up with those three men…she had never felt alone. But now…one had passed away, one was in another country, and another…was fighting to live. She hugged herself, shaking slightly. 

"Misao," Megumi spoke up gently. 

Misao looked up. 

"The nurses know you're here. Visiting hours are over at seven-thirty p.m. But you're welcome to stay in the hospital until eight tomorrow morning, when visiting hours start again…" She cleared her throat. "Before I picked you up, I also informed your school administration that you may be out for a few days..." 

"Thanks, Dr. Takani. Thanks a lot. I...I really mean it," Misao replied. 

Megumi reached up to draw the curtain around Aoshi's bed, giving Misao more privacy. Then with one last lingering in Aoshi's direction, Megumi left. 

Misao appreciated the gesture, for she wanted to be alone with Aoshi. She scooted her chair closer. 

"Aoshi?" she cleared his throat. "I…I'm so sorry…for…for everything…" She swallowed. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what…what I said…" 

No response. She wasn't surprised. Misao reached down, grasping his limp hand between her two small ones. 

"I…I'm trying to be strong…but…I…I'm not…I…" She took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes filling again. "How can I when you're not here…?" She gripped his hand tighter. "I need you so much...I can't do all of this alone..." 

Still. He was quiet. Misao tried to ignore all the sounds around her, machines whirring, beeping, the release of oxygen…Misao focused on Aoshi again. Himura had said that it wasn't Aoshi's time. But looking at him...how would he know? How would anyone know? 

"You're alive, I know you are," Misao whispered. "You have to be…You…" Just when she didn't think she could cry anymore… "Oh…Aoshi…I'm…I'm so sorry for…for everything…Please…Please don't go…" she sobbed. 

  


"Someone has to stay here with her," Megumi said softly. She cupped her elbows in her hands, studying Kaoru and Kenshin in the waiting room. "I wish I could take time off…but I can't…" 

"It's okay, Megumi," Kaoru assured her. "I'll stay with Misao…you and Kenshin have work early tomorrow." 

"I'll come back again first thing tomorrow." Then with a rueful smile, she said, "Even with my father as the commanding officer of this hospital-" 

"It's all right, Megumi. You're here, and that's what matters," Kaoru said sincerely. 

"Megumi..." Kenshin spoke up softly. His normally polite tone had lost all formality. "How is he doing?" 

Megumi knew what he was really asking. He just wanted to make sure that what Misao had been told was the truth. Misao's emotional state was unpredictable. The girl was showing remarkable strength...but she was only sixteen. This situation would be stressful on any teenager. 

"It's difficult to say," Megumi finally said, looking the couple square in the eye. "He's been unconscious since...the shooting...and...there hasn't been any sign of improvement." 

"what about his injuries?" Kenshin pressed. 

Megumi brushed aside several of her long, feathery bangs in an effort to gather her composure. "Any wounds to the trunk can be difficult to determine. I skimmed his chart...I...I couldn't read any more after learning that one...one bullet...came...very close to cracking one of his ribs..." She bit her lip. 

Kaoru breathed out. "That...That's awful." 

"It's just a waiting game," Megumi murmured. "When I was a resident, we'd see patients who had been shot in the chest, and they were conscious the entire time. So...each patient is different..." 

"I see..." Kenshin nodded, frowning in thought. 

"I'm going to tell Misao that I have to leave," Megumi said, turning to ICU. 

With a heavy heart, Megumi entered the unit. She wanted to find out if anything new would happen. But things just didn't happen that way. When she reached Aoshi's bed, she swallowed at the sight of him, and at the sight of her patient crying. 

"Misao," she prompted gently. "I need to leave…but I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning…" 

The teenager looked up, wiping her eyes. "Oh…I…" 

"Visiting hours are almost over, so I promise to be back tomorrow…" Megumi assured. 

"Okay…" the teenager nodded slowly. 

Several moments of silence stretched between them. 

"He needs your strength right now…more than anything…" Megumi said quietly. 

Perhaps it was the confidence radiating from her physician that prompted Misao to straighten her shoulders. "You're right…I…I'm sorry…" 

"No need to apologize…" the doctor replied gently. 

Outside, Kaoru and Misao settled in more comfortable chairs while Kenshin and Megumi left. Aoshi's crew had found other places in the hospital to settle in for the night. 

The two studied the television monitor blankly for several minutes. 

"Hey…" Kaoru spoke up. "The exchange doesn't close for another half hour. Why don't we buy a phone card?" 

Misao frowned. "What for?" 

"Isn't there someone overseas you'd really like to talk to right now?" Kaoru prompted. 

  


"What? What happened? Is he all right?" 

Misao took a deep breath, clutching the phone to her ear. "I don't know, Jiya. I wish I knew what was going on…" It was so good to hear his voice. She felt better than earlier. Not by much. But hearing her former guardian's voice was extremely comforting. 

"Has he woken up since?" Okina pressed. 

"No…" Misao choked out. 

He let her cry for several moments, as if sensing she needed it. "What a stubborn man," Okina chided. "Here we are worried sick about him and all he can do is sleep…" 

In spite of the teasing in his voice, Misao caught the serious undertones. She knew he was attempting to stay positive. For her sake. "Jiya…I wish you were here…" 

"Me too, little one," Okina responded. 

"He needs you…He…needs both of us," Misao swallowed. 

"I'm going to try and get some time off. It's going to take me a while to get to Hawaii," Okina warned. 

"It doesn't matter…as long as you're here." 

"I'll do my best." 

"I don't know what to do...I feel so alone..." 

"You have friends there to support you," he reminded. 

"It's not the same," Misao closed her eyes, leaning against the wall for support. 

"I'm sorry. Be strong, Misao. I know it's hard...but you have to..." 

Misao sniffed. "Jiya...when...my grandfather died...how...how was it?" 

"It was hard on Aoshi and myself," Okina answered finally. "More on myself than Aoshi." 

"But you were okay..." Misao recalled, wiping her eyes. 

"I had to be," he responded simply. 

She nodded. "Right. Th...Thanks, Jiya. I love you." 

"I love you, too. Try not to think about the worst, all right?" 

"I'll try…" 

**

Beep…Beep. Whoosh. 

Pain…dull…as if being prodded with a blunt edge. Stiff muscles refused to move. Why? 

Beep…Beep. Whoosh. 

Slowly…ever so slowly, he dragged his eyes open. Dizziness engulfed him, pulling him from consciousness back into the dark. Fighting it, his eyelids lowered slightly. And he stayed out of the dark. 

Beep…Beep. Whoosh. 

Where was he? 

Bit by bit, he maneuvered his head, unfamiliar with his surroundings. 

Beep. Beep. Whoosh. 

Where...? 

Beep. Beep. Whoosh. 

As if in a trance, his eyes closed again... 

  
  


A/N: NEXT! I have no clue what will happen next. =P 


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17 

Misao slowly opened her eyes to find Kaoru asleep on the opposite couch. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning as a figure entered the waiting room. Misao covered her mouth, yawning again. 

"Misao." 

The teenager opened her eyes fully, staring blankly as Megumi shook her arm slightly. "Hmmm?" 

"Misao, wake up," Megumi called out. 

"Doc?" Misao muttered. "What?" 

"Aoshi's awake," Megumi announced. 

The teenager bolted upright. "What?!" 

"The desk nurse told me he's woken up twice during the night..." 

"What?" Misao jumped up and smoothed her hair back. Without even waiting, she hurried into ICU, giving the nurses a small smile as she quickly, but quietly made her way to his bed. 

He still looked weak. Misao swallowed. One couldn't even tell he had been awake, judging by the sight of him. Was Dr. Takani wrong? There's no way he could have woken up...twice...no less. Misao sighed, sinking into the chair beside his bed. 

"Aoshi..." 

With trembling fingers, her hand grasped his, squeezing tightly, before she buried her face in her arms. Maybe it was too soon to expect too much. She swallowed fiercely. 

And just the slightest pressure increased on her fingers. Her eyes flew open and her head snapped up. 

"Aoshi?" she whispered. 

As if in response, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep, weary blue-gray eyes. They rested on her for several moments. 

"Aoshi...can you hear me?" 

His fingers tightened over hers in response. 

"Aoshi!" Misao cried out in delight. "You're alive! You're alive!" She hugged his arm, afraid to hug anything else for fear of injuring him. "I thought I had lost you! I thought..." Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Her eyes widened as his eyes drifted close. 

"Aoshi?" she pressed. He couldn't be… 

"He must be very tired," a man spoke up. 

Misao looked up, seeing a man wearing green scrubs and a lab coat. 

He smiled at her. "You must be Misao. I'm Dr. Nielson." 

"Yes. How…?" Misao blinked. "Dr. Takani. Where is she, anyway?" 

"She went back to her office, but she'll be back." Dr. Nielson pulled up a chair beside her. 

"Oh." Misao looked at Aoshi again and wiped her eyes. "How…How is he…?" 

"This would be his third time waking up, which is a very good sign," the doctor began. "He's still very weak, but after a couple of days' rest, he'll be able to stay awake for longer periods of time." 

Misao blinked. "So…he's not going to…" She didn't even want to think about… 

A warm smile crossed the doctor's lips. "I think he's going to be fine. We'll keep him here for another twenty-four hours and then we'll move him to another floor…" 

  
  


_ November 1, 2002 _

Well, this is my first time starting one of these things. I've never had e-diaries before. 

I went back to school not too long ago. Aoshi's doing much better. He's still sore, he says, but he doesn't need to be monitored anymore. Now he's on a regular patient floor, he's out of ICU. 

Just after he was moved out of ICU, Aoshi had SO many visitors. His crew came to visit, Himura and his wife came to visit, and Dr. Takani came to visit. 

I take the bus from school to Pearl Harbor every day. I'm staying with the Himuras until Aoshi is released from the hospital. Kaoru drops me off at school and after school I go to the hospital. I usually tell Aoshi about what's happening in school. I never did before, but I need something to talk to him about. And it's not school-school stuff, more like the people at school. Sometimes he takes naps. When he does, I usually do my homework. Then around seven, Himura picks me up and I go back to their house. 

I was really scared when I first came to the hospital. Even though it's been two weeks since he's woken up…and I know he's going to be okay…that was probably the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. I never realized how much I relied on Aoshi before. Even when he would go away to work, I always thought he'd come back. This time he almost didn't. 

Aoshi and I haven't really talked about what happened the time I ran off. I'm just so glad he's back, I don't want to ruin it. But at the same time, I know it's there, waiting to come out. Aoshi has a thing about resolving situations. I'm surprised he hasn't brought it up. I'm too scared to. But maybe it's okay not to say anything for right now. 

-Misao Makimachi 

Aoshi pushed his tray aside and changed the TV channel. He had been in the hospital for literally two and half weeks. He was really getting restless. Hospital food, staying indoors…he could only tolerate it for so long. 

Misao would be visiting soon. She visited every day. He appreciated the company. It told him that she cared. He frowned, turning the TV off. 

Considering they had last seen each other in anger prior to his mission, he thought back to their conversation. Misao had been very upset. He hadn't wanted to leave for work. But he was torn between duty and family. He had hoped that Misao would be supportive. 

Misao was growing up too fast. And she needed guidance. He really wasn't around often enough to provide that. But intuitively, he knew that she needed more than that. She really did need a father, someone she could trust and turn to, someone who would support her emotionally and financially. 

So it really came down to one thing. What kind of father did he want to be? Did he want to celebrate Misao's successes and support her when she felt as if the world was closing around her? Or did he just want to provide financial security and insure a stable future? 

When his previous crew had drowned, he had been devastated. He didn't want anything like that to happen again. Somewhere down the line, he had the crazy idea that if he told Misao what he thought was best for her, he could secure her future. As if…he could control what happened in life. He could have prevented what had happened on the Liberty…if he had worked faster, worked earlier. 

But he couldn't control life. He couldn't control Misao. She would live as she saw fit. All he could do was be there for her if she needed him. And he wanted to be the one she came to whenever she needed help. He didn't want her to disappear from his life, even if she moved away to college and got married after graduation. 

He sighed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to be the type of parent Misao would never contact once she left the house. So a few things would have to change… 

  


Several days later, Aoshi had been taking his afternoon nap when he woke to find Misao absorbed in her math homework. After a few moments, he slowly sat up. He didn't want to disturb her, but he did need to discuss something with her. 

"Misao, we need to talk…" 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Misao immediately got up from the desk by the hospital window and moved to Aoshi's bedside. 

He looked down at his lap for several moments before raising his eyes to hers. "When you left that night…" 

Misao swallowed, bowing her head. They had never really talked about it. Maybe it was because a fragile peace had formed between them due to the events. But if they were going to have a relationship, they needed to lay everything out in the open. 

"You had every right to be angry," he continued. His voice lowered. "Maybe it would have been best if things had been different…if Okina had taken care of you instead. I…" he trailed off and glanced away. "You deserve a better guardian who-" 

"What I said was stupid," Misao exclaimed. "I was angry, but that didn't excuse it. I didn't mean any of what I said. I-" 

"You were right," Aoshi cut in quietly. "Which is why I want to start over…" 

Her jaw dropped. "You're…you're not sending me away?" 

"No." He looked at her incredulously. "Why would I-?" 

Impulsively, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck and shoulder. Her action set off a wave of pain through him, but instead of saying so, his arm slowly reached up to return the hug. He was instantly reminded of the several occasions during her childhood when he had to comfort her when she was upset. Then he knew. 

He would always be grateful to her parents, to her grandfather, to Okina, for giving him the gift of fatherhood. There was no better experience. Even if she wasn't his by blood, she was his daughter, she always would be. And he would spend the rest of his life assuring her of that. He closed his eyes, his hold tightening around her. 

"I thought you wanted to send me away," Misao declared, her voice muffled against his shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to imply that," Aoshi murmured against her hair. "I'm sorry, Misao…" 

"For what?" she sniffed, pulling away slightly. 

"For not being a good parent…" 

Her eyes rounded. "But…I'm not on the street, selling drugs. I don't have kids running around and I'm doing okay in school…That…That's something, right?" Then her voice wavered, "When…you said that you considered me your daughter, did you really…?" 

"I meant it," he said quietly. 

Misao turned away. "I never knew that you…you…felt that way…You've never really said much..." 

He looked away. "It's...difficult. For me. But...that doesn't mean I love you any less..." 

Her eyes widened. "You…You love me?" 

"I always have," Aoshi admitted. Then he swallowed. "My work…is very important to me. But...I never wanted you to feel that it was more important than you…" 

"Aoshi…" She hugged him again, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, too." 

He closed his eyes, gently stroking her short hair with one hand. A lump of emotion welled in his chest, the feeling so strong, he took a breath to calm himself. They were going to be okay… 

"Excuse me." 

The family looked up to see a tall man standing in the doorway, dressed in a khaki uniform. An unlit cigarette was clamped between his teeth, his amber eyes focused on them. 

The two watched as Commander Saitou made his way to stand by the other side of the bed. 

"Shinomori. It's good to see you're recovering," he indicated. 

"No thanks to you," Misao interjected. 

At her comment, the commander shrugged. "Oops." 

Misao gaped while Aoshi's eyes narrowed a fraction. 

" 'Oops'?" Misao echoed, jumping to her feet. "Oops?! He nearly gets killed, and that's all you can say?! You sick, sick bastard! How can you sell out people like that?! You'd probably do that to your own fami-" 

"Watch it, weasel-girl," the commander interjected. 

"Weasel? Why you-!" 

"Why are you here?" Aoshi cut in, obviously not pleased with his visitor. 

"And why do you have a cigarette in a hospital?" Misao added. It was the strangest thing for her to see an unlit cigarette. 

The commander shot her a look. "No smoking allowed." 

"You just feel this need to have nicotine that close to you?" she asked. 

"Shinomori, tell your daughter to shut the hell up so we can talk business," Saitou ordered in a bored tone. 

"What?!" 

"Business about what?" Aoshi pressed. 

"Anderson," Saitou spoke up. "With his help, the FBI and Interpol were able to track Dex down." 

"Who's Dex?" Misao couldn't help but ask. 

Saitou shot her a look. 

"I was just asking," Misao retorted. 

"I'll just pretend that you're not here," Saitou commented mildly. 

Misao grit her teeth. 

"That way, you can tell the details later," Saitou directed the comment to Aoshi, while Misao blinked, looking back and forth. "Anyway…I have an offer. One of the men in my unit is leaving for California in a few months. In January, the Navy is deploying two fleets from the West Coast. Both fleets will be passing this way, so the unit needs someone to insure that the fleet and its weaponry are up to standards. It's a regular job, eight to six, occasional weekend days traded for weekdays…and not as active as what you were doing before, but the importance is just the same." 

Aoshi glanced at Misao, who looked back at him curiously. 

He spoke slowly, "If I were to say yes…how long would this take to process?" 

"You're on medical leave for how long?" Saitou asked. 

"Two…three months, depending," Aoshi answered. 

Saitou nodded. "When you get back, you can start." 

Aoshi looked at Misao before turning to the senior officer. "Then I'll start in January." 

The man arched his brows. "You don't need any time to think about it? It's a big decision…" Saitou continued. "This is an offer, not an order." 

"It sounds like a good opportunity. It will give me more time with my family." Aoshi glanced at Misao who beamed at him. 

"All right, then. In about a month, give me a call so we can catch up on it," Saitou headed towards the door. "Or I'll call you…" 

"Thank you, Commander," Misao spoke up. 

Pause. "You're welcome." 

Misao turned to her guardian again after the other man left. "So you're really sure about this? Quitting the whole James Bond Naval Intelligence stuff…" 

Amusement filtered through his blue-gray eyes. "Yes…I think I'm done with the James Bond stuff." 

"But you're so good at it!" Misao exclaimed. Her eyes saddened. "I know how much you love your job. Are you really quitting because of me?" 

He settled back and said wryly, "A wise woman told me that duty to my country and my daughter's happiness are not exactly separated from the other. I'm not quitting entirely. I'd like to help out as much as I can, so I plan to stay in the Navy for another twelve years…" 

"That's good to hear," a gruff voice entered the hospital room. 

Misao jumped up, smiling. "Jiya!" 

Aoshi nodded in acknowledgement to his former guardian. "Okina." 

The old man was dressed in a loud red and green Hawaiian shirt and dark green shorts. Brown sandals clopped against the floor as he made his way towards the bed, embracing the teenager. 

"How are you, Misao?" 

"You made it!" she exclaimed. 

"I came here as soon as I could." 

"It took you two weeks?" Aoshi murmured. 

The old man grinned, turning towards his former ward. "Revolutionists we had to watch. Are you mad I'm late?" 

Aoshi shook his head. "You look…festive. Isn't it early for Christmas?" 

Okina cuffed his chin. "You look run over." Then his brown eyes glanced at Misao then back. "Everything all right?" 

He understood. "Yes…" Aoshi nodded once, a slight smile turning his lips. "Everything's all right…" 

"Good." Okina sighed. "So how is this hospital treating you?" 

"Very well," Aoshi admitted. "The doctor says I'm recovering faster than he expected. I should be out within the next week or two…" 

"How sad. If the lobby was any indication, Pearl Harbor has some beautiful nurses…" Okina lamented. 

"Jiya!" Misao scolded. 

Shaking his head, Aoshi had the feeling that the old man would never change. Then again, he wasn't sure if he really wanted him to… 

"I see you've had visitors…" Okina gestured to the balloons of a jet airplane, a flower, and a happy face in one corner. 

"Himura's wife," Aoshi explained. "She thought it would add life to the room…" 

"Ah." He remembered briefly meeting them some time ago. Okina paused to examine a vase full of lilies, irises, carnations, and peach roses. "This isn't from Himura, is it?" 

"No…that's from Dr. Takani," Aoshi answered. 

Okina arched a brow. "Are you getting tired of the stale smell of the room?" 

"I'm getting tired of staying in the hospital period," he answered frankly. 

_ Knock, knock. _

The three looked up to see a dark-haired nurse enter. She smiled at them. "Hello. I'm here to give Lt. Commander Shinomori his bath…" 

Misao and Aoshi both shot Okina warning looks. 

The nurse blinked. "Is this…a bad time?" 

Okina gave her a charming smile. "Not at all, ma'am. Let's go, Misao…" 

  
  
  


A/N: Don't you just LOVE Okina? ^_^ 

NEXT! Megumi finally gets a moment alone with Aoshi… Tune in next time A/Meg fans! Same A/Meg time, same A/Meg channel… 

(Okay. So I watched the recent 1960s Batman TV series reunion movie a few days ago…) 


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18   


_November 9, 2002_

_Jiya is staying for a couple more days before he gets back to work. It's so cool to have Jiya back. I've missed him so much. We spent so much time together, I notice how different he and Aoshi are. Jiya's so much fun, he's always loud, and he's so embarrassing sometimes! When we went to the mall, he kept pointing out the boys I should approach to ask for phone numbers! How humiliating!_

_He and Aoshi are so different…but it doesn't matter to me. I love both of them so much. And I wouldn't trade guardians, either. I'm happy where I am._

_I found out that not too long after Aoshi woke up, his crew separated and went on different assignments, each of them under a new command. I've been wondering where they've been all this time..._

_Jiya and I decided to visit Aoshi in the afternoon instead of first thing in the morning. I wasn't that shocked to see who was visiting him, but Jiya was…_

_-Misao_   


Megumi carefully added water to the new set of flowers she had bought for Aoshi's room. She thought of buying potpourri, but she got the feeling he wouldn't appreciate his hospital room smelling like a ladies' bathroom. Besides, the flowers added a subtle, natural scent to the room. 

She smoothed her palms over her hips, down the fabric of her mint green halter dress with its mid-thigh hem. Her brown eyes shifted to the bed, to his sleeping form. It was fairly early in the afternoon and relatively quiet at the hospital. After lunch in downtown Honolulu with her aunts, she figured that she'd drop by to see how he was doing. 

Every time she came to visit him, she usually went with the Himuras or Misao. It was the first time she was here in the room by herself. Megumi quietly skimmed the information on his chart before setting it aside. 

According to the notes, he had been recovering pretty rapidly during the last three weeks. He was starting to look very much like his old self again. Megumi moved closer to the head of the bed, studying his chiseled features. The exhaustion was gone, and if she wasn't mistaken, he looked peaceful, as if half-smiling in his sleep. 

If Misao's energy is any indication, it looks like you're getting better by the day… 

Slowly, his eyes opened to fully rest on her. She took a small step back. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said softly. "I was in the area, so I thought I'd visit." 

Instead of responding, he craned his neck slightly before looking at her again. "New flowers?" 

"The others were wilting," she quipped. She cleared her throat. "You gave us quite a scare, Commander…" 

He was silent for a moment. "Misao told me that you made arrangements with her school when you found out I was admitted into the hospital…" 

"Yes, I did." Where was he going with this? 

Pause. "Thank you…" 

"You're welcome," she said softly. Then she stepped closer to the bed, a mischievous smile on her face, and said teasingly, "I had to do something in order for you to change your opinion about me..." 

On a whim, she leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against his. 

When she pulled back, his eyes met hers for several moments, where an interesting mix of curiosity, wariness, but definitely not aversion lingered. She smiled inwardly. 

"I'm just glad you're all right, that's all," Megumi explained. 

Aoshi lifted one brow. 

"Honestly." Apparently her action had caught him off-guard. Again. 

He seemed thoughtful at first, but gradually, he relaxed, accepting her reasoning. 

Someone coughed discreetly. Megumi, along with Aoshi, looked up to see Misao standing in the doorway with an elder man beside her. Misao was dressed in a blue tank top and board shorts, the older man in a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts. Like Megumi, they were dressed for the warm weather. 

Megumi straightened and smiled. "Hello, Misao." 

The teenager smiled back. "Hi, Dr. Takani." 

Aoshi sighed. She wasn't sure how much they saw and if he was embarrassed. His tone of voice gave no indication. "Okina, this is Dr. Megumi Takani. Dr. Takani, this is Admiral Nenji Kashiwazaki…" 

Megumi held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Admiral…So you must be the Jiya I hear Misao mention several times…" Her smile grew at the warmth and sincerity in the man's grip and smile. 

"Correct. The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," the old man responded smoothly. "And there's no need to be so formal…" 

"I couldn't possibly address an admiral by his first name," Megumi commented lightly. 

"Aoshi refers to me as Okina…would that work?" he pressed, dropping her hand. 

"I suppose," she commented, reflecting on the title, then after a moment, "Okina it is, then." Megumi then turned to Misao. "I'll see you next week at the halau?" 

"Definitely." 

"It was nice meeting you, Okina," Megumi said as she left. 

Misao waved then she and Okina looked at Aoshi. 

"Don't. Ask," the young officer ordered. 

"Wasn't gonna," Misao quipped, grinning. 

The old man crossed his arms. "Well…since I'm the higher ranking officer between the two of us…I will." 

"Okina…" Aoshi warned, glaring at a giggling Misao…   
  


_December 15, 2002_

_These diaries are becoming a habit…_

_Anyway, Aoshi's been home for a while. He's on medical leave at least until mid-January. Which is cool, because the Pacific fleets don't deploy until late January. It'll give Aoshi time to get used to the new job._

_I've gone Christmas shopping so many times during the past couple weeks. Megs (Dr. Takani – I told her it was a cool nickname and she said I can call her that), Himura, Kaoru, Aoshi and I started going out to dinner a couple times a month. At first, everyone brought the party to Aoshi. He's doing much better, so he can go out now. But he still goes to the doctor for checkups._

_ Lately, Megs has been really busy with some Christmas donation program. Lt…was it Greenleaf? Yeah, Lt. Greenleaf and Megs are working on some program to donate food to needy families and toys to kids. Her dad is really into community service, I hear. I guess she's catching on to the spirit._

_Jiya's going to be coming to Pearl Harbor soon for the holidays. I'm so excited!_

_-Misao_   


He noticed that she was conversing on the phone while typing into her computer. Aoshi frowned slightly. It may be best not to disturb the lady doctor, who seemed to be with a patient. 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Frost. He should only be taking the painkillers sparingly. And only if he absolutely needs it, not because he wants to be unconscious," Megumi assured. She looked up and gestured for Aoshi to come in. "You're welcome. Goodbye." She hung up and smiled in greeting as he took the seat in front of her desk. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good," he answered. "The doctor says that I'm recovering faster than he thought…so it won't be long before I go back to work." 

"I'm glad you're doing well," Megumi stood up and moved to the seat next to him, her trained eyes assessing him. "You look better now that you've had so much time to rest…" 

He nodded in response, his eyes straying to her face. It was interesting to see the differences between the Dr. Takani Pearl Harbor knew and the Dr. Takani he knew. Both women were very intelligent and warm, but the one he knew had just a hint of an adventurous spirit. He had gotten to know her fairly well over the last month and a half. He could almost call her a friend, but he would never tell her that. 

"So when do you plan to take me surfing?" she asked suddenly. 

That's right. They had casually discussed it a long time ago. 

"When you're able to, of course," she added. 

He studied her pinned up hair, cap-sleeved white silk blouse and knee-length black skirt. Classy, elegant. And yet, he could imagine her out on the water. 

"Next month or so," he promised. 

She grinned. "Oh…before I forget…Dev asked me to ask you if you'd be interested in doing a speech at Honolulu High…he's going to different schools on the island to promote Navy careers…" 

"That's Misao's school." 

"Yeah…he thought that would be best…" 

"Lt. Devin Greenleaf the public affairs officer?" Aoshi asked. 

"That is his name, yes," Megumi responded. 

He knew that Megumi was working with the man for the Christmas season, however he didn't know that they had gotten really acquainted. Closely acquainted, he corrected. He decided not to ask. 

Then she sighed. "Whatever you're thinking…you're probably right…" 

Since when did she know him so well? He arched a brow. "I sympathize…He has no idea who he's getting involved with…" 

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to help him or not?" 

The devil made him talk. "If you two are no longer seeing each other after a month, is there a reason why I should?" 

"That was uncalled for…" Megumi retorted. 

He smirked. "I dislike giving public speeches. So don't waste my efforts." 

"If that means you'll help as a favor to me, thank you," Megumi responded. 

"You're welcome." Aoshi shifted to stand up. 

Megumi moved to assist him, but he stopped her. They walked to the door. 

He paused before exiting her office, turning slightly. "What are you doing for Christmas?" 

"Celebrating with family. We have relatives flying in," she explained. 

He nodded. "If I don't see you before then…" 

"I hope you have a nice holiday," she finished. Their eyes met for several moments. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He wasn't exactly sure what he had planned to say. It didn't really matter. 

"Merry Christmas...and Happy New Year," he said finally as a sentimental smile crossed her lips.   
  


_December 24, 2002_

_Jiya, Aoshi, and I are going to celebrate Xmas and the Himuras are invited. (Aoshi is making the turkey tonight. He makes a KICKBUTT, juicy turkey in this REALLY good sauce and Jiya is making cheesy mashed potatoes and candy yams from scratch. Aoshi told me that when he was a kid, he and Jiya would always fight over the yams while Grandpa laughed at them.) It's amazing how Westernized Grandpa and Jiya were. If they weren't, Aoshi's Christmases probably would have been different._

_Megs is going to spend the holidays with her family. She mentioned that her brothers are coming to town. Her aunts have decorated the halau with plenty of stuff. It's the weirdest thing, seeing a combination of Hawaiian décor with Christmassy stuff. Aoshi said that when he was a kid, his classmates' moms decorated their homes just like that._

_A part of me feels really sad, because this year is almost over. Next is New Year's, Valentine's…Hey! That's RIGHT! I still have to find Aoshi a girlfriend by Valentine's Day! I wonder if he's forgotten about that. I'll mention it to him. One holiday at a time._

_I'm glad things are okay now. Aoshi and I are doing great. He's still the same Aoshi, but he has changed. He's a little more open now. This season made me see how important my family really is to me. I think it's done that for him, too._

_- Misao Makimachi_   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: And that's a wrap. Aren't I a tease? =P 

Thanks to my beta reader/critique partner Daiji for not only proofreading and offering input, but for also posting my stuff on Poetry in Blue. Also thanks to Lady A for our chats and for starting the A/Meg shrine (hope everything works out for it). My 2 lil sissies for putting up with me watching the Kyoto Arc NUMEROUS times as I tried to grasp inspiration, you 2 are the best! And of course, thanks to all those who read, who read/reviewed, feedback is very important! I realize the filial relationship between Aoshi/Misao isn't a popular one, but I admire those who were able to stick through and appreciate the story for what it was. 

My a/u muse isn't finished yet… 

NEXT! In 'Matchmaker Misao', Misao Makimachi thinks her guardian needs a love life. And he needs all the help he can get! With the help of her two best friends, a young married couple, and one foxy female doctor, she has every intention of finding him that special someone just in time for Valentine's Day. But NOTHING seems to be going right! Who knew playing Cupid could be this hard?   



End file.
